Bruja loca
by rojita.miau
Summary: La historia sucede cinco años después de la gran batalla y cuenta cómo se desarrolla un romance muy intenso entre sus protagonistas, lo que trae consigo varias situaciones divertidas, trágicas y románticas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que les guste y si no les gusta por favor coméntenlo ! Me encantaría recibir sus consejos y saber qué piensan de mi historia.

:)

Hermione seguía siendo, como en sus años escolares, una bruja perspicaz y sumamente inteligente pero eso no la había ayudado a escapar de la fama. A pesar de que habían pasado cinco años desde la guerra ella y sus dos mejores amigos seguían siendo tema de conversación en toda reunión y muy a su pesar la mayoría de la gente del mundo mágico se refería a ellos como "héroes de guerra" o "miembros del trio dorado" lo que hacía que continuamente los periodistas los siguieran. Aquella tarde no era la excepción y en cuanto puso un pie fuera de su edificio se recriminó haber sido tan descuidada. Varias luces cegadoras hirieron sus ojos y tres voces le preguntaron a la vez "¿cómo estuvo la fiesta? ¿Qué celebraban?"

-¿Pero cómo? Hermione no terminó la frase porque Harry había llegado al rescate y asomándose a la ventana llamó la atención de los reporteros que en su desesperación por conseguir una fotografía cubrieron a su amiga. Ella aprovechó aquel segundo y se desapareció reapareciendo casi al instante en el baño de la cafetería de enfrente.

Cuando se acercó al mostrador pidió varias bebidas, algunos panecillos y una caja de dulces; sabiendo que no podría desaparecerse salió por la puerta principal y volvió a meterse entre los reporteros que durante el eterno medio minuto que le tomó cruzar la calle y abrir la puerta del edificio consiguieron más de cincuenta fotos.

Ya en su departamento Hermione miró a su alrededor, aunque su casa no era particularmente grande, con tanta gente ahí parecía aún más pequeña. En la sala y sobre algunos colchones conjurados dormían Neville, Luna, Harry; abrazado a Ginny intentando despertarla a besos; Ron, George y Theodore.

 _¡Esto es tan extraño!_ Pensó cuando vio que en media de sus amigos, ahora estaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo aquel joven que era hijo de un mortífago conocido y además condenado

-Me sorprendes Hermione, dijo él.

-Deja de hacer eso Theo, respondió ella.

-¿Qué cosa? Contestó con una cara de inocencia que hubiera cautivado a cualquiera. –Te ayudo. Y levantándose fue hacia ella y tomó varias de las bebidas.

Eso, a lo que la muchacha se refería era aquel maldito hábito que tenía Nott de usar la legeremancia con quienes le rodeaban. Él, como todos los otros hijos de mortífagos habían recibido la mejor instrucción en aquel arte y aunque en la actualidad ya no lo necesitara a Theo aún se le hacía difícil evitarlo y era lo que había hecho cuando por instinto se despertó ante el sonido de Hermione entrando y de inmediato descubrió que verlo en medio de sus amigos le parecía extraño.

Y es que, considerando lo que había pasado en la guerra, lo era pero como todo el grupo sabía media década después muchas cosas habían cambiado. Una de ellas era que en la oficina de aurores en aquel momento habían dos Slytherin entrenando codo a codo con Harry y Ron. Theo era uno de ellos y aunque al principio fue tajantemente rechazado por el grupo su comportamiento y tenacidad habían logrado conseguirle la amistad de todos quienes en aquel momento empezaban a despertar a su alrededor.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Un viernes muggle por todo lo alto Gritó George sonriente y haciendo que el resto de cuerpos empezaran a revivir.

-Cállate, parece que un crucio me taladrara la cabeza. Dijo Ron tirando su cabello como si quisiera separar su cerebro del resto de su cuerpo.

-Pues, ese es el precio que debes pagar por beber tanto Ron. Le contestó su hermana que apartaba a Harry con desgano indicándole que necesitaba una ducha.

\- La verdad nunca creí que un lugar muggle fuera tan divertido. Contestó Theo que, usando su varita, empezaba a levitar panes, cafés y jugos hacia sus amigos.

Poco a poco todos recibieron el desayuno y acomodándose se miraron, la noche había sido realmente divertida y los estragos se hacían presentes en cada uno de ellos.

Y es que, a pesar de que eran sobrevivientes de una guerra y habían madurado a la fuerza enfrentándose con horrores que muchos adultos jamás hubieran imaginado, aún eran jóvenes y la noche anterior habían decidido salir a bailar. Por lo general, aquella fecha, era de carácter familiar, ya que conmemoraba el cumpleaños de los gemelos pero considerando que uno de ellos había muerto siempre había estado impregnada de una tristeza patente. Sin embargo este año Harry y Ginny, que como era de esperarse habían vuelto a estar juntos y aunque no era oficial porque para los señores Weasley ella aún vivía bajo su techo, compartían departamento desde hace meses, decidieron que, para evitar aquel recuerdo era momento de cambiar las cosas. Por ello habían regalado a los señores Weasley un pequeño viaje en la línea de cruceros "Blue star" que aunque era un crucero muggle estaba dirigido por una familia de magos y tenía en sus barcos un área mágica en donde podrían disfrutar. Esto había sido para Molly absolutamente relajante ya que por primera vez en años ella y su esposo estarían juntos y a solas y para Arthur decididamente maravilloso ya que solo tenía que salir de aquel sector para encontrase con todo aquello que le fascinaba de la vida muggle. Con ellos relajados y en alta mar, Charlie había optado por no ir a la madriguera prefiriendo visitar a Bill, que con su segundo hijo en camino, debía convivir con una esposa embaraza mitad veela y una bebé de dos años cuyo carácter conjugaba a la perfección su parte veela, su parte licántropa y su parecido con su abuela Weasly.

Percy por su lado estaba ausente del país hace dos meses ya que el ministerio lo había enviado a una misión que implicaba crear lazos amistosos con el departamento mágico latino americano. Así solo quedaban los menores de los Weasly y como Ginny sabía George necesitaba en aquella fecha un poco de alegría por ello y con la ayuda de Hermione decidieron que lo mejor sería salir a divertirse y sabiendo que un lugar mágico, las interrupciones, las felicitaciones y las expresiones de agradecimiento interferirían con la noche decidieron contratar una sala VIP en una de las discotecas más famosas del Londres Muggle.

Ya en el lugar, la noche transcurrió de forma excelente y para asombro de todos, los tragos la música y la diversión se alargaron tanto que a las cinco y media de la mañana, cuando cerraron, Hermione decidió invitar a sus amigos a dormir un poco en su departamento.

Seis horas después todos comían el desayuno y rememoraban lo que había sido una noche inolvidable. George había conocido a una hermosa chica con quien había intercambiado besos y caricias durante toda la velada, Harry y Ginny, más acostumbrados que los demás al ambiente bailaron casi todas las canciones y el resto del grupo decidió que era momento de catar todas y cada una delas bebidas muggle de la carta lo que, por sus caras, no había sido tan buena idea.

En fin, la mañana de sábado, que en realidad ya era tarde, era una típica reunión de jóvenes trasnochados y con resaca hasta que una lechuza golpeteó en la ventana.

Harry, Ron y Theo giraron la cabeza al unísono y mirando al ave soltaron un hondo suspiro.

-Es del ministerio. Dijo Harry y apresurándose tomó el pergamino.

 _Señores Potter, Weasly y Nott._

 _Sala de Hermione Granger_

 _Colchones de la sala_

 _Como ya saben el entrenamiento de auror requiere que estén siempre listos para enfrentarse al peligro y por ello, mediante esta misiva, son convocados a un entrenamiento sorpresa que se realizará en el Bosque De Thupton en Rumania. Dentro de 40 minutos._

 _Atentamente:_

 _El jefe de la oficina de aurores._

-¡Demonios! Gritó Harry, entrenamiento sorpresa en Rumania.

De inmediato sus dos amigos se levantaron como resortes y empezaron a atragantarse de café y comida. Como todos sabían, los entrenamientos sorpresa podían durar días y considerando su estado era mejor tener comida en el estómago y algunas provisiones en los bolsillos. Veinte minutos más tarde cuando los tres estaban cambiados y el resto del grupo los miraba perezosa pero comprensivamente terminaron de arreglarse y despidiéndose se desaparecieron dentro del armario que Hermione tenido destinado para ese fin.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de regresar a la realidad, el mundo necesita bromas. Dijo George y poniéndose de pie empezó a buscar su varita, cuando la encontró se dirigió hacia la cocina tomó dos pastas más y con un gran abrazo se despidió de Hermione, luego giró hacia Ginny, cuyo semblante estaba triste por la despedida y abrazándola le dijo -Gracias hermanita, ha sido un cambio agradable.

Esa fue la señal, todos sabían que era momento de despedirse Neville se levantó y ayudó a Luna, se despidieron y desaparecieron tras George.

Cuando solo quedaban Hermione y Ginny ambas se miraron satisfechas.

-¡Lo logramos Hermione! Es la primera vez que veo sonreír a George en su cumpleaños desde hace… bueno tu sabes.

-Lo sé, espero que tus padres también estén disfrutándolo. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que Harry se ha ido? ¿Quieres pasar este fin de semana aquí? Podemos ir de compras en la tarde y mañana iremos a ese spa mágico al que fuimos la vez pasada.

Ginny la miró pensativa y sopesó sus opciones. Regresar a su departamento no tenía sentido porque Harry no estaba, ir a la madriguera tampoco.

-De acuerdo dijo ella y con un movimiento de varita empezó a ayudar a su amiga a poner orden en la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que les guste y si no les gusta por favor coméntenlo ! Me encantaría recibir sus consejos y saber qué piensan de mi historia.

:)

Al día siguiente las dos muchachas se aparecían en el recibidor del spa causando el ya acostumbrado aspaviento de los empleados.

-Señorita Potter, dijo, Weasly. Señorita Granger. Buenos días, pasen, ¿Qué desean hacer hoy? Hermione, amable como siempre, sonrió ante las reverencias del muchacho que las atendía y le dijo que pasarían la mañana en la piscina.

Instaladas en dos perezosas las brujas conversaban.

-Estoy cansada de que la gente me diga Potter, es decir sé que todo el mundo mágico sabe que estoy comprometida pero aún no me he casado y creo que en parte es culpa de que la gente lo da por hecho. Harry no ha decidido la fecha de la boda aún y entre sus entrenamientos y los míos parece que el momento ideal no llegará nunca

-Tranquila Ginny, de todas formas ya prácticamente son marido y mujer, eso es solo una formalidad. ¿Por qué estás tan apurada?

-Bueno, es una formalidad pero te recuerdo que según mis padres yo aún vivo con ellos y cada vez me es más difícil hacer que no descubran que ya no lo hago.

-En realidad, creo que lo saben muy bien solo que prefieren no tocar el tema.

Y eso era cierto los señores Weasley sabían que Ginny había abandonado su casa para vivir con su novio pero imaginarla como una mujer y no como su hija menor se les hacía tan difícil que preferían evitarlo hasta que la boda los obligara a hacer lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo Ginny pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera y ellos sabían que las noches en que decía que debía entrenar hasta tarde y que no la esperaran despiertos dormía en su "otra casa" como le decían en secreto. Las noches en que pasaba en la madriguera se debían a que Harry se ausentaba por una misión o un entrenamiento y como no eran escasas era fácil para ellos fingir que no sabían nada.

-¿Y tú Hermione? Han pasado cuatro años desde que te separaste de Ron, seguro hay alguien más

-La verdad es que no tengo tiempo, la carrera me agobia y la pasantía consume todo mi tiempo libre.

Hermione, que tras la guerra había regresa a la escuela para conseguir sus EXTASIS cursaba el último semestre de Leyes mágicas con enfoque en relaciones entre especies y como era de esperarse de una estudiante brillante desde tercer año era pasante en el ministerio, aunque, en realidad, su pasantía se había convertido en un trabajo remunerado que cada vez le demandaba más y más horas.

-¿Es extraño no? Si hace cinco años alguien me hubiera contado esta versión del futuro me hubiera reído en su cara.

-¿A qué te refieres Ginny?

-Bueno, piénsalo. Tú en el ministerio, yo jugando a nivel profesional, Harry y Ron siendo aurores. Neville enseñando en Hogwarts, Luna dirigiendo el quisquilloso y Theo, bueno, siendo parte del grupo.

Hermione iba a responder pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Todo cambia, aunque veo que la modestia de Granger sigue intacta. ¿A quién se le ocurre usar una túnica en la piscina?

Era Pansy Parkinson, la chica que durante años había sido novia de Draco, aquella que había tratado de entregar a Harry en la Batalla final y que había proferido burlas e insultos a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tenían entrenamiento.

Para cualquiera que no conociera las circunstancias aquella amabilidad era sorprendente pero tal como había dicho la recién llegada todo cambia.

Tras la guerra Pansy había sido llamada a testificar y para sorpresa de quienes asistieron a su juicio una verdad asombrosa llenó la sala. Sus padres, aunque sangre limpia, nunca habían sido partidarios de Voldemort y en realidad, con la ayuda de la orden del Fenix habían ayudado a muchos hijos de muggles y sus familias a dejar el país; su hija sin embargo no lo sabía ya que por su seguridad prefirieron ocultárselo, así, si algún día Voldemort los atrapaba, ella podría negarlo todo y salvar su vida. El plan de sus padres había funcionado hasta que un par de meses antes de la caída de los mortífagos, su lider había descubierto a la pareja a quienes castigó entregándolos a los dementores. Pansy descubrió todo y en aquel momento comprendió porqué sus padres jamás habían dicho nada. Por ello, juró que la memoria de sus padres, a quienes aparentemente jamás comprendió, sería honrada y aquella noche en que la batalla tuvo lugar, ella empezó por salvar a Potter y es que, cuando reunieron a todos los alumnos en el gran comedor la muchacha se percató de que Crabbe y Goyle, que ya no respondían a Malfoy, habían localizado a su enemigo y estaban a punto de hechizarlo, por lo que sabiendo que no podía hacer más para evitarlo llamó la atención de todos gritando hacia él y, aunque la mitad del colegio la amenazaron, evitó que aquella batalla, que aún no empezaba, terminara de forma absurda.

-Siéntate Pansy, dijo Hermione girando los ojos y retirando sus piernas. Pansy hizo caso y se dirigió a Ginny.

-Ellos tenían entrenamiento, yo lo tuve la semana pasada, nos han dividido en grupos. ¿Les tocó Rumania o Transilvania?

-Runamia, contestó Ginny.

-Vaya tuvieron suerte, a mí me tocó Transilvania y pase cuatro días en una espantosa mazmorra. Cualquiera diría que como aurores profesionales no deberíamos continuar teniendo ese tipo de pruebas pero Squash, que es un digno sucesor de Moody, insiste en que el entrenamiento de un auror jamás acaba.

Ginny se estremeció pensando en lo que su novio y su hermano estarían viviendo en aquel momento pero Hermione la tranquilizó diciendo

-Bueno, Pansy, en eso tiene razón, un auror debe estar siempre más adelante que los otros magos.

Las muchachas sonrieron y se miraron, la guerra había terminado pero los mortífagos que escaparon habían logrado reunir varios seguidores y aunque las amenazas no eran inminentes los crímenes contra mestizos y muggles aun existían.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? Preguntó Pansy, que se había acomodado en una tercera silla a la orilla de la piscina y se frotaba una poción protectora en los brazos

-Relajándonos dijo Hermione. Te extrañamos la noche del viernes. ¿Qué tal tu cita?

-No fue una cita, Draco y yo no salimos desde el colegio pero se puede decir que somos mejores amigos, al fin y al cabo, los dos estamos solos.

Hermione recordó entonces que Pansy había perdido a sus padres y que Draco, aunque se había librado de Azkaban por intervención de Harry, había perdido a su padre y meses después a su madre.

-Esto sonará terrible pero me impresiona que una mujer pudiera amar tanto a Lucius Malfoy como para ….

-Narcissa se suicidó por su hijo. Además, creo que esa fue su forma de asegurar que Draco pudiera reintegrarse a la sociedad, ella siempre fue una estratega y sabía que la muerte de su esposo a manos de Karkarov generaría lástima hacia Draco y su suicidio terminaría de confirmar que él ya no tenía nada que ver con los mortífagos.

Hermione iba a responder pero un sonido vibrante le llamó la atención, Ginny, que no lo había escuchado nunca buscó su varita por instinto pero de inmediato su gesto se desencajó al ver que Pansy giraba hacia su bolso y extraía de él un celular.

-¿Tienes un celular? Gritó Hermione -Es un teléfono Ginny.

-Si, lo sé. Respondió ella -Harry me los mostró alguna vez y tenemos uno en casa

-¿Por qué se asombran tanto? ¿Es que acaso por ser bruja no puedo disfrutar de algo muggle? Bueno, les explico, Draco es ahora el dueño de las empresas Malfoy y desde hace un año ha hecho varias alianzas con empresas muggles.

Pansy iba a continuar pero se detuvo un minuto a saborear el efecto de sus palabras luego, descubriendo que eso no explicaba nada continuó

-Si, lo sé, es casi inimaginable pero él es muy astuto en los negocios y sabía que no podría recuperar toda su fortuna en el mundo mágico por lo que decidió expandirse. Para hacerlo contrató a una secretaria mestiza que básicamente es la cara de la empresa ante los muggles, es una chica muy agradable por cierto.

Ginny al oir eso salió de su estupor y codeó a Hermione que sonrió pícaramente pero volvió a ver a Pansy.

-En fin, ella le exigió a Draco que se hiciera de un celular ya que en algunas ocasiones debía consultar cosas urgentes con él y delante de los clientes no podía enviarle un patronus o una lechuza. Cuando al fin se familiarizó con este aparato me regaló uno y pues he llegado a encontrarle el gusto, porque pues, hay ciertas personas muggles con quienes me gusta hablar y esta es la única forma.

-Vaya… fue todo lo que dijo Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que les guste y si no les gusta por favor coméntenlo ! Me encantaría recibir sus consejos y saber qué piensan de mi historia.

:)

Aquel Lunes era ajetreado, Hermione tenía clase a las ocho de la mañana, una reunión en el ministerio a las diez y un almuerzo con sus profesores a las doce. Por ello, se decidió por un simple pantalón de tela suave y basta ancha, un buzo tono lavanda y una túnica negra. Salió apurada y como de costumbre cruzó la calle para ordenar algo en la cafetería de enfrente. Estaba retrasada y aun adormilada cuando tomó el primer sorbo de su café y se despareció hacia la facultad.

Su clase había sido provechosa y la reunión prometía lo mismo hasta que, mientras esperaba a los asistentes, descubrió que el tema a tratar estaba relacionado con Malfoy C&C. _Espero que haya enviado a su asistente._ Pensó, ya que, hasta el momento, en cada reunión que había compartido con el ex mortífago sus miradas asesinas habían logrado exasperarla.

-Pues no, Granger, he venido yo. Escuchó decir a una voz tan fría como el hielo.

-¡Te he dicho que nunca uses la legeremancia conmigo! Malfoy.

-No necesito hacerlo si expresas tus pensamientos en voz fuerte y clara, Granger.

Hermione se sobresaltó, ¿en verdad había pensado en voz alta? No podía asegurarlo aunque era bastante común en ella; mientras intentaba descifrarlo el jefe de control de leyes mágicas ingresó en la habitación y tomó asiento. Ella y Malfoy lo miraron y acercándose a la mesa se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, señor Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que sucede que ha requerido de esta reunión urgente?

-Verá señor Banch, como usted sabe mi empresa se dedica a las importaciones y exportaciones, para ello, las conexiones son sumamente importantes y gracias a ello he descubierto algo que me incomoda bastante.

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver con el ministerio?

-Bueno, supongo que un cargamento de elfos domésticos es algo de lo que el ministerio debe ocuparse.

Hermione, que había estado sentada mirando al infinito, giró tan bruscamente hacia Malfoy que un tendón de su cuello le dolió.

-¿cargamento?

-Señor Malfoy, explíquese.

-Bueno, el viernes por la tarde tuve una visita particularmente extraña y ya que no quiero ningún problema con el ministerio he decidido que lo mejor sería hablarlo con alguien a quien le importara. Contestó el rubio dirigiendo una particular y profunda mirada a Hermione. – Verá usted Banch, al parecer este miércoles llegará desde áfrica un barco muggle a Francia, en ese barco hay un cargamento de tres elfos domésticos y dos elfinas.

-Malfoy eso es inverosímil, ¿cómo van a haber elfos en un barco muggle?

-Verás Granger, sucede que uno de mis clientes hizo la compra de algunas obras de arte mágico y el vendedor ha enviado junto con los cuadros a esas criaturas. El problema es que les ha ordenado inmovilidad total durante el viaje, que dura casi 50 horas, encerrándolos en las cajas de las pinturas y le ha pedido a mi cliente que en cuanto lleguen a Francia les otorgue la prenda.

-¡Eso los dejaría varados en otro país y absolutamente desprotegidos! Gruñó Hermione que odiaba cómo trataban los magos a los elfos

-Así es, yo quiero por lo tanto tomarlos para mi casa pero, ya que provienen de otro país y están en una situación tan peculiar, he decidido que el ministerio debería saberlo.

-Señor Malfoy, usted comprenderá que aquellos elfos deben estar teniendo una experiencia terrible y que según los estatus mágicos internacionales no podemos traerlos a Inglaterra sin el permiso de su amo, que lastimosamente no tendrán en cuanto bajen del barco.

-Señor, dijo Hermione, quizá eso se pueda solucionar, verá usted, en este momento los elfos aún tienen un amo. Hermione pronunció aquello como si la idea fuera una grotesca babosa en su boca. Por lo que si Malfoy, digo, el señor Malfoy, se pone en contacto con su cliente y él lo aprueba, podríamos ir al barco y traerlos al ministerio, en donde su nuevo empleador, Hermione puso excesivo énfasis en la palabra, los liberará y junto conmigo discutirá los términos de su nuevo contrato.

-Señorita Granger, su inocencia ante la actitud de los elfos me extraña, usted sabe muy bien que esas criaturas se niegan a liberarse, si me disculpa, su plan de leyes es por decir lo menos, risible.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a aquellas reprimendas pero su determinación le exigió volver al ataque. Entonces señor, sugiere usted que un representante del ministerio, que conoce el caso de primera mano ¿va a ignorarlo?

La mueca en el rostro de su jefe aseguró a Hermione que había ganado.

-Bien entonces, aquí está, dijo haciendo una floritura con la varita, el permiso que necesita para crear el traslador y para que la entrada de los elfos sea legal. El resto, corre por su cuenta. Buenos días.

Cuando el hombre abandonó la sala Hermione dirigió su mirada a Malfoy y le dijo

-Tienes claro Malfoy que bajo ningún motivo permitiré que esos elfos sean esclavizados por ti. ¿verdad?

La mueca que hizo el mago cruzó su rostro por menos de un segundo y cuando respondió Hermione dudaba de haberla visto.

-Así es. Trabajaran para mí bajo los términos que deseen. ¿A qué hora saldremos?

-A las cuatro, en el departamento de transporte

-Buenos días.

Malfoy abandonó la sala dejando a Hermione completamente asombrada, en menos de una semana había descubierto que no solo tenía tratos con muggles sino que además sabía utilizar un celular y pretendía proteger a cinco elfos domésticos que nada tenían que ver con él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que les guste y si no les gusta por favor coméntenlo ! Me encantaría recibir sus consejos y saber qué piensan de mi historia.

:)

-¿Acaso estás loca?

-¿Hermione dónde estás?

Los gritos de Harry y Ron inundaron el departamento y ella los escuchó desde la ducha, poco a poco, e intuyendo que en cualquier segundo entrarían al baño tomó su varita y convirtió las puertas de vidrio en una pared.

En cuanto lo hizo supo que estaba en lo correcto porque Harry abrió la puerta y empezó a gritar

-¡Llegamos de una misión que nos ha tenido mordiendo lodo los últimos dos días y resulta que lo primero que escuchamos es que la señorita ha pedido un traslador para ella y para Malfoy con destino a un barco en mitad de quien sabe dónde!

-Harry, estamos en su ducha, decía Ron avergonzado y dándole la espalda a donde sabía que estaba Hermione

-Ron, ¡me importa un comino si estamos en su inodoro! No irás sola con un ex mortífago a quien sabe dónde! ¿me escuchaste, Hermione?

-Eso es verdad Hermione, es demasiado peligroso ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Quieres que te ataque por la espalda?

La voz de su amiga sonó apagada desde el otro lado de la pared

-Miren, esto es un asunto del ministerio, soy la única en quien confío para que esos elfos lleguen a salvo hasta aquí y no terminen esclavizados por cualquier mago.

-Voy a ir con Malfoy, si. No; no creo que me ataque y si, están en mi ducha.

-Demonios, escuchó decir a Ron antes de sentir el portazo.

Cuando salió cambiada y con el pelo mojado sus amigos esperaban en la sala y la miraban como si fuera un desconocido.

-Mira Hermione, esta idea es ridícula. ¿Tú en serio crees que a Malfoy le importan unos elfos? Tiene toda la pinta de ser una trampa. Dijo Ron.

-Piénsalo Hermione. Replicó Harry.

-Miren, en media hora debo irme así que no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión. Suficiente tengo con sus tonterías sobre protectoras en mi departamento como para que ahora empiecen a interferir en mi trabajo.

Su tono, como bien sabían sus amigos, marcaba el final de aquella discusión, por lo que reconociéndose derrotados Harry dijo

-Por lo menos, déjanos ir contigo.

Hermione los miró lentamente esperando que notaran lo ridículo de su petición, Harry tenía un ojo morado, varias heridas en la mano y un pie vendado; Ron, por su parte, tenía chamuscada la mitad de su cabellera, un brazo en cabestrillo y la boca llena de protuberancias.

-De acuerdo, no podemos, dijeron los dos brujos al unísono.

-¿Y theo? Preguntó ella.

-Está peor que nosotros.

-Entonces ¿me puedo ir?

-No, espera. Dijo Harry y con un movimiento de su varita envió un patronus.

Diez minutos después, el armario de apariciones avisaba que había alguien dentro que no tenía la contraseña para salir de él.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? Sáquenme de aquí.

-Tú y tú endemoniada manía de la seguridad. Gritó Hermione. –¿Pansy? ¿Eres tú?

-Si.

-Lo siento, dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno Potter ¿Qué quieres? Estaba ocupada ¿sabes?

-Lo siento, Pansy, pero necesitamos un favor.

Cuando la chica miró a sus compañeros aurores sonrió…

-¡Vaya! veo que la han tenido fácil en el entrenamiento.

Hermione se sorprendió pero evitó comentar nada, sabía que, en verdad, sus heridas eran pocas en comparación con otras ocasiones.

-Pansy, nuestra, muy inteligente amiga, ha decidido hacer un viajecito con el idiota de Malfoy, ¿podrías acompañarla?

La muchacha lo miró incrédulo, ella sabía que Draco no era la persona favorita de Harry pero tanta desconfianza la irritaba.

-Claro, Harry, así de paso le enseñaré un expelliarmus a Hermione, digo ya que es tan indefensa.

Ron y Harry bufaron y la miraron con cara de pocos amigos mientras Hermione se reía por lo bajo.

Cuando se fueron, Pansy se giró hacia Hermione y le dijo

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Te explicó en el camino, vamos, estamos retrasadas.

En el ministerio, Draco esperaba impasible pero cuando vio llegar a Pansy se relajó, aparentemente la idea de viajar con su ex enemiga tampoco le tenía muy cómodo.

-Hola princesa dijo y dirigió a su amiga un caluroso abrazo.

-Bombom. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué locura vas a hacer ahora?

-Buenas tardes, Malfoy. Dijo Hermione pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a una oficina de donde regresó con una pluma que brillaba. – ¿Tenemos todo? Bien, ¿listos?

La sensación aunque no era nueva aún molestaba a Hermione que tocó el piso del barco y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Draco. Pansy, con su entrenamiento de auror, aterrizó de pie y de inmediato lanzó tres hechizos desilusionadores.

-Vaya, búsquense un cuarto rió al ver que sus acompañantes estaban en el piso con las piernas entrelazadas.

-Lo siento dijo Hermione y se pudo en pie de un salto

-Deberías adelgazar contestó Malfoy recuperando el aire y poniéndose en pie.

Juntos, el grupo se dirigió hacia lo bodega de carga en donde encontraron las cajas y a los elfos, a quienes reconocieron al borde del colapso pero aún inmóviles, estaban sucios y temblaban pero no quisieron moverse ni siquiera cuando Hermione les explicó lo que sucedía.

Malfoy, que sabía que solo una orden podría hacerlos cambiar de parecer dijo.

-Miren, yo soy su nuevo amo y les ordeno que salten.

Hermione lo miró con furia asesina pero de inmediato las diminutas figuras se elevaron. Entonces comprendió que la orden de Malfoy era tanto para determinar si la lealtad de los elfos había cambiado como para eliminar la última orden que habían acatado.

-Perfecto. Síganme y toquen ese pluma.

Hermione lo miró con atención, debía reconocer que Draco era autoritario pero que no parecía maltratarlos. Pansy por su lado estaba risueña mirando a su amigo.

-Bien, si eso ha sido todo, regresemos al ministerio, supongo que ahí no tendré que hacer de guardaespaldas ¿verdad, Hermione? Dijo Pansy con voz aburrida.

-Así que por eso estabas aquí. Dijo Malfoy y, volviéndose a Hermione, comentó -¿Qué, creías que te iba a atacar?

Pansy, sabiendo que eso podía fácilmente convertirse en un momento desagradable dijo -Fue idea de Ron.

El grupo tocó la pluma y regresó al ministerio en donde se dirigió al despacho que tenía Hermione.

-Bueno, sana y salva Granger, dijo Pansy con sorna, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Has el favor de no retenerla demasiado, Tenemos una reunión importante mañana temprano. Gritó Malfoy a su amiga

A Hermione no se le pasó el comentario y anotó una evidencia más de aquello que hace meses sospechaba. Los elfos, por su parte estaban apiñados en una esquina mirando con pánico todo lo que les rodeaba.

-Malfoy, ¡haz algo! dijo Hermione mirándolos con tristeza.

-Vengan y siéntense. Ordenó Draco que hizo aparecer dos sillones grandes. –¿Me comprenden?

Hermione escuchó la pregunta sin entender a qué se refería Malfoy hasta que uno de los elfos contestó.

-Nosotros comprendemos el idioma del amo.

Entonces Hermione hizo una mueca de comprensión, los elfos venían de otro país y probablemente hablaban otro idioma.

-Vaya Granger, para una bruja como tú eso fue muy lento. Rió Draco. Te instruyo, dijo con sarcasmo, los elfos tienen la habilidad de aprender el idioma de su nuevo amo en segundos, es parte de sus poderes.

-Son fascinantes dijo ella emocionda pero de inmediato recordó porqué seguían ahí.

Casi una hora después Malfoy abandonaba el despacho seguido de sus cinco elfos, que ahora vestían paños de cocina limpios y planchados de color plata. Ninguno de ellos había accedido a ser liberado y mucho menos a tener un sueldo pero habían aceptado de buen ánimo que sus horarios empezaran a las seis de la mañana y terminaran a las nueve de la noche, así como se habían emocionado mucho sabiendo que tendrían los domingos libres. Aparentemente, el trato había sido lo más parecido a un trabajo que pudo conseguir Hermione y Draco había estado de acuerdo en sus condiciones agregando una sola, debían preocuparse por su apariencia y el peor castigo que se infringirían sería el de saltarse una comida. Esta última condición sorprendió un poco a Hermione pero terminó de convencerla de que enviaba a esas criaturas a una casa segura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que les guste y si no les gusta por favor coméntenlo ! Me encantaría recibir sus consejos y saber qué piensan de mi historia.

:)

-¡Entonces eso lo confirma! Gritaba Ginny sonriendo

Como todos los jueves, las muchachas se habían reunido a cenar y Hermione acababa de contarles acerca del comentario que Malfoy le había hecho a Pansy.

-Yo lo sabía -dijo Luna- Pansy tiene un aura brillante, está enamorada.

-Si Luna, lo extraño es que está enamorada de la asistente de Malfoy, una mestiza. Contestó Ginny.

-Bueno Ginny, no porque seas de los 28 ancestrales quiere decir que creas en sus tonterías. Contestó Hermione, además ya sabíamos que Pansy dejó todo eso atrás.

-Es tan extraño, ¿la recuerdan del colegio? ¿Quién diría que ahora sería nuestra amiga? y a todo esto, qué dijeron los chicos cuando les contaste cómo se comportó Malfoy con los elfos.

-Pues, no dijeron mucho. Dijo Hermione sonriendo -Estaban tan impresionados como yo.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo y Hermione regresó a su casa en donde, al fin, pudo sentarse en el sofá y descansar. Su horario definitivamente la estaba matando pero solo tenía que esperar 24 horas más. Aquel viernes era su último día de clases y luego tendría dos meses de vacaciones del ministerio antes de entrar a formar parte de él como una profesional. Todo lo que había planificado estaba saliendo a la perfección y estaba realmente contenta con la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sin saber en qué momento se había quedado dormida Hermione bostezó al despertarse, era de madrugada y su estómago rugía de hambre. La ensalada del almuerzo la había dejado insatisfecha. Mirando hacia su cocina y con poca de gana de cocinar consultó su reloj, tal como lo suponía era demasiado tarde para encontrar un restaurante abierto y demasiado temprano como para esperar a que los abrieran. Sus ojos se deslizaron a través delas estanterías que cubrían la pared que tenía en frente y al encontrarse con un libro que decía _Ricardo III_ sonrió y pensó en voz alta " _Un sándwich, mi reino por un sándwich"_ Su broma provocó su propia risa pero de inmediato ese sentimiento se apagó bajo un fuerte crack, varios ruidos en las ventanas y un grito, que en conjunto la hicieron esconderse tras el sofá enarbolando su varita.

Cuando asomó la cabeza para saber qué había ocurrido se encontró de frente con Theo y Ron que apuntaban a un bulto con sus varitas.

-¿Qué demonios? Gritó Hermione corriendo hacia ellos que con sus reflejos de auror y sin quitar la vista del bulto la envolvieron en algo que parecía una burbuja protectora. –Sáquenme de aquí inmediatamente malditos locos aprensivos. Les gritó pero su voz se vio opacada por la entrada de Harry y Ginny que salían del armario de apariciones varita en alto.

-¿Qué paso? Gritó Harry mientras Ginny corría hacia su amiga liberándola de la burbuja y atenta a cualquier movimiento.

El ambiente estaba oscuro y cuando Ginny encendió las luces Hermione notó que todos estaban en pijama excepto Theo que vestía un traje negro.

Hermione los miró y empujándolos se inclinó hacia el bulto, para su sorpresa lo que tenía en frente era una elfina doméstica uniformada con el emblema de Malfoy Manor y aturdida por dos hechizos. Ella se lanzó hacia la elfina y con su varita dijo –Enervate- a lo que de inmediato la elfina saltó del piso y corrió tras el desayunador de la cocina.

-¡Hey!, ven acá gritó Ron que la persiguió y, levantándola como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, la sentó en la mesa.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? Gritó Harry que había tomado una posición defensiva.

La elfina, que temblaba y observaba a su alrededor con verdadero pánico, no podía hablar por los sollozos.

-Basta Harry, la estás asustando dijo Ginny que había aprendido a lidiar con elfos después de algunos encontronazos con Kreacher.

-Claro que la estoy asustando, ¿no ves que tiene el emblema de Malfoy en el pecho?

El grupo giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia la elfina y Ron la sujetó con más fuerza cuando esta se revolvió en sus manos tratando de escapar.

-Hola, perdona si te hemos asustado, no te vamos a hacer daño pero nos gustaría que nos explicaras tu presencia aquí. Dijo Ginny acercándose y obligando a Ron a soltarla.

-Toma, tranquila. Dijo Hermione ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, cosa que de la que se arrepintió de inmediato porque solo logró reavivar los hipidos de la elfina.

Mientras tanto, Theo se había acercado y cuando dejó de llorar dijo

-Zori, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sus compañeros giraron hacia él asombrados de que conociera el nombre de la elfina y Theo por respuesta dijo

-Draco es mi amigo y voy a su casa muy seguido, ustedes lo saben.

-Señor, Nott, susurró la elfina.

-¿Si Zori? Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo estaba despierta porqué había decidido esperar a que el amo Malfoy se acostara antes de ir a la cama.

Ginny vio la cara de Hermione y antes de que ella hablara la interrumpió, sabía que si la cortaba sería muy difícil volverla a convencer.

-Entonces me puse a pensar en lo buena que había sido la señorita con nosotros, dijo señalando a Hermione. -Nos consiguió un amo bueno y que nos cuida, ¡aunque quiso obligarnos a cobrarle! Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de los ojos de la elfina como si hubiera dicho que acababa de matar a alguien.

Todos miraron a Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y esperaron

-Entonces mientras pensaba en la señorita escuché su voz diciendo que quería un sánduche y pensé que podía ayudarla con eso, vine hacia acá pero cuando llegué… eso fue todo, la elfina se volvió a desesperar y empezó a hipar. Theo la miró con gracia y suavemente le dijo

-Zori, no te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo. Ahora vuelve a casa y recuerda las condiciones de tu amo sobre los castigos.

Un fuerte crack inundó la habitación y la elfina desapareció. Entonces Hermione, que había olvidado el hambre se dejó caer en el sillón y mirando a sus amigos dijo

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?

-Bueno, verás, dijo Theo, los elfos son criaturas mágicas muy peculiares, su raza tiene un poder casi incomprensible para detectar las necesidades de los magos, yo creo que como Zori estaba pensando en ti se conectó contigo y por ello escuchó tu pedido

-Hermione, no te asustes, dijo Ginny adivinando lo que su amiga pensaba, no eres su ama ni nada por el estilo es solo que, en la lógica de los elfos que ella haya venido hasta aquí a prepararte un sánduche es lo más… bueno… lógico. Créeme a veces me ha pasado con Kreacher. Mi madre odia cuando llega a la madriguera porque a mí se me antoja un vaso con agua

Harry miro a Ginny sorprendido, no sabía que su elfo la estimaba tanto.

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido dijo Hermione, pero ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Tu departamento, como todos nuestros hogares, tiene varios hechizos protectores y encantamientos alarma y todos se activaron en cuanto la elfina se apareció fuera del área designada. Theo estaba llegando y me despertó de inmediato, nos aparecimos y la aturdimos. Dijo Ron

-Yo también escuché la alarma y me iba a desaparecer cuando Ginny bajó las escaleras y vino conmigo.

Hermione los miraba sorprendidos, ella sabía que, desde que sus amigos se volvieron aurores, sus casas estaban casi tan protegidas como el mismo ministerio pero esto le parecía ridículo.

-¿Se dan cuenta del caos que ha causado su sobre protección? Les reclamó

-No lo creo, dijo Ron, mira, esta vez ha sido algo gracioso pero qué tal si hubiera sido un mortífago.

-¿O un asaltante? Añadió Harry

Hermione sabía que no ganaría esa discusión por lo que dando por zanjado el tema dijo

-o mi amante.

Una risa generalizada inundó la estancia y entonces Ron se dirigió a Harry

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar dormir a mi hermana así?

Harry no lo comprendió pero luego, al mirar a Ginny, entendió que, en efecto, la pelirroja estaba demasiado descubierta para cualquiera que no fuera él y de inmediato tomó la mano de Ginny la dirigió hacia el armario de desaparición y antes de girar sobre sus talones dijo

-Es que, cuñado, no estábamos durmiendo.

La protesta de Ron no llegó a sus oídos porqué sabiendo que esa era la broma que llegaba al límite del tema Harry despareció de inmediato. Hermione reía a carcajadas y Nott igual.

-Ya Ron, tu sabes que Harry la ama, le dijo pero el pelirrojo había tenido suficiente malgenio

-Adiós dijo y se desapareció rumbo al departamento que compartía con Theo.

-Hermione, dijo este que sabía que ella estaba preocupada, relájate Draco jamás castigaría a su elfina, a lo mucho le prohibirá volver a parecerse en la casa de alguien más sin su consentimiento. Y dicho esto también desapareció.

Hermione volvió a quedarse sola y una vez que revisó la situación en su cabeza empezó a reír descontroladamente.

El lunes llegó como un bocado de tranquilidad para Hermione. Cuando despertó descubrió que había dormido hasta pasadas las diez y sonriendo se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un chocolate caliente. Mientras lo bebía revisó su agenda, tenía los siguientes dos meses planeados minuto a minuto y pensaba aprovecharlos al máximo.

Su primera parada, el día miércoles, sería en Rusia, ella estaba absolutamente fascinada por la historia de los Romanov que como descubrió en su segundo año en Hogwarts eran también conocidos en la comunidad mágica, ya que su hija menor, Anastasia, había sobrevivido a la masacre gracias a su primer incidente de magia accidental, apareciendo, con apenas nueve años, y completamente asustada en la puerta del Colegio Boubaxtons de París, de donde se había graduado con honores varios años después.

Para aquel viaje Hermione decidió hacer el trayecto en avión y antes de ir a comprar los pasajes se dirigió a Gringotts; cuando entró, y tras las debidas comprobaciones y una que otra mirada de rechazo; en el banco aún la consideraban una ladrona; la llevaron a su bóveda.

Al salir, mientras cambiaba el dinero mágico a dinero muggle, pudo escuchar una voz arrogante que decía

-Escúchame bien, duende, ese dinero debe estar listo en menos de cinco minutos o te lanzaré una maldición.

Ella, que no podía resistir escuchar que alguien tratara así a un ser vivo giró la cabeza y encontró a Draco Malfoy enfurecido.

-Que delicado Malfoy, dijo ella sin poder resistirse y tras recibir el dinero que esperaba se alejó.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la calle sintió una mirada en la espalda y antes de voltear volvió a escuchar el tono arrogante.

-Granger…

-Mira, Malfoy, estoy teniendo un día muy bonito así que ve a ahogarte en el lago negro y mejóralo.

-Vaya, ¿qué pasó con la elegante funcionaria del ministerio?

-Pues que está de vacaciones. Contestó ella pero no pudo evitar notar la palabra "elegante" en la frase que acababa de oír.

-Granger…

-¿Qué?

-Siento lo de Zori.

Cuando Hermione se giró para convencerse de que acababa de escuchar una disculpa en boca del rubio él ya había desaparecido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que les guste y si no les gusta por favor coméntenlo ! Me encantaría recibir sus consejos y saber qué piensan de mi historia.

:)

Cuando Hermione llegó a Moscú se dirigió a su hotel, un discreto establecimiento mágico en un barrio bastante alejado, tras desempacar y planificar su itinerario salió vestida con un jean y un abrigo largo. Caminó hacia el punto de desaparición que le habían indicado y giró sobre sus talones, reapareciendo dentro del Kremlin, donde una sección especial estaba reservada para el turismo mágico. Ahí la recibieron los empleados del museo y extrañada, aunque feliz, notó que no la reconocían.

Cuando salió del museo el frio de la noche la obligó a cubrirse el rostro y decidió dirigirse hacia la zona muggle de Moscú. Por instinto, mientras caminaba, miró hacia atrás y descubrió que dos hombres la seguían, asustada aferró más su varita y apresuró el paso entrando al primer bar que encontró, el bullicio era grande y como el idioma le era extraño lo sentía como una tormenta a su alrededor. Tomó asiento en la barra y haciéndose entender por gestos consiguió una bebida, que poco a poco se convirtió en demasiados tragos. Hermione no era adepta a emborracharse pero aquel coctel mezcla de leche, vodka y azúcar la había engañado. Su tiempo en Rusia fue corto pero productivo y cuando regresó a su departamento tenía varios libros nuevos y algunos recuerdos. En cuanto dejó su maleta en la habitación, una voz aterrada salió de la chimenea.

-¡Hermione, Hermione! ¿Estás ahí?

La muchacha corrió hacia la chimenea y descubrió el rostro de Bill entre un fuego verdoso.

-Bill ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

-Hermione, gracias a Morgana, necesito que me ayudes, Fleur está en labor y no he logrado contactar a nadie, Victoria está dormida y no la puedo dejar sola.

-Voy para allá contestó ella de inmediato y tomando un puñado de polvos flu ingresó a la chimenea.

Cuando llegó a su destino, los gritos de Fleur la estremecieron, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y ella ya no se podía sostener.

-Debemos ir a San Mungo, le gritó Bill que ayudaba a su mujer a caminar mientras, entre apuros, le agradecía a Hermione y le pedía que se contactara con la familia.

-Victoria está arriba alcanzó a escuchar antes de que los dos desaparecieran.

Cuando la chica subió comprobó que la niña estaba bien, aunque asustada por los gritos de su madre, la meció logró que se durmiera y dejándola en su cama se dirigió a la chimenea; veinte minutos después había contactado a Ron y a Ginny quienes a su vez habían avisado al resto de los Weasley. Más calmada, Hermione tomó asiento en la sala pero de inmediato el llanto de Victoria hizo que se pusiera de pie, le preparó un biberón y la llevó al jardín, aún era temprano pero el sol llenaba los riscos que rodeaban El Refugio. Hermione se deleitó observando a la niña jugar con varias caracolas y luego sacar una hermosa muñeca a la que empezó a dar vueltas por el patio. Minutos después un gritó la hizo reaccionar y corriendo con su varita en alto abrazó la abrazó

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Qué te asustó?

-Traño, balbuceó la niña señalando a una esquina alejada del jardín.

Hermione miró hacia allá y sin comprender le dijo

-¿Extrañas a mamá?

-Traño, gritó de nuevo la niña aferrando su muñeca

Hermione miró con más detenimiento y descubrió que una silueta parecía dibujarse contra el firmamento pero no podía definirla por completo, entonces reaccionó por instinto, ahí había alguien bajo un hechizo desilusionador.

-Homenum revelum, gritó apuntando su varita y de inmediato reconoció la voz que decía

-Maldición

-¡Malfoy! Gritó la chica armándose y dispuesta a combatir pero este se dejó ver retiró la bufanda de su cuello la depositó en el piso y desapareció.

Hermione se había quedado absolutamente petrificada, nada de lo sucedido tenía sentido. Aun con la niña en brazos y la varita en alto se acercó al lugar en donde había estado el rubio y con sorpresa comprendió que aquella bufanda estaba depositada sobre la tumba de Dobby.

-¿Que Malfoy entra y sale de mi jardín como si fuera su casa? Gritó Bill varia horas después cuando regresó con su segunda hija, su esposa y el resto de su familia.

Harry corrió hacia el patio seguido de Ron, Bill, George y el señor Weasley. Hermione sabía que estaban reforzando los hechizos protectores y buscando artefactos ocultos pero lo que más le extrañaba era la actitud de Fleur que, aunque contrariada, parecía saber qué sucedía.

La señora Weasley, a quien nada se le escapaba, la vio y en cuanto regresaron sus hijos y su esposo la miró de frente y le dijo

-Querida, quizás, ¿tienes algo que decir?

-La joven miró a su marido y reconociendo que no podría ocultar lo que sabía empezó a hablar.

-Querida, dijo Bill cinco minutos después, ¿me estás diciendo que has dejado que un mortífago se pasee por nuestro jardín a su antojo?

-No, Bill, respondió ella, estoy diciendo que he permitido que un amigo de Dobby visite su tumba.

La explicación que había dado la francesa era cuando menos básica, Draco había acudido a ella después de la gran batalla, le había permitido entrar en su mente y tras ese episodio ella había accedido a que él visitara la tumba de Dobby. Sin embargo ella se negaba revelar el porqué.

-Además, dijo soberbia y retirando su cabellera, soy perfectamente capaz de defender mi casa y él sería incapaz de atacarnos. Concluyó.

Aquella noche, en el departamento de Ron; Harry, Ginny y Hermione acosaban a Theo con preguntas pero tampoco lograron nada, excepto un _me lo suponía, era lógico._

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba absolutamente decidida a comprender todo lo que no entendía por lo que armada de toda su actitud investigativa se dirigió a los archivos de la biblioteca mágica y empezó a rebuscar todo lo que pudiera sobre Malfoy.

Varias horas después el misterio seguía sin resolverse pero Hermonie sabía más de Malfoy de lo que deseaba; aparentemente tras la guerra sus finanzas se habían disparado, seguramente gracias a los tratos que Pansy le había comentado, además, aunque Hermione nunca lo hubiera notado parecía ser que él era objeto de deseo de muchas solteras del mundo mágico por lo que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas conquistas y enredos amorosos se le conocían.

Esa noche, en su cama, Hermione empezó a pensar en Draco; era evidente que su estatura; su pelo platinado; sus ojos color hielo; sus modales y su aire de superioridad podían ser atractivos… pero… se agitó frustrada, su investigación la había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas.

Ese fin de semana Neville tenía la noche libre por lo que sus amigos decidieron encontrarlo en Hogsmade y tras varias tragos en las tres escobas mudaron la fiesta a la casa de Hanna, que había empezado a ayudar a madame Rosmerta. De madrugada, Hermione miraba por la ventana hacia Hogwarts, los recuerdos del castillo eran dulces pero dolorosos. De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo observó una capa y sorprendida por la torpeza del movimiento enfocó su atención hacia la esquina en donde un hombre salía del Cabeza de Puerco bastante ebrio. Al inicio, Hermione no reconoció a la figura pero cuando esta se apoyó en el muro para enderezarse descubrió que era el rubio que había estado ocupando su pensamiento. Cuando volvió a caminar y trastabilló Hermione, por instinto, quiso sostenerlo y ese movimiento hizo que su cuerpo golpeara la ventana y Draco mirara hacia arriba, al observarla trató de recuperar la postura pero una arcada lo obligó a inclinarse.

 _Estúpido Malfoy_ pensó ella, que decidió salir a su encuentro.

-¿Demasiado whisky? Preguntó, tratando de sonar diplomática

-Moine. Alcanzó a decir el rubio antes de desplomarse.

Hermione se acercó a él, ciertamente estaba borracho e inconsciente. La bruja sabía que a pesar del odio que le tenía no podía dejarlo en la calle en ese estado por lo que pensó en llamar a sus amigos y pedirles ayuda, de inmediato imaginó lo que diría Malfoy y desechó esa idea ¿y si lo llevaba a su departamento en Londres? Imposible, la elfina había detonado todas las alarmas con su aparición y Malfoy, que aún portaba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo habría hecho llegar a la mitad del ministerio. Theo y Pansy acudieron a su mente y de inmediato recordó que estaban de misión por lo que sin tener claro lo que hacía dijo

-¿Zori? La elfina apareció a su lado al instante, aunque bastante adormilada -Discúlpame zori pero

-¡Amo Malfoy! chilló la elfina y mirando a Hermione empezó a disculparse.

-Tranquila Zori, solo… no quería dejarlo aquí, ¿te lo puedes llevar?

-Puedo. Dijo ella -Pero la señorita tendrá que venir conmigo, los elfos no podemos aparecernos con magos inconscientes.

Hermione la miró asustada, eso significaba ir a Malfoy Manor, algo que no era posible en su cabeza, y aún más, abandonar a sus magos en mitad de la noche; sin embargo, el cariño que le propiciaba la elfina a su amo hizo que, contra todo su sentido común, aceptara. Sacó su varita, la agitó y de ella salió un pergamino escrito que hizo levitar hasta la ventana en la que había estado hace poco. Una excusa común pero creíble, estaba cansada y se iba a su casa, sus amigos entenderían, ella casi nunca pasaba la noche en un lugar que no fuera su departamento.

En cuanto asintió la elfina tomó su mano colocó la otra sobre Draco y se desapareció. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en un salón amoblado muy amplio y elegante, la elfina le dio la bienvenida a casa y de inmediato le quitó la túnica a su amo.

Hermionie observó que la diminuta figura luchaba para levantar al hombre de dos metros, tomó su varita y lo hizo levitar, Zori le sonrió y empezó a caminar delante de ella guiándola, tras subir las gradas la vio abrir una puerta de caoba y al entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Draco. Contrario a lo que esperaba el lugar era amplio y luminoso, tenía una pequeña sala frente a la chimenea; un escritorio junto a una de las ventanas; un pequeño comedor circular en el balcón y una cama adoselada bastante elegante. Hermione colocó a Draco en ella y al hacerlo notó que empezaba a amanecer, la luz del sol iluminó las ventanas y los cortinajes plateados que las decoraban reflejaron la luz, a ella le encantó el espectáculo y descubrió impresionada que la luz no tocaba la cama.

-Bueno Zori, me tengo que ir. Dijo, dirigiéndose a la elfina que terminaba de acomodar las almohadas de su amo. - Señorita, ¿le gustaría tomar algo antes de irse? Los otros elfos deben estar despertando, ¿le gustaría verlos?

Hermione estaba paralizada, si quería ver a los otros elfos y comprobar su estado pero no quería permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo; sin embargo antes de poder responder vio a tres elfos entrar cargando una copa, una bandeja de desayuno y varios periódicos, ella miró su reloj y comprendió; eran las seis y tres de la mañana y eso autorizaba a los elfos a empezar su día. Sorprendida, vio cómo le daban a Malfoy el contenido de la copa y colocaban la bandeja en la cama, Hermione comprendió lo que era aquel líquido antes de poder reaccionar. Draco estaba despertando completamente sobrio y les susurraba agradecido a sus elfos.

Hermione, que no quería ser descubierta, giró en redondo intentando desaparecerse pero solo consiguió caer con fuerza y hacer que el rubio se incorporara sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué? No recuerdo haber traído a nadie dijo, mientras asomaba su cabeza por el filo de la cama.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, en el piso, descubrió a una joven de cabello castaño y alborotado, completamente ruborizada y sin poder decir palabra.

-¿Granger? La mención de su apellido hizo que los dos se pusieran de pie, cada uno varita en mano -¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto?

-Pues, Malfoy, si no bebieras tanto, probablemente recordaras la penosa escena que presencia en Hogsmade. Dijo ella recuperando el habla.

Zori, que se había acercado a su amo cautelosamente, lo tiraba del pantalón

-Amo, amo.

-¿Qué Zori?

-La señorita me llamó de madrugada usted estaba…dormido… en la calle. Me pidió que lo trajera pero como no puedo aparecerme si usted está así, le pedí que me acompañara y ella aceptó. Le estaba ofreciendo algo de tomar cuando usted despertó, aquí está el desayuno. La elfina indicó sonriente hacia una bandeja que había sobre la cama y sin más salió por la puerta.

Hermione, que aún esperaba que todo aquello fuera una ridícula pesadilla, no se había movido pero en cuanto volvió a ver a Draco dio la media vuelta y dijo

-Deja de beber, estúpido hurón. Buenos días. Veloz, se dirigió escaleras abajo, cuando llegó a la puerta de la mansión una mano detuvo su carrera, Malfoy había llegado a su lado y sin saber bien qué decir la giró bruscamente y mirándola a los ojos susurró algo que ella entendió como gracias.

-De nada, respondió Hermione indignada y soltándose de su agarre pero una vez más escuchó la voz del rubio platinado.

-Sé que debió ser difícil. No me gusta tener deudas con nadie, quédate a desayunar y estaremos a mano.

Ella lo miró sorprendida sabía que a la derecha estaba aquel salón en que tanto había sufrido e inconscientemente se cubrió el pecho. Él lo noto y tratando de no darle importancia dijo.

-Me gusta desayunar en el jardín cubierto, sígueme.

Hermione estaba pegada al piso, detrás de ella estaba la puerta y en frente una casa a la que aún veía en sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, Malfoy la esperaba con el brazo extendido señalándole un pasillo a su izquierda. Ella lo miró aferró su varita y lo siguió, cuando llegaron a su destino no pudo contener su asombro, estaba en lo que parecía un jardín interior, decorado con flores y plantas de brillantes colores y exuberante follaje. El olor era maravilloso y el sol, que se filtraba por los cristales del techo abovedado, le daba al lugar el aire de una pintura renacentista. Al medio había una pequeña mesa y sobre ella varias bandejas con distintos potajes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que les guste y si no les gusta por favor coméntenlo ! Me encantaría recibir sus consejos y saber qué piensan de mi historia.

:)

Al llegar a su casa las cosas aún parecían fuera de lugar, ella había desayuno con Malfoy, en su mansión, por su propia voluntad. La bruja miró su varita, trató de recordar si había sido presa de algún embrujo, _¿un imperio?_ No ¿una poción? No. Todo era real. Hermione se dirigió a la ducha, aún sentía la ropa sudada de la noche anterior pegada a su piel y al mirarse al espejo entendió el comentario de Malfoy _"Vaya, así que quedé atrapado en un huracán"_ había dicho tras retirarle la silla para que se sentara. Hermione sonrió, retirarle la silla, si; Harry y Ron, como buenos Grinfyndors sabían ser atentos y caballerosos pero los modales de Malfoy eran… _exquisitos…_ Su cabello, o mejor dicho el lugar donde solía estar su cabello, era en este momento un sendo nido que mostraba enredos nudos y como si fuera poco dos o tres elevaciones, _demonios_.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se miró al espejo, en realidad no era atlética ni tenía los músculos marcados pero no estaba gorda, llevaba más de una semana pensando en lo que dijo Malfoy, no, no estaba gorda, aunque no le haría mal un poco de ejercicio. Miró su cama, estaba de vacaciones ¿Qué más daba si dormía durante el día?

Del otro lado de Inglaterra, en Wiltshire, un joven alto y de cabellos platinados, continuaba mirando un punto al infinito. La noche anterior le había dejado frente a dilemas demasiado complejos. La bruja, la única, inclusive entre sangre pura, que él consideraba un desafío a su inteligencia, acababa de desayunar con él, de tener una conversación con él, de preocuparse por él; tanto, que había abandonado a sus amigos, a cientos de kilómetros, para llegar sola a la mansión en donde… sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, él sabía bien porque la cara de la muchacha se contraía cada cierto tiempo, mirando aprensiva hacia el salón principal, trató de recordar la imagen, no pudo. Lo que llenaba su mente desde aquella noche eran los gritos de la chica, no recordaba verla solo oírla y de fondo como si de un siniestro director de orquesta se tratase, la risa de su tía que acompasaba cada alarido con una carcajada fluida y entonada.

Mirarla, aunque al inicio fue absolutamente inverosímil para él, luego le resultó de, alguna manera, natural su porte, aunque altivo no era de superioridad, su determinación, evidente en cada músculo, no era una actitud de ataque y bajo tanta presión su mente era perspicaz, rápida y hermética.

Draco se sorprendió eso era lo que no había determinado en su momento, su mente era hermética, ella sabía oclumancia y no le había permitido ingresar y lo que es más, ante algunas provocaciones dirigidas con la exclusiva finalidad de descontrolarla y hacerla perder su barrera, solo había descubierto que ella era absolutamente capaz de no solo mantenerla sino, a la par, preparar su varita y además mantener la conversación como si de un brunch de Slitheryn se tratase.

Vaya, por qué no terminó en Slytherin, sentenció cuando después de bañarse usó su varita para terminar de hacer un perfecto eldredge nott en su corbata y aparecerse en su empresa, donde, a pesar de ser fin de semana tenía algunas reuniones.

A las once, un grito penetrante salió de la garganta de Hermione, la chica se levantó de la cama y con lágrimas en los párpados aún cerrados tomó su varita y giró, al instante algo que parecía el chillido de un hipogrifo sonó en su departamento y cuando ella pudo incorporarse notó que su grito, el hechizo repelo que había lanzado sin pensar y su fallido intento de desaparición habían destrozado la mitad de su habitación.

Hemione cayó en la cama de espaldas, el día no era lo que había planeado, a esa hora debía estar despidiéndose de sus amigos para aparecerse en Stonehedge, en dónde iba a investigar los hechizos energéticos del conjunto. Pensó en ir a verlos pero en seguida descartó la idea, eso significaba explicaciones y mentiras. Decidió que aquel día lo pasaría sola y al levantarse y encontrarse con lo que había quedado de su espejo asumió que era momento de solucionar lo único en lo que alguna vez estaría de acuerdo con Malfoy.

En el spa, la acostumbrada voz la recibió,

-Señorita Granger bienvenida.

-Buenos días, me gustaría desayunar y luego iré a la peluquería, ¿podría decirle a la señora Sisco que hoy si aceptaré ese tratamiento del que tanto me ha hablado?

Aquel tratamiento, aunque fácil y relativamente rápido, había sido desechado de la mente de Hermione ya que, para que sus rulos se mantuvieran en orden e intactos, debía cepillarlos cada noche y cada mañana con una poción específica y además, para darles brillo y movimiento, debía adquirir un nuevo juego de peines hechos de cuerno de unicornio que como bien sabía ella eran, no solo caros sino extremadamente raros; sin embargo, cuando se lo preguntó a Hagrid él afirmó que, cuando alguno de esos animales moría en el bosque prohibido él mismo se encargaba de recoger su cuerpo, darle un entierro y como el cuerno se caía solo enviarlo a la única fábrica en donde los convertían en aquello que toda bruja deseaba.

El sueño, aunque le había dejado un sentimiento extraño había desparecido de su mente y cuando salió feliz con su nuevo cabello y decidida a restregárselo a Malfoy, si alguna vez lo volvía a ver, se dirigió al callejón Diagón a comprar los afamados peines. Aunque lo que sucedió después volvió a ensombrecer su día, a llegar al caldero chorreante un mago se le acercó acusándola de haber perdido a su _estúpido elfo_ por su _estúpida ley_ y en medio de su aliento a whisky de fuego Hermione pudo comprender la frase una _estúpida sangre sucia jamás comprenderá el mundo mágico_ , el revuelo que causó el hombre fue tal que cuando Hermione entró al callejón Diagon habían varios periodistas tomándole fotos y preguntándole por la situación, por los elfos, por su trabajo en el ministerio y por su pelo.

Hermione paró en seco y miró hacia la mujer que había hecho la pregunta; ella, sabiendo que había captado la atención de la chica, volvió a hablar con una voz ácida y melosa que podía fácilmente ser una mezcla entre la de Umbridge y Rita Skeeter

-Señorita Granger, su pelo ¿es acaso un inocente intento de al fin superar los fallidos y tórridos romances que ha mantenido en el mundo mágico?

Eso era todo, Hermione alzó su varita y con voz clara, aunque perfectamente histérica dijo,

-Al próximo que me dirija una mirada le demostraré cómo me batí en duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange y sobreviví.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes, el grupo se dispersó y ella continuó caminando completamente erguida, aunque algo se arremolinaba en su cabeza. El sueño, aquel que había olvidado regresó como si fuera una realidad nítida, al inicio Hogwarts luego los mortífagos, luego su madre, su madre. Hermione se detuvo en seco. Revisó la fecha en su agenda y lo supo, era el cumpleaños de su madre.

Las tensiones acumuladas la sobrepasaron y en un ataque de histeria se sentó en la vereda y cubriendo su rostro empezó a llorar.

Draco, al mismo tiempo, salía del caldero chorreante, el día en su empresa había sido ajetreado y aunque le dolía aceptarlo si no fuera por su asistente mestiza las tres reuniones que había mantenido se habrían convertido en un fracaso total. La chica era, tal como decía su mejor amiga, un encanto, inteligente, perspicaz y sobre todo una maravilla para los negocios. Tanta había sido la satisfacción del rubio con aquello que antes de salir envió una lechuza a Pansy ofreciéndole su casa de campo para que ella y su novia pasarán el día domingo y la mañana del lunes en ella.

Su buen humor era inusual y hasta Draco se preguntaba por qué aquel día le parecía menos agobiante que cualquier otro que podía recordar. Su paso altivo y como él sabía sensual, avanzaba por la calle principal cuando, en una esquina, encontró lo que al inicio creyó un elfo pero al acercarse descubrió a una muchacha de perfectos rizos castaños sentada, o mejor dicho, envuelta en sí misma, sollozando. Al reconocerla quiso pasar de largo pero verla en una posición tan distinta a la que dignamente había mostrado en la mañana lo hizo girar y hablarle.

-Granger, dijo queriendo encontrar una palabra de consuelo pero su estúpido vocabulario no conocía nada ni remotamente cercano por lo que terminó diciendo todo lo contario a lo que debía, -Toma Granger, ese buzo no tiene por qué aguantar tus berrinches.

Hermione alzó la mirada y supo que se había dejado pillar desprevenida, frente a ella estaba Draco en toda su esencia, altivo, rubio, irónico y despectivo, ofreciéndole un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales.

-Gracias pero no gracias.

Draco la observó descolocado, era inconcebible para él que una mujer rechazará su caballerosidad de forma tan… mal educada.

-Granger, deberías aprender modales, jamás debes dejar a un caballero con la mano extendida. Bramó siguiendo sus pasos.

-Gracias Malfoy, si alguna vez me encuentro con un caballero lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa hoy con la gran heroína de guerra? Dijo el rubio siseando como un digno representante de las serpientes esmeralda. -¿Se ha peleado con san Potter? O ¿Acaso la comadreja no ha notado su nuevo peinado?

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que dijo demasiado tarde, su instinto seductor aparecía en él de forma innata pero eso no era bajo ningún motivo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Hermione, se había detenido y mirándolo con curiosidad dijo

-¿Lo notaste?

-Bueno, es la primera vez que te veo sin un nido de pájaros en la cabeza. Alcanzó a contestar Malfoy tratando de volver a su hostilidad habitual.

Hermione giró los ojos y volteó dispuesta a seguir caminando, extrañada sintió que él la acompañaba dos pasos detrás.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué ha sido?

-Tú Malfoy, tú has sido quien me ha puesto así.

Draco se paralizó, él no había echo nada, es más se la había encontrado hace apenas unos minutos y en la mañana todo había sido… tenso, entonces lo comprendió quizá la visita al lugar donde casi muere torturada fue demasiado para ella, _es evidente que lo fue_ , le contestó otra voz en su cabeza.

-Ven Granger.

Draco se adelantó tomó a Hermione por el codo y la guió hacia Flourish y Blotts. A la muchacha aquel comportamiento le pareció fuera de lugar y cuando quiso liberarse descubrió que, a diferencia de sus amigos, el agarre de Malfoy era lo suficientemente fuerte como para indicarle que él la guiaba y a su vez tan suave como si fuera un roce accidental. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del local el mago que los recibió dijo buenas tardes pero en cuanto dirigió la mirada a sus nuevos clientes desencajó la mandíbula y se quedó sin habla.

-La señorita Granger y yo queremos pasar al salón privado.

Dijo Malfoy encaminándose a la parte de atrás de la tienda y observando que el empleado trataba de decirle algo le contestó.

-Es mi invitada ¿algún problema?

-No, señor Malfoy, claro que no. Adelante.

El mago introdujo su varita en una cerradura y la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un enorme salón que tenía sofás, escritorios y varias chimeneas, frente a algunas de ellas había magos y brujas enfrascados en lecturas o enterrados entre pergaminos. Hermione, que había intentado protestar ante la actitud de Malfoy miró con detenimiento y su mal genio se le olvidó cuando, al enfocar la vista en la pared derecha, descubrió una estantería que evidentemente tenía ejemplares raros y valiosos. Ella se soltó del brazo del rubio y se dirigió hacia aquel tesoro mientras el muchacho le decía al dependiente que tomarían la mesa habitual y que les enviara café, whisky de fuego y algunos chocolates.

Cuando el rubio se dirigió al sillón que aparentemente consideraba suyo, volvió la mirada hacia la leona y notó que, inconscientemente había sonreído al verla dando saltitos para alcanzar un ejemplar. Se acercó a ella, que estaba descuida, y usando su habilidad mortígafa leyó en su mente. Había emoción por los libros, indignación por no saber que aquella sala existía, molestia por que hubiera sido Malfoy quien se la enseñara y… los saltos de la chica se detuvieron en seco, el rubio detuvo su marcha y en seguida reconoció aquel sentimiento, tristeza, tristeza y soledad, estaba triste porque no podría contarle a su madre de aquel lugar y sola porque sabía que ninguno de sus amigos apreciaría su descubrimiento.

Draco se acercó por la derecha estiró el brazo y alcanzó el libro; se lo puso en las manos y en un pobre intento de ocultar lo que había visto dijo

-Pedí café y whisky, aunque algo dulce te haría sentir mejor. Una vez más, Draco había metido la pata.

Hermione lo miró dispuesta a abandonar el lugar pero luego leyó en la portada del ejemplar que sostenía "Primeros apuntes del colegio Hogwarts" e indignada se dirigió al sofá.

Draco la siguió, se acomodó a su lado y con su varita hizo aparecer varios pergaminos.

Minutos después la chica leía con avidez y él fingía trabajar. Era absolutamente inverosímil que Granger estuviera sentada a su lado, en uno de sus lugares favoritos, en completa paz, por su propia voluntad y que la mirada que le daba al libro fuera tan...atractiva? Draco se sorprendió de su pensamiento pero lo ignoró

-Mira la página 32 le dijo en un susurro, ella fingió no escucharlo pero disimuladamente giró las páginas y sonrió.

Había una nota manuscrita que según decía el texto provenía del diario de Godric Griffyndor y que, aunque corta era bastante peculiar "lo he logrado, el agua del lago se sentía deliciosa"

Hermione miró la nota, la leyó varias veces y con suspicacia le dijo

-Entonces, ¿tú crees que en verdad era ¡Oh, por Merlín!, es, un animago?

-No sé de qué me hablas Granger. Dijo Malfoy pero Hermione notó que un guiño aparecía en su rostro.

Poco a poco, la muchacha se iba relajando y cuando al fin tomó uno de los chocolates Draco la miró.

-¿Qué te hice que te obligó a llorar tan indecorosamente hace un rato?

Ella estaba dispuesta a contestar con altivez pero se limitó a decir

-Nunca pensé regresar a Malfoy Manor.

El silencio volvió a cubrirlos pero la hostilidad era casi nula y terminó de desaparecer cuando inconscientemente Hermione se estiró y coloco su pie, que había descalzado apenas se acomodó, sobre las rodillas de Malfoy que, concentrado en su trabajo solo lo acarició y dejó su mano sobre la pierna de la chica.

Cuando el dependiente se les acercó y para llamar su atención aclaró su garganta los dos giraron y notando la posición en la que se encontraban se pusieron de pie

-Lo siento señor Malfoy pero estamos por cerrar

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? dijo Hermione asombrada y al mirar su reloj descubrió que era casi media noche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que les guste y si no les gusta por favor coméntenlo ! Me encantaría recibir sus consejos y saber qué piensan de mi historia.

:)

Cuando Draco llegó a la mansión todo estaba en silencio y aunque las estancias tenían las chimeneas encendidas la enorme construcción parecía fría y distante. _¿Cómo será su casa? Seguro está llena de libros_ En cuanto ese pensamiento invadió su mente él se detuvo en seco. ¿Es que acaso acaba de pasar varios minutos de su tiempo imaginando a la hija de muggles? Se dirigió a su estudio se sirvió otro whisky y se sentó.

Su interior estaba arremolinado, era cierto que él nunca había creído en muchas de las cosas que escuchó de su padre y menos de los mortífagos pero sí consideraba que ciertas familias no tenían la clase y la sofisticación que él deseaba que le rodearan. Bastaba con recordar que en el desayuno, aunque la muchacha sabía las normas de educación básicas, tuvo problemas al distinguir los cubiertos o seguir el orden apropiado para los platos _y eso que era un auténtico desayuno casero e informal_. Pensó ingenuo.

Mientras su cabeza trataba de coordinar aquellas ideas su otra mitad sonreía al recordar lo ¿linda? Que se veía cuando se mordía los labios intentando refrenar lo que su boca decía. Draco bebió un largo sorbo, rellenó su vaso y de inmediato otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, aquel día había descubierto tres formas distintas de morderse los labios en la bruja.

Hermione se los mordía dura y horizontalmente cuando callaba, mordía solo su labio superior cuando estaba triste y mordía la parte derecha de su labio inferior cuando algo le gustaba. Hermione era… un momento. ¿ _Hermione?_ ¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

Ese último pensamiento aterró a Draco que de inmediato rememoró a alguien más gritando desesperadamente aquella palabra… miró sombrío hacia donde sabía que estaba la estancia principal de la casa y los sonidos lo inundaron; la comadreja gritaba el nombre de la chica; ella gritaba soportando la tortura de su tía y él gritaba golpeando sus puños contra el muro exterior de la mansión.

Furia, esa fue la palabra que vino a su mente, furia. Odiaba esa casa, odiaba los recuerdos que guardaba, odiaba su apellido, odiaba a su padre que nunca se arrepintió, odiaba a su madre por rendirse, odiaba su reflejo porque era como mirar a su padre y odiaba aquella cosa que aún aparecía bajo la manga derecha de su túnica.

Odio. Furia. Eso aclaró su interior, esas emociones las conocía y las manejaba muy bien. El vaso que tenía en la mano salió disparado y se estrelló en el piso de mármol su varita, echó chispas verdes y desde el salón que mantenía cerrado desde hace años el cuadro de su padre profirió una risotada tan grande que hizo que varios de los candelabros temblaran.

-¿Amo? ¿Está usted bien? Una vocecita preguntó atemorizada desde el rincón, uno de los elfos se había cercado y lo miraba con aprensión.

-Estoy bien. Vete a dormir.

Elfos. También odiaba a los elfos, le recordaban a Dobby. Su mente volvió a arremolinarse, observó sus zapatos y en un acto de tortura propia levantó su pantalón, llevaba un calcetín de seda negra en el pie derecho pero en el izquierdo llevaba un calcetín celeste de lana.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y aunque trató de contenerlas siguieron brotando como si durante los dos últimos años hubieran estado esperando el momento oportuno para salir. _Dobby_ , pensó, aquel estúpido elfo que había muerto por salvar al estúpido de Potter. _Dobby_ , la única criatura en el mundo que sabía que en realidad le temía a la oscuridad y que de niño le gustaba dormir con las cortinas cerradas porque temía que un dementor apareciera en la ventana. Dobby, era, aunque "una criatura inmunda e inferior" como lo llamaba su padre, su único amigo y cuando Potter lo liberó lo alejó de él, aunque, en sexto año, cuando en uno de sus ataques de pánico había descargado su furia contra el espejo del lavabo de Myrtle había sido él quien había acudido, lo había limpiado, curado y consolado. _Niño Draco_ le dijo, como lo hacía cuando él efectivamente era niño y en su estúpido lógica le regaló el calcetín que llevaba puesto diciéndole que, quizá así, él también podría liberarse de su padre. Esa fue la última vez que lo vio hasta la noche en que su tía lo había asesinado.

Aquel sábado por la noche Fleur escuchó los sollozos que venían de la esquina del jardín y como había hecho en tantas ocasiones lanzó un muffliato disimulado, con el que evitó que Bill notara que su enemigo estaba desarmado a pocos pasos de su sala.

Hermione, por su parte, decidió que definitivamente necesitaba un pensadero, lo que había en su cabeza, más que un remolino parecía un huracán y estaba segura de que, de tener uno a la mano, podría llenar cientos de envases tratando de extraer todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que la atormentaban.

El hurón oxigenado le había ¿cambiado el mundo? No, eso no. Sin embargo analizándolo sistemáticamente, era cierto. Su dieta había pasado de café, pan y chocolate a frutas y jugos, su cabello de nido de pájaro a rizos de ensueño y su idea de caballerosidad, de la burda y tosca educación de sus amigos, a una más elegante y delicada sofisticación.

Aún más, su idea de un Malfoy frio y distante parecía extraña y ahora lo veía cómodo y concentrado, leyendo un pergamino y acariciando su pierna. _Esperen, ¿acriciando…me? ¿a mí? ¿Pero qué demonios hice?_ Aunque su mente no era la que llevaba la batuta en aquel momento porque de su pecho salían latidos que le mostraban que, en realidad, aquellos gestos le habían emocionado y aún más le hacían sentir ¿simpatía? Por el rubio que, probablemente en aquel instante estaría disfrutando de la compañía de algunas de las tantas "señoritas" que lo perseguían. Hermione se paró del sillón frustrada, ¿en verdad acababa de pensar en aquello? Basta, debía irse a dormir y lo hizo aunque antes decidió que su viaje al mar muerto debía adelantarse.

El domingo por la noche después de una agradable tarde en la madriguera Hermione se despedía de sus amigos señalando que saldría en traslador a las cinco de la mañana hacia Aman y desde ahí haría una excursión al mar muerto.

-¿Pero qué le ves a ese sitio Hermione? Es un lugar espantoso. La magia que realizaron ahí es…

-Detestable pero muy impresionante Ron. Sé que aquel ritual fue repugnante pero lo que quedó de él es algo muy bello.

-¿Un mar tan salado y maligno que nada puede vivir en él y que cuando se agita vomita dementores te parece bello Hermione? Preguntó Harry

-No, pero que un mar o mejor dicho sus aguas puedan absorber los sentimientos oscuros de las personas otorgándoles paz me parece fascinante.

-Yo también lo creo, aunque es bastante extraño que algo bueno salga de la magia oscura. Sentenció Ginny y con un puchero se despidió de Harry que aquella noche no podría compartir la cama con ella.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Aunque Harry siempre lo hacía un poco más fuerte, para él, poder pronunciar aquellas palabras era un acto de verdadera felicidad y el que hace varios años lo hubiera hecho inconscientemente y sus receptores lo hubieran llamado hijo sin ninguna incomodidad era, en definitiva, el cielo.

Hermione también se despidió y cuando llegó a casa decidió repasar una vez más la información que tenía sobre el mar muerto.

 _"_ _El lago Khadijah conocido en la actualidad por magos y muggles como el mar muerto es una de las muestras más grandes de lo que una maldición puede generar en el ambiente que le rodea. En este sitio, hace varios siglos, aun no se ha determinado la fecha exacta, se realizó una embrujo tan poderoso que sus rezagos son claros hasta el día de hoy. Se dice que en aquel sitio un mago y una bruja, cada uno perteneciente a familias rivales, se juraron amor eterno pero ante la negativa de sus ancestros para unir sus vidas decidieron ingresar a la laguna y atacarse mutuamente, resquebrajando su alma y depositándola en el cuerpo del otro. Aquella ceremonia, que en la actualidad se traduciría como la creación de un horrocrux, fue, aunque poderosa insignificante hasta que, debido a la inestabilidad que esto generó en ellos, el ataque y la partición continuó con tal ímpetu que poco a poco lo único que quedó de la pareja fue odio líquido. La madre del chico, que había presenciado la escena y era una bruja poderosa aunque ingenua ante aquel tipo de magia, decidió que, como ofrenda purificadora, ella bebería el agua de ese lago diariamente. Al inicio, el amor que sentía por su hijo calmó las aguas que se habían vuelto oscuras y turbias pero con el paso del tiempo la oscuridad que ingresaba a su cuerpo volvía al lago como desesperación y sus lágrimas creaban olas que, al deshacerse, se solidificaban, arrojando tristeza condensada. Se dice que aquella mujer, consumida por el odio y la tristeza fue, en su último día, sepultada por aquella sustancia blanca y que su espíritu se convirtió en el primer dementor. Aquella transformación cerró el ciclo y aseguró que, en adelante, cada mago o bruja que entregara sus sentimientos más oscuros de manera genuina recibiera a cambio de ellos un poco de calma"_

Junto a aquel párrafo Hermione había anotado, "el lago absorbe la oscuridad pero repele la luz. Los dementores nacen cuando las aguas se agitan y son fruto de la oscuridad concentrada por lo que buscan alimentarse de aquello que no conocen, la alegría y la luz".

 _"_ _En la actualidad, el lago, que debido a los cientos de magos y brujas que lo visitan para obtener paz ha crecido hasta convertirse en una gran extensión de agua, conserva sus poderes. Los muggles atribuyen la falta de vida en el agua a su cantidad concentrada de sal pero no han logrado identificar aquella sustancia como lo que en realidad es, tristeza. Aunque este efecto calmante es poderoso en los seres mágicos, con el paso del tiempo los muggles han podido sentirlo, llegando incluso a nadar e ingresar en el agua buscando algo que ellos llaman, claridad espiritual. Por ello, en conjunto con las autoridades muggles se ha destinado una pequeña bahía para aquellos visitantes dejando el otro lado del agua libre para los seres mágicos que lo visitan, aunque la última parición oficial de un dementor de entre sus aguas se registró en el año de 1943, aún hay magos y brujas que afirman haber presenciado aquel suceso."_

Hermione terminó de leer y se cubrió los brazos, debía estar realmente loca para ir allá pero su ansía de aprender la obligaba, además, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos había logrado mejorar su patronus lo suficiente como para que, en caso de que algún dementor se le acercara pudiera repelerlo con la fuerza necesaria para huir, aunque, aún estaba decidida a visitarlo de día, un por si acaso.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Hermione sintió tierra bajo sus pies se tambaleó un poco pero logró sostenerse; el traslador perdió su brillo poco a poco y cuando volvió a ser un objeto común lo depositó en la basura. El clima era extremadamente caliente por ello y a regañadientes descubrió su torso pero en cuanto una de las personas que pasó a su lado fijó su vista en su antebrazo derecho sacó una blusa muy ligera y se cubrió. Al llegar a la posada en que pasaría los próximos días desempacó, tomó algo de dinero mágico y en la recepción lo cambio por dinero local. A Hermione no le gustaba usar lechuzas para viajes internacionales ya que consideraba que era agotador y abusivo con aquellos animales por lo que, aprovechando que Harry también era mitad-muggle y poseía un computador y un celular en su casa, ingresó a una biblioteca y escribió un correo electrónico avisando que había llegado bien. Al salir, se decidió por probar el tan famoso café árabe y tras pedir instrucciones a la bruja que atendía el local decidió darse un baño en las termas y pasear por algunos mercados mágicos.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana visitó varios lugares turísticos muggle y en la tarde se dirigió hacia la atracción principal. Se le había hecho más tarde de lo planeado por lo que sabía que el atardecer la pillaría a la orilla del mar pero, armada con su varita y varias cajas de bombones, se armó de valor.

El paisaje era, aunque hermoso, devastador. Con su mitad muggle Hermione comprendía que aquella basta extensión de agua que parecía tener olas congeladas en el tiempo, formadas por la sal que salía de ellas era imponente; pero como bruja notó que toda aquella arena blanca eran lágrimas lloradas a través de cientos de años por miles y miles de magos y brujas, lo que hizo que su corazón se achicara adolorido.

A su alrededor habían pocas personas y todas ellas solitarias, la bruja había esperado encontrarse con una gran cantidad de gente pero comprendió que ese no era un viaje turístico sino un viaje que la mayoría de quienes se atrevían a realizar debían hacer solos.

Caminando por la orilla encontró un lugar que le agradó, se sentó haciendo aparecer una manta y miró al infinito, ella tenía muchas penas pero las lágrimas casi nunca salían de sus ojos por lo que no esperaba encontrar la tranquilidad de la que tanto había escuchado y rechazando el intentarlo se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Sin darse cuenta, el viento que soplaba la había puesto menos receptiva y cuando pasó junto a un cúmulo de rocas de sal notó que sus pies trastabillan por la oscuridad. _¿La oscuridad? ¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?_ Al mirar a su alrededor notó que la noche la había alcanzado suavemente y que los últimos rayos de sol se perdían en el horizonte. Ella dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia el punto de desaparición pero una figura sentada a la orilla del lago llamó su atención, un hombre alto y vestido de negro espantaba tres dementores como si se tratasen de moscas que volaban a su alrededor. La bruja miró la escena con tal perplejidad que le tomó varios segundos reconocer el porte altivo, la distintiva manera en que la figura estaba parada y sobre todo el brillante pelo rubio platinado.

-¿Draco? Alcanzó a preguntar y cuando la figura giró hacia ella y la miró los tres dementores lo atacaron de inmediato aunque parecieron abandonarlo casi al instante. Por instinto Hermione sacó su varita y conjuró a su patronus, que brilló más cuando, pro un momento, pensó que la mínima alegría que habían extraído aquellos seres del cuerpo de Malfoy se debía a ella, enseguida descartó aquel pensamiento y permitió que el escudo de luz con forma de nutria girara a su alrededor. Draco se acercó con los dementores detrás y la miró

-¿Qué haces aquí por la noche idiota? Le preguntó en un tono que, aunque grosero, no era sarcástico.

-¿Qué haces tú? ¿No ves a los dementores? ¡Te pueden atacar!

Draco miró a su alrededor y volviendo a espantarlos con la mano dijo

-No tienen nada que quitarme, no pueden hacerme daño.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos por primera vez, aquella mirada gris y helada era opaca y efectivamente parecía absolutamente desolada. El mago, que había sostenido el contacto visual quiso girarse pero de inmediato sintió que un aire cálido lo rodeaba y unos brazos delicados se apretaban a su cintura. Hermione se había abalanzado a él envolviéndolo en su propio patronus y entregándole el primer abrazo sincero, limpio, desinteresado y amoroso que había recibido en su vida.

Draco no supo entonces si lo que sentía era el patronus pero un calor invadió su pecho y con suavidad posó sus labios en la cabeza de la bruja cuya frente llegaba apenas a su cuello. Ese beso, fue para él algo completamente distinto y más personal que cualquier otro beso o caricia que hubiera entregado en su vida, fue casto, sincero y protector.

-Bruja loca, le susurró y de inmediato echaron a correr hacia el punto de desaparición.

Hermione sabía que la aparición conjunta no era de su agrado por lo que cuando Draco la tomó del brazo prefirió que él la guiara, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en los jardines de un hermoso hotel pero la presencia de tanta gente hizo que ambos notaran la cercanía de sus cuerpos y volviendo a la cordura se separaran al instante.

-Buenas noches Malfoy, dijo Hermione seria pero sonriente y cuando empezó a caminar una sonrisa invadió su rostro.

-Hermione ¿te gustaría tomar algo? Las palabras habían salido dela boca del platinado tan rápido y con tanta facilidad que él mismo se asombró.

Hermione que aún no había girado dudó, su atuendo era sin duda inapropiado para aquel lugar pero considerando que a Malfoy no le había importado cambió su rumbo y empezó a dirigirse al restaurante del hotel y como si fuera poco extendió su mano hacia atrás. Draco notó el temblor en el brazo dela chica y decidido a no desaprovechar la oportunidad tomó su mano y la guió.

En la mesa, uno frente al otro, ambos dudaban de que aquella fuera la mejor idea. Tenían tanto que preguntarse pero ninguno se atrevía a empezar. Cuando llegó el camarero Hermione notó que no había revisado la carta y sabiendo que sería de muy mala educación pedirle más tiempo giró hacia Draco y le preguntó

-¿Qué me recomiendas?

Él sonrió y rápidamente ordenó varios platos, tres tipos de café y vino, el camarero le sonrió y con su varita cambió la decoración de la mesa por varias velas y algunas flores.

-¿Es un hotel mágico? Preguntó la bruja sonreída

-Lo es y de los mejores del mundo, ¿dónde te hospedas tú?

-Bueno… yo… hay una posada adorable en el centro de Aman.

Draco sabía que aquello había sido un error, aunque Hermione no era pobre nunca podría pagar aquel hotel y creyó, con bastante razón, que la muchacha había interpretado su comentario como una burla, por lo que tratando de compensar su error contestó

-La conozco, no tenían habitaciones disponibles.

Hermione lo miró, inclinó levemente la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a reir.

El rubio lo notó, ¿sabría alguien más descifrar esas expresiones? De pronto se sintió orgulloso, probablemente nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ella misma.

Cuando llegó la comida la conversación se había vuelto más fluida y las preguntas empezaron a ser más fáciles a medida que se acercaban al postre

-Mal…Draco, aquel salón en Flourish & Blotts ¿por qué no lo conocía?

-Bueno…la verdad es que hay varios salones secretos en el callejón Diagon y la mayoría otorgan el acceso por herencia. Contestó él apenado.

-Oh.

-¿Por qué llorabas ese día? ¿En verdad era mi culpa?

\- Sí y no.

-Explícate, Granger

-Pues, Malfoy, respondió ella descubriendo muy a su pesar que había caído en el coqueteo del chico, esa visita a tu casa revivió en mí ciertas cosas y encima al día siguiente fue el cumpleaños de mi madre.

El tono de la bruja delataba que no quería continuar con el tema por lo que Draco, que había ordenado un whisky para él y una copa de vino para ella, la miró tomó un sorbo y extendiéndole la mano la guió hacia un área que tenía varias otomanas, sofás y cojines en el piso. En el centro de aquella sala había un espectáculo de bailarinas árabes y Hermione las miró impresionada y recelosa cuando dos de ellas saludaron a Draco como si lo conocieran de toda la vida.

-Hola Maravilla. Hola preciosa. Dijo él besando sus mejillas y tomó asiento junto a Hermione, entonces descubrió que la boca de la muchacha tenía una expresión que le era desconocida, sus dientes apretados se asomaban entre sus labios separados.

Ahí iba de nuevo el idiota y automático galán Malfoy

-¿Celosa? En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió, sabía que esos trucos no funcionaban con ella.

-¿Celosa? Ni siquiera sabes sus nombres.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntó Draco verdaderamente asombrado.

-Theo, hace exactamente lo mismo cuando no recuerda los nombres de sus conquistas y créeme que le conozco muchas.

El espectáculo continuó y Draco, que seguía fascinado por la perspicacia de la muchacha, decidió volver a insistir, lentamente y como si fuera a tomar la copa que reposaba en la mesa que tenían en frente se levantó un poco y se colocó detrás de ella, tan cerca que si ella se reclinaba quedaría apoyada en su pecho, Hermione lo notó y aunque su mano aferró la varita su instinto le indicó que debía ladear la cabeza.

-Sabes Hermione, dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre y procurando que las palabras transportaran su aliento hasta el cuello de la chica, lo que te dije en la orilla, eso no se lo había dicho a nadie.

En cuanto la muchacha sintió aquel susurro junto a su oído su cuerpo se tensó y, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa, decidió ceder un poco,

-Aquella mañana después del desayuno, llegué a mi departamento y decidí dormir un poco pero desperté por culpa de una pesadilla. Dijo y como si el recuerdo le pesara recostó su espalda en lo que ella creyó que sería el respaldar de la silla, de inmediato recordó que en realidad estaban sentados en cojines y tratando de enderezarse levantó la cabeza pero Malfoy había sido más rápido y en cuanto sintió el perfume de rosas que emanaba del cabello castaño rodeó el torso dela chica con sus brazos, lo que le impidió separarse de él.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? Preguntó, considerando que con ella una evasiva hubiera sido ridícula.

Hermione miraba la danza que se desarrollaba frente a ella, tratando de decidir porqué el hecho de que Malfoy la abrazara no la estaba incomodando, tomó un sorbo de vino y luego dos más, sabía que debía parar pero si quería compartir uno de sus sueños más aterradores con Draco Malfoy necesitaría más que uno o dos sorbos. Cuando terminó la copa y quiso extender la mano para colocarla en la mesa un camarero volvió a rellenarla y entonces comprendió que no solo estaban en un área exclusiva de la sala lounge sino que además tenían una mesa con su propio personal. Tomó nota mental de aquello, ya le diría algo a Malfoy y sin más empezó a decir

-Al inicio de mi sueño todo fue… gracioso… Hogwarts estaba en época de exámenes finales y yo llegaba al aula de adivinación pero me daba cuenta que no podía dar ese examen porque nunca había asistido a las clases,

-¿En serio?, dijo Draco que jugaba con uno de sus rizos, nunca había salido con alguien que, en lugar de mostrarlo como un premio y consentirlo en cualquier capricho, le hiciera sentir que el solo hecho de dirigirle la palabra era un trofeo extraordinario.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó, -entonces, decidía entregar la hoja en blanco y dirigirme a la siguiente evaluación, al llegar descubría que el salón se parecía mucho a tu ca…bueno a un lugar que me aterra…

Aquella corrección no pasó desapercibida para el rubio que de inmediato empezó a sentir que aquello que lo había iluminado toda la noche se apagaba un poco.

-En ese lugar estaba…una mortífaga que me pedía que les mostrara cómo podía desaparecer en medio de una nube negra y como no lo lograba empezaba a …. Usaba el hechizo cruciatos en mí.

Aunque ambos sabían que aquella versión significa en realidad "soñé que tu estúpida tía, me torturaba hasta la muerte en tu estúpida casa" ninguno se molestó en aclararlo. Aunque Draco abrazó con más fuerza a la chica y dejando su rizo deslizó su mano hasta la mano de ella, con un pequeño apretón le invitó a continuar

-Cuando lograba por fin hacer el hechizo aparecía en Australia, en donde, debido al dolor, caía a la calle y un auto que trataba de esquivarme chocaba con un autobús. En ese auto, iban mis padres.

Draco no comprendió el final de la historia pero no estaba seguro si era apropiado pedir una aclaración, sin embargo la bruja a la que abraza ahora como si el mudo se fuera a acabar en cuanto la soltara no era tonta y cerrando los ojos continuó.

-Ese accidente, aunque nunca lo vi, me ha atormentado durante los últimos años, porque fue así como murieron mis padres. Cuando decidí acompañar a Harry al inicio de la guerra, sabía que ellos correrían peligro por lo que los hechicé haciéndoles creer que nunca tuvieron hijos y que su sueño más grande había sido vivir en Australia, dos meses después de que llegaron un bus chocó contra su auto y ambos fallecieron. Yo me enteré casi dos años después cuando, desesperada por no haberlos encontrado empecé a buscar registros médicos en Sidney y los encontré en el cementerio central.

Aquella historia que Hermione prácticamente había recitado como si de una lección de colegio se tratase, golpeó a Malfoy tan hondo que cuando sintió una de las lágrimas de ella en su mano no pudo hacer más que girar su rostro delicadamente y decidido a recibir un adava kedraba ahí mismo secar cada lágrima con un pequeño toque de sus labios.

Hermione que, en cuanto empezó a hablar supo que no podría parar corrigió las partes relativas a Malfoy Manor de la historia aunque notó que Draco sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando. En realidad aquella catarsis se sentía bien, sus amigos, aunque la comprendían nunca habían llegado a consolarla como él, que en aquel momento besaba cada una de sus lágrimas como si se tratara de costuras que juntaban y pegaban los añicos que aún quedaban en su interior.

Draco, ese estúpido hurón plateado que era hijo de Lucios Malfoy… su mente tomó de nuevo el control y con un silencioso hechizo repelo envió a su ¿enemigo? Al otro lado de la alfombra. Hermione se levantó apresurada y empezó a caminar hacia el jardín en dónde sabía que estaba la zona de desaparición.

-Espera, Granger. Draco no entendía nada. -Granger. Corrió tras ella tomó su mano ella se soltó, la abrazó o mejor dicho lo intentó porque la chica había puesto una barrera invisible a su alrededor; desesperado y como último recurso dijo –Hermione, detente un momento, por favor.

Extrañamente Hermione sabía que en idioma Malfoy eso era prácticamente una súplica por lo que giró y, avergonzada, quiso empezar a hablar, aunque boqueo varias veces sin saber bien qué decir, ¿Qué excusas podía dar? ¿Eres mi enemigo? No, no lo era, lo fue. ¿Eres un Malfoy? Eso sería como si él le dijera que ella era mestiza. ¿Eres un mortífago? No, ya no lo era y además todos se merecían una segunda oportunidad. "Segunda oportunidad" su pensamiento se dirigió a Snape y a Dumbledore y entonces se rindió, retiró la burbuja y le permitió acercarse.

-Si me permites, hay algo que quisiera mostrarte pero para ello necesito que me acompañes a mi habitación.

Hermione se sonrojó, nunca se había imaginado escuchar aquella frase y creyendo que había escuchado mal preguntó

-¿A dónde?

\- A mi habitación, Granger

Bueno, pensó Hermione, si muero iré donde Dumbledore y le diré lo que opinó de sus dichosas "segundas oportunidades".


	10. Chapter 10

La habitación de Draco era en realidad una suite, incluso más amplia que su propio departamento. En la entrada había un recibidor circular, a la derecha unas puertas dobles que llevaban al dormitorio; a la izquierda un cómodo salón que, divido en dos servía tanto de sala como de comedor y que daba paso a una terraza muy amplia en donde se alcanzaba a distinguir una piscina y una gran bañera marroquí. Cuando Hermione entró, observó a Dracom era alto y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, su traje, su corbata y sus zapatos estaban impecables, su figura era, en realidad, bastante atlética y su porte definitivamente atractivo.

-¿Y el baño? Preguntó por impulso

-En el dormitorio, a la derecha

-Ahora vuelvo, dijo ella y se dirigió hacia donde Malfoy había señalado, al entrar descubrió una cama gigante y un vestidor que era básicamente una mini boutique, se detuvo en él ya que encontró lo que buscaba, un espejo, y mirándose descubrió que, aunque su cabello no estaba mal ella parecía haber vagado por un bosque durante semanas, de inmediato y avergonzada, cambió su jean y su camiseta por un vestido, pero mirándose decidió que era demasiado, volvió a agitar su varita y un conjunto deportivo la cubrió, para eso te hubieras quedado con lo anterior se dijo a sí misma y concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas decidió, zapatos de bailarina negros con un toque dorado, pantalones negros y amplios; buzo blanco. No, negro. No, beige. ¿Dorado? Si, aunque no era brillante ni metálico el color resaltaba muy bien su piel pero el cuello de tortuga la ahogaba así que, con otro movimiento, cambio aquello a un escote que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, ¡Perfecto! pensó y al descubrirse haciendo aquello se rió como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo, serenándose y con una puntada de dolor en su vientre recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y volvió a salir. Draco la esperaba en el balcón, a su lado había una jarra de jugo con varios hielos y una botella de whisky de fuego.

Cuando la miró notó que en realidad se veía preciosa y se entristeció al descubrir que su cabello estaba recogido.

-¿Que querías enseñarme? dijo ella ignorando la cara que había provocado en el rubio aunque se sintió satisfecha de haberlo logrado.

-Siéntate por favor, hay jugo y whisky o si deseas cualquier otra cosa. Sus ojos no podían separarse de la muchacha. –quería, dijo viendo que ella tomaba un vaso y se servía algo de jugo –quería explicarte porque voy a la tumba de Dobby.

Hermione casi se atraganta, para eso había hecho que fuera hasta ahí –Eso me lo hubieras podido contar abajo Malfoy. Dijo indignada

-Granger, las palabras, las sinceras a lo menos, no son mi fuerte, quiero mostrártelo. Dijo señalando su cabeza con su varita.

Hermione lo comprendió todo, Draco quería usar legeremancia pero no contra ella sino para permitirle ver aquello que no sabía expresar.

-Tequila. Dijo ella como respuesta

Draco la miró sin comprender

-Bueno, si esperas que te deje lanzarme un hechizo de legeremancia este jugo no es suficiente. ¿Tienen bebidas muggle aquí?

-Si, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Tequila.

-Tequila por favor. Dijo Malfoy al aire y de inmediato apareció una botella en la mesa en que había estado la jarra de jugo. –¿Necesitas una copa o algo? Dijo mirando el líquido con desconfianza.

Hermione quería burlarse pero consideró que su locura no dudaría mucho, se acercó a la mesa sirvió un pequeño vaso de tequila y se lo tomó de un sorbo.

-Ok, dijo. El fuego que llegaba a su estómago le dio valor, se acercó a Draco que estaba reclinado en una perezosa, puso una pierna entre las de él e inclinándose le dijo al oído,

-Draco, voy a confiar en ti pero si me matas, te asesino. Se incorporó dejó su varita en la silla junto a él y se paró frente a Malfoy. Él comprendió que la bruja se había desecho de su varita par no resistirse por instinto pero lo que no comprendió fue cómo los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo con solo recordar cómo se le había acercado.

Evitando ese pensamiento alzó su varita y con un hechizo no verbal permitió que Hermione viera lo que él quería. Dobby y él jugando, Dobby iluminando su cuarto en secreto, Dobby, cuidándolo protegiéndolo, consolándolo, él enterándose de que el elfo no volvería y descubriéndose solo en aquella familia y entonces, aquel último encuentro, el baño, el calcetín celeste y la frase del elfo.

Cuando Draco cortó la conexión miró a la bruja esperaba encontrarla temblando por el hechizo pero en realidad la descubrió estática y pálida –¿Estas bien? Hermi… pero no pudo terminar la frase, ella se abalanzó sobre él besándolo con un sentimiento que nunca antes había captado en nadie, no era deseo, no era lástima, era…-amor. Dijo ella completando su pensamiento.

Draco la miró, ¿sabes legeremancia?

-Se oclumancia. dijo alzando los hombros pero había leído algo de la teoría de la legeremancia y necesitaba saber lo que pensabas, al parecer funcionó.

Ambos sonrieron él la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la perezosa que rápidamente convirtió en una cama de playa, se recostaron, él boca arriba y ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Draco, dijo Hermione, ya no estás solo.

Aquellos ojos marrones mirándolo causaron en él un crack interior, el hielo que se había acumulado en su cuerpo empezaba a resquebrajarse. La volvió a besar, esta vez lo hizo con deseo, colocó su mano en su nuca y mientras sus labios jugaban se las ingenió para colocar a Hermione sobre él, ella accedió, temblaba pero cuando mordió su labio inferior sintió la mano de Draco en su mejilla y sonrió. El beso terminó lento y entre risas y cuando se separaron Hermione se recostó boca arriba y Draco se giró para observarla, una mueca cruzó su rostro ella lo notó y cambió su expresión.

Al sentarse al filo de aquella cama, Hermione sintió que el rubio se arodillaba detrás de ella, notó su boca en su nuca y su aliento rozando su espalda descubierta, cuando notó que Draco tocaba su cabello para deshacer su cola de caballo alzó sus manos tratando de ayudarlo pero entonces él la detuvo

-¿Y esta cicatriz en tu espalda?

-Heridas de guerra, respondió y soltando su cabello se puso de pie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

COMO YA DIJE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FAN FIC Y POR ELLO ACABO DE DESCUBRIR QUE TENÍA COMENTARIOS :)

Nuria16: Nuria, claro que continuaré actualizando tengo ya la historia completa así que no te preocupes por ello J GRACIAS POR LEERME

MARUVTA: Gracias! Me encanta que te guste mi historia, tranquila actualizaré seguido.

estercreacuadros: GRACIAS J

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Si, Pauli, verlos tan cerca es irreal pero se siente tan natural. La verdad me parece que en este punto de la historia los chicos más que superar problemas deben sacarse dela cabeza el pasado colegial. Madurar diría yo J GRACIAS POR LEERME UN ABRAZO!

Draco corría a través del hotel buscando a alguien que olía a rosas; los dementores lo perseguían y él no sabía hacer un patronus; entonces abría una puerta y la oscuridad lo absorbía mientras caía por un precio sin fin… Su cuerpo se sobresaltó pero el olor que había perseguido en el sueño llegó a su nariz; de inmediato abrió los ojos y la vio, Hermione estaba en sus brazos, se habían dormido en aquel balcón y la madrugada los había sorprendido. Él sabía que dentro de poco ella sentiría frio pero tenía miedo, la luz de la mañana amenazaba con darle claridad a la bruja y ¿Qué pasaría luego? Qué pasaría cuando volvieran a Londres y San Potter y la comadreja se enteraran, Pansy y Theo los apoyarían, eso seguro pero y los otros dos.

Sintió cómo Hermione se estremecía en sus brazos, estaba despierta, quizá pensaba en lo mismo.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, el aroma de Draco le encantaba, se habían dormido juntos, ¿juntos? Pensó ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Lo que sientes, le respondió otra voz en su cabeza, lo viste, él se alegró al verte, por eso lo atacaron los dementores. Esa imagen le provocó escalofríos.

-¿Estás despierta, Granger?

-Lo estoy, Malfoy. Contestó ella aunque aquellos apellidos habían perdido todo odio.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Para empezar, darnos una ducha y desayunar.

-¿Juntos? Preguntó Draco imaginándola en la ducha

-Si, respondió Hermione refiriéndose al desayuno

Una risa los unió cuando ambos descubrieron que no hablaban de lo mismo.

-Debo ir a mi hotel, tengo que cambiarme y hoy a medio día sale mi traslador hacia Londres.

-Quédate, la frase sonó como una orden pero Hermione, al mirarlo, descubrió que era una petición.

-No puedo, si no llegó con ese traslador Harry y Ron son capaces de venir hasta aquí a buscarme.

-¿y?

-Pues que seguro traerían un ejército de aurores con ellos, Draco. ¿Cuánto más te quedaras tú? ¿Tienes alguna…cita pendiente?

-Si. Respondió el. –Debo desayunar con mi novia y dicho eso se levantó y entró.

-Hermione lo miró y buscó su varita estaba a punto de hechizarlo cuando lo entendió, la mesa del interior de la suite ya estaba puesta y él la esperaba.

-Regresaré esta noche. Le sonrió y retirando la silla para que se sentara le dijo, ¿saldrías a cenar conmigo?

La última sonrisa que Hermione le dirigió a Draco fue interrumpida por el traslador y llegó a los ojos de Ron.

-Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte. Dijo él satisfecho.

-Hola Ron, hola Harry, ¡Theo!

La alegría de Hermione era inusitada, la chica estaba brillante y su sonrisa parecía tatuada en su rostro.

-¿Tan poderoso es el mar muerto? Creo que voy a visitarlo dijo Harry asombrado.

-¿Qué cosa? Respondió Hermione que había olvidado el motivo de su viaje

-El mar muerto, Hermione, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si Harry, mejor que nunca. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

El cambio de tema fue tan drástico que no convenció a nadie y la bruja, evitando otras preguntas empezó a contarles sobre el mar muerto, aunque a decir verdad evitó una buena parte de la historia.

Harry y Ron la miraban asombrados pero Theo se escabulló hacia el pasillo y llamó a Pansy.

-¡Ya llegó! ¡Pansy!

-¿Y? Bueno, mírala tú misma.

Pansy entró a la oficina y con una risotada saludo a Hermione, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Theo.

-¿Y ustedes dos qué se traen? Preguntó Ron

-Oh nada, dijo Pansy. ¡Felicidades Hermione! Sentenció y salió del lugar seguida de Theo quien asentía enérgicamente.

La bruja se quedó helada, ¿acaso ellos lo sabían? ¿Cómo? si ella misma aún no se lo creía.

Afuera, en el pasillo, sus amigos conversaban

-Te lo dije, quienes me dijeron que habían visto a Draco y a Hermione juntos en la librería no mentían. ¿Ya ves? Ella adelanta su viaje y él tiene una reunión importante al otro lado del mundo. ¡Han ido juntos! Mira lo feliz que está ella.

Aunque Pansy tenía razón no estaba en lo correcto. Draco sí había tenido una reunión importante, la misma que inventaba cada vez que su soledad lo sobrepasa y buscaba la famosa tranquilidad del mar muerto. Tranquilidad que en aquel instante se había desvanecido. Cuando Draco llegó a la mansión Malfoy, descubrió que tenía un par de horas antes de pasar a buscar a su ¿novia? _Draco y novia_ nunca habían ido en la misma oración, ni siquiera con Pansy, sin embargo, esta vez lo había dicho en voz alta y nada malo había sucedido.

Abrió su closet, llamó a sus elfos les pidió varios trajes, algunas camisas y varias corbatas, estaba… en menos de dos días había tenido que ponerle nombre a demasiados sentimientos… este era…

-Nervioso, completó Nott desde el umbral

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo Draco que sabía muy bien que su amigo iba y venía de su casa como si fuera propia

-Amo Nott, ¿Desea algo de comer?

-Hola Zori, si no es molestia me gustaría un poco de tu sopa de tomate, ¿si?

A la elfina le encantaba aquel muchacho y salió disparada a la cocina agregando que además le traería pan, guiso, jugo, vino y pastel.

-¿Has venido a vaciar mi despensa?

Theo sabía que aquella actitud en su amigo no era molestia sino una poco inteligente manera de evitar que volviera a entrometerse.

-Bueno si quieres yo puedo ir a vestir a Hermoine y Pansy puede venir para acá. Dijo Theo juguetón lanzándose sobre la cama de su amigo, que en ese momento consideraba seriamente lanzarle un hechizo asesino.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

En Londres, Pansy respondía a la misma pregunta mientras negaba y negaba ante cada vestido que Hermione le mostraba.

-Entonces, Pansy, ¿me ayudarás a evitar que Harry y ron lo maten?

-Tranquila Theo y yo lo haremos, aunque…

-Hermione la miró asustada…

-Tú lo matarás antes con ese vestido.

Un extraño sonido vibrante salió del bolso de Pansy que miró la pantalla del teléfono y le dijo

-Hermione es para ti.

La bruja tomó el teléfono, aún le parecía extraño que el heredero de sangre pura y príncipe de Slytheryn la llamara por celular

-Hola, Granger.

-Malfoy.

-Me acaba de informar Theo que gracias a los sobreprotectores de tus amigos no me puedo acercar a tu departamento.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el restaurante? Por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?

-Al salón dorado. En cinco minutos.

Hermione sabía que la poca comunicación no se debía a ella sino a Theo a quién imaginaba con su sonrisa burlona junto a Draco. A su lado Pansy le levantaba los pulgares.

Cinco minutos después Hermione se aparecía en el lobby del salón dorado, los nervios hicieron que se tambalee pero unas manos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura

-Draco, dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hola. Contestó él besándola suavemente.

La cena transcurrió de maravilla ellos reían y se coqueteaban, había silencios y miradas y cuando la noche terminó y ellos no podían seguir fingiendo que aún podían quedarse ahí. Hermione lo miró, suspiró y reconoció que había llegado el momento de despedirse.

-Déjame acompañarte, le dijo Draco, abrazándola.

-Draco, ya sabes que no puedes aparecerte en mi departamento.

-¿y fuera de él?

-No, el edificio tiene una alarma que detecta la marca tenebrosa

-Maldito Potter. Masculló –¿y si vienes conmigo?

La mueca de Hermione fue suficiente para Draco –Esta bien, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-¿No trabajas? Es miércoles

-Bueno, Granger, creo que, siendo el dueño de la empresa puedo concederme un par de días libres.

El beso de despedida fue largo y bastante fuerte, tanto que Hermione sintió que en un momento determinado sus mejillas se sonrojaban de vergüenza por la facilidad con la que la lengua de Draco exploraba su boca.

Al día siguiente la pareja volvió a encontarse, esta vez para pasear juntos por un bosque que a Draco le agradaba, aunque a decir verdad llegaron a ver muy poco del lugar porque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron recostados bajo un árbol, en un picnic que para Hermione parecía digno de un rey. Gracias a varios hechizos protectores aquella esquina del bosque estaba libre de interrupciones y en el piso había mantas y almohadas junto a varias cestas que contenían diferentes bebidas y muchísimas golosinas.

-Eres increíble Draco, quién hubiera imaginado que te gustan tanto los dulces. Decía Hermione mirándolo disfrutar de una pasta canolli rellena de crema

-Bueno, el queso y tú parecen ser muy amigos. Decía él señalando las distintas variedades que Hermione había probado.

Si alguien los hubiera visto en aquel momento, hubieran apostado a que eran una pareja que se conocía desde hace mucho, que se había amado siempre y que probablemente pronto serían marido y mujer; pero ellos salían desde hace apenas tres días, eran enemigos mortales y además prácticamente nunca se habían hablado en sus vidas. Ambos lo sabían y aunque lo tenían presente lo ignoraban. Draco sentía que cada mirada y cada caricia de Hermione lo completaba y ella sabía que en él había encontrado ese entendimiento que no había compartido con nadie más.

Por eso, cuando a media tarde, ella lo tenía recostado en sus piernas, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, decidió que quizá y solo quizá debía pensar en el futuro.

Draco la miró con actitud soñadora y aunque sintió la necesidad de saber qué era lo que imaginaba sus ganas de ella pudieron más, se levantó la abrazó y empezó a besarla al inicio suave y dulcemente, luego con más ganas y varios minutos después como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Besaba su rostro, sus labios, su cuello, ella sonreía a cada toque y colocaba sus manos en su nuca y en otras ocasiones en su mejilla. En medio de besos y jugueteos, que si Malfoy hubiera imaginado alguna vez hubiera tachado de ridículos, terminaron recostados. Sin saber cómo sus cuerpos se compenetraban tan bien que la posición aunque muy cercana era bastante cómoda. Draco tenía su pierna entre las de Hermione y ella sus brazos en el torso de él.

-Hermione…

-¿mmm? Dijo ella cuando sintió el aliento en el cuello

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar.

-¿Para qué? Preguntó inocentemente pero de inmediato se percató de que la posición que habían mantenido era bastante sugerente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Los días para Hermione pasaron a una velocidad vertiginosa, a decir verdad, en un momento determinado llegó a pensar si por alguna jugarreta del destino no era presa de una poción de amortentia, porque, a diferencia de sus dos relaciones previas, esta la disfrutaba cómodamente.

Krum, su primer novio y el chico que le dio su primer beso, había sido para ella un juego de adolescentes, a decir verdad, aunque lo estimaba mucho y aun se carteaba con él, nunca, ninguno de los dos, se planteó aquello como algo serio. A ella le gustaba lo que el jugador le contaba sobre su escuela y sobre sus viajes por el mundo y a él le encantaba la forma en que ella lo trataba como a un adolescente normal. En definitiva, fueron dos amigos que, por soledad o comprensión compartieron algunos besos.

Ron, era otra historia, él era parte de su corazón, al inicio, le gustaron sus caprichos y sus celos, aunque odiaba un poco la manera que tenía de tratarla, o la veía como una niña de cristal indefensa a la que debía cuidar y proteger, olvidando que en realidad ella era mejor bruja que él, o la veía como una mujer casi santa a la que en un año entero de relación apenas había tocado más allá de la mano y el rostro. La única vez en que unos besos se habían vuelto apasionados y habían dejado que sus cuerpos tomaran el control él la paró en seco y le dijo "No puedo hacer esto" es como hacerlo con…mi hermana. Extrañamente Hermione se sintió aliviada ya que, aunque su cuerpo había reaccionado su mente le decía que la situación no era de su agrado. Aquella tarde los dos la habían pasado abrazados, rememorando su amistad y cuando en la noche decidieron salir a comer sabían que nunca podrían ser más que mejores amigos o como últimamente todos los llamaban, hermanos.

Cuando entró a la facultad muchos hombres quisieron cortejarla pero cada vez que los miraba comprendía que buscaban a la heroína de guerra y no a ella, la rata de biblioteca que podía memorizar un libro a la segunda lectura. Por ello y cada vez que Draco Malfoy aparecía en el profeta bajo algún titular económico o social, ella sonreía pero una punzada de duda la asaltaba.

Ella era, bueno, ella y él era… mujeriego, exitoso, empresario, parte de los 28 ancestrales…bueno él. En definitiva a Hermione se le hacía muy difícil comprender cómo aquel ser de hielo que según las columnas de chismes despachaba una o dos mujeres, que más bien parecían modelos, de su cama cada noche, podía confesarle en un susurro que su sabor preferido de helado era la fresa, que amaba sobre todas las cosas la torta de nuez y que tenía una peculiar inclinación hacía los malvaviscos azules. Sin mencionar además que las últimas dos semana, aunque sin palabras y más con gestos, miradas y un poquito de legeremancia, habían compartido muchas de las cosas que no le habían dicho a nadie sobre la guerra. Soledad, angustia, furia, tristeza, desesperación y miedo. Aquellos sentimientos habían sido para ambos, iguales, aunque Hermione tuvo con quien llorar, a quien abrazar y quien la despertara de sus pesadillas. Él no.

Aquella mañana, ella despertó cuando escuchó un suave ulular en su ventana, eran las nueve y al girar hacia el sonido descubrió que el ave llevaba una rosa y un pergamino. Saltó de su cama, retiró la flor, acarició la cabeza del animal cogió el pergamino y le ofreció un poco de agua a la lechuza. Al leerlo su rostro se iluminó,

"Granger, te espero en mi oficina a medio día, trae helado"

La misiva era a toda luz una orden pero eso ya n le molestaba había descubierto que Draco tenía una particular entonación cuando en lugar de ordenar preguntaba, aquello no se reflejaba en sus palabras pero ella pudo escuchar claramente su voz y además comprendió que debajo de aquellas palabras se escondía el "Te extraño" que ella también sentía.

Sus encuentros, aunque fáciles al inicio, se habían complicado cuando él volvió al trabajo y ella se quedó sin excusas para sus amigos; cuando ellos decidían reunirse o salir a comer o ir a pasar la noche en la madriguera, ella no podía decirles que no porque, en aquel momento, no tenía ninguna válida, ni estudio, ni trabajo, ni novio… las preguntas, que exigían aclarar cualquier excusa llevarían inevitablemente a una mentira por lo que sin poder negarse había tenido que pasar sábado y domingo en la madriguera.

Feliz, Hermione se levantó, buscó en su closet y descubrió que nada de lo que encontraba le parecía "adecuado" ¿Para …para qué? Se sonrojó, últimamente sus besos con Malfoy la dejaban…insatisfecha…no, bueno, sí pero no por los besos sino porque aquellos roces y caricias y sobre todo la forma en que él tenía de hablarle en susurros cerca de su oído la traían tan…cachon… empezó la otra voz en su cabeza pero Hermione la calló con una mirada severa y se dirigió al callejón Diagon, quería un vestido.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, un vestido que se ajustaba a su cintura pero tenía mangas y era corto decidió que aunque jamás se había visto así ea lo indicado, con eso mataría a Malfoy de un infarto y su cara era lo que le impulsaba, como siempre, tuvo que discutir con la empleada de la tienda que se negaba a cobrarle y después de quince minutos pagó apenas el 25% del costo real del vestido cuando la dependiente hizo aparecer con su varita un letrero que decía "Descuentos del 75% en toda la mercadería para heroínas de guerra" y la miró como quién ganaba una verdadera batalla.

Al salir, en realidad llamó la atención más de lo que esperaba y no pudo evitar que varias fotos, que al día siguiente se publicaban en el profeta como "el último grito de la moda" la tuvieran de protagonista. Harta de aquella persecución alzó su varita y como era de esperarse los reporteros desaparecieron al instante. Después de comprar el helado se dirigió a la puerta del caldero chorreante. La oficina de Draco estaba en el Londres muggle aunque como muchos otros edificios de ese tipo tenía un área para ellos y un área mágica.

Al llegar al lugar se quedó impresionada, el edificio era muy alto y con una fachada absolutamente moderna, cuando subió el primer escalón, la puerta de entrada se dividió en dos, a la derecha decía "Malfoy C&C" y a la izquierda la puerta muggle seguía intacta. Hermione ingresó por la derecha y algo la tomó por sorpresa, medio equipo de seguridad la rodeó de inmediato. Ella no lo entendió pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad para aquellos guardias todo debía ser muy extraño, al fin y al cabo ella era Hermione Granger y ese, el edificio de Draco Malfoy, mirando a su alrededor ubicó a quién consideró el jefe del equipo y desafiante le dijo

-Vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy. Su voz fue directa, fuerte y determinada, a decir verdad incluso la sintió con un dejo de superioridad.

-Señorita Granger ¿Tiene cita? Respondió el hombre desconfiado.

-¿La necesito? A menos claro que haya algo en este edificio de lo que el ministerio no deba enterarse. Lo último lo dijo en un siseo que de inmediato reconoció como propio de Malfoy, _¡Genial ahora se me está pegando su forma de hablar¡_ Pensó. Sin embargo aquello surtió el efecto que necesitaba e impulsada por una seguridad inusual dio un paso más y abrió la puerta que daba al interior.

Ahí se encontró con varios sofás en lo que parecía una sala de espera, una recepcionista, algunas oficinas y tres pasillos.

-Buenos días. Dijo ¿La oficina de Draco Malfoy?

-Por este pasillo la última puerta a la derecha

-Gracias

Hermione caminó y cuando llegó a su destino encontró otra sala de espera un escritorio que asumió era el de la secretaria y que estaba vacío y una oficina de puertas de vidrio que parecían cubiertas de niebla; aquel detalle le pareció extraño y de inmediato se acercó a examinar el hechizo pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar, varios gemidos y algunos sonidos netamente sexuales salieron del interior. Hermione sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies temblaba, esa era la oficina de SU novio y adentró una mujer gemía como si nada le importara. Soltó la funda que tenía en la mano y dio media vuelta, al inicio su varita había empezado a vibrar y a medio camino decidió que de todas formas un par de maldiciones podrían enseñarle que con ella no se juega. Por lo que dando un paso en la dirección contraria y absolutamente decidida enarboló su varita pero se congeló en el acto

-¿Ese vestido es para mí?

La voz de Draco en su oreja y sus brazos rodeándola, él había salido de la oficina de al lado que claramente era una sala de juntas.

-¿paráti? Hermione habló tan rápido que Draco no la comprendió así como tampoco comprendió el cachetazo que le golpeó la mejilla izquierda.

Vio a su novia caminar y, congelado en mitad del pasillo, gritó

-Granger. Con todo el odio que pudo.

Aquello logró su cometido y ella giró en seco dispuesto a matarlo pero sus reflejos de mortífago lo ayudaron y con un hechizo protector le dijo

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Su actitud de poder había hecho que quienes lo acompañaban en la reunión y habían presenciado el cachetazo cerraran la puerta temiendo que ahí mismo hubiera un duelo a muerte.

-¿Qué crees que me pasa Malfoy? Acabo de verte con una de tus conquistas, ¿divertida la chica?

Draco seguía mirándola, definitivamente la chica estaba loca pero su furia contenida, el gesto en los labios y aquel leve temblor en la mano le indicaron que hablaba en serio.

-Granger ¿Dónde me viste?

-¿Qué? ¿Lo haces tan a menudo que ya no lo recuerdas? ¡En tu oficina estúpido Hurón! Le espetó

-Hermione, dijo siseando como si pudiera hipnotizarla, me acabas de ver salir de la sala de juntas.

Entonces los dos se miraron y con la varita aún en alto caminaron hacia el despacho del mago. Los gemidos y las risas seguían ahí así como la neblina que cubría el vidrio.

-¡PANSY! Gritó Draco que parecía querer asesinar a alguien.

Al instante un grito un par de maldiciones y un alboroto ocurrieron en su oficina y de ella salieron Pansy y la tan conocida gerente mestiza de Draco.

Él la miró con furia y le dijo

-Tienes dos días libres Camila, no te quiero ver.

Ella iba a protestar pero consideró sensato contenerse se giró le dio un beso a Pansy y se encaminó a su oficina.

-Hola Hermione, discúlpame.

La bruja no comprendió pero en cuanto la escuchó entendió la disculpa

-No me mires así Draco, recuerda cuantas noches tuve que ir a tu mansión para que pudieras llevarte alguna de tus conquistas a mi departamento. Y dicho esto caminó a su lado llegó a la esquina de la oficina y se desapareció.

Hermione jamás había estado en una situación así y por ello no tenía idea de cómo actuar así que simplemente esperó, Draco giró la miro de frente, se inclinó y la cargó como un bulto sobre su hombre izquierdo, en donde le dio unpar de sacudidas bruscas y como si no pesara nada caminó hacia su oficina y antes de dejarla en el sillón le dio una nalgada. Hermione gritó y se agitó pero sabía que era la devolución de aquella cachetada.

-Lo siento…yo…Draco…

Pero él se había dirigido a su escritorio e indignado leía varios pergaminos

-Draco…

Él seguía ignorándola

-Malfoy…

Nada

-¿Amor? Tentó la chica

Él levantó la vista y algo que casi parecía una sonrisa cruzó su rostro pero volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus pergaminos. -¿Sigues sin confiar en mí? Siseó

-Bueno, amor, recalcó la chica, tú eres, eras, bueno sé que te has llevado a la cama ha media comunidad mágica y conmigo aún no has intentado nada.

Malfoy la miró incrédulo se levantó del escritorio se acercó a ella y la besó con tanta pasión que Hermione se sintió desnuda. Le devolvió el beso y permitió que sus labios recorrieran su cuello y sus manos sus caderas, entonces sintió que Malfoy la cargaba sosteniéndola de la cintura y por instinto cruzó sus piernas alrededor de él, quien la llevó hasta el escritorio y dejándola reposar en él empezó a bajar su boca hacia el escote de la chica, ella se lo permitió pero la rapidez de las manos de su novio, que ya habían llegado a la parte interna de sus muslos, la sobresaltó e inconscientemente se cubrió un poco. Él lo notó, la miró, iba a reclamarle pero vio en ella una mirada asustada e incómoda; se detuvo sostuvo su barbilla con la mano y lo comprendió. No era que ella no quería dejarlo continuar, era simplemente que no sabía cómo.

-Creí que Krum…

-Tenía quince años. Dijo Hermione indignada y ruborizada

-…o la comadreja.

-No funcionó.

Un beso tierno salió de sus labios y una risa nerviosa de la boca de la bruja.

-Draco, lo siento.

-Creí que ahora era amor.

-Amor, dijo Hermione saltando sobre él, quien la amarcó como a una niña, -¿Te gustó mi vestido?

Draco sintió que todo lo que había calmado hace apenas un minuto volvía a despertar y tensarse bajo sus pantalones pero sabiendo que no era el momento respiró hondo y contestó

-¿Cual vestido? Esto más parece una blusa, ¿se te olvidaron los pantalones Granger? Dijo y aprovechando la posición coloco sus dos manos en el trasero de la chica que, debido a la posición estaba cubierto únicamente por su ropa interior.

\- ¿Y mi helado, bruja celosa?

-¡Ay! ¡El helado! Lo dejé caer afuera…


	13. Chapter 13

Había pasado un mes exacto desde que Hermione y Draco amanecieron juntos en Aman y aunque se veían constantemente y cada vez les preocupaba menos salir juntos a sitios públicos el salón privado de Flourish&Botts se había convertido en la sala de su casa, para molestia de muchos de sus otros ocupantes que tenían que soportar los besos y arrumacos de la pareja que cada vez se hacían más intensos. Como cualquier otra noche, los dos reían juntos cuando George Weasly entró, los miró, gritó, maldijo y luego se sentó frente a ellos.

Draco sabía que aquello que tanto temía se acercaba y que, con aquel Weasley en frente, la posibilidad de enfrentar a los dos mejores amigos de su novia estaba cada día más cerca, por ello, en contra de todos sus prejuicios y sabiendo que aquel encuentro podría determinar su futuro, besó a Hermione que estaba pálida mirando a George, sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego y se acercó al pelirrojo diciendo.

-Buenas noches, Weasley, le entregó el vaso, si haces el favor de bajar la varita responderé a todas tus preguntas.

Hermione se sorprendió, ella sabía que su novio podía ser un excelente diplomático pero nunca pensó verlo actuar así frente a un miembro de la familia que tanto había desdeñado.

-Hermione ¿Qué le hiciste? Preguntó George sorprendido ante aquella actitud

-George, dijo ella haciendo énfasis en el nombre para que Draco lo escuchara, te presento a mi novio.

-OH, claro eso le explica todo, Hermione.

Media hora después y convencido más por el comportamiento de Malfoy que por la historia que escuchaba George dijo:

-Malfoy, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que Montage desapareció?

-Si

-Entonces sabes lo que te espera si algo sale mal ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, ahora si me disculpan debo estudiar. George se despidió y se puso de pie

-Momento, dijo Hermione que sabiendo zanjada la discusión de su relación aún tenía una pregunta -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se te olvida Hermione, que los Weasly, aunque orgullosamente traidores a la sangre, aquello lo dijo sacando pecho y en contra de Malfoy, somos, de los 28 ancestrales, nadie ha usado esta sala en mi familia pero yo, bueno la verdad es que aquí hay algunos ejemplares mágicos muy interesantes y útiles para mi negocio.

-¿Sigues con esa idea de sacar trucos de magia reales para tu sucursal muggle?

-Sí, la verdad es que ya casi lo tengo todo listo, solo que aun no entiendo bien las leyes muggles y cómo unirlas con las lagunas que ha dejado el ministerio.

Draco, con su maravillosa mente para los negocios supo que George lejos de ser un burdo inventor era un gran empresario y dijo

-Weasley, si vas mañana a mi oficina mi abogado te puede asesorar en eso, si todo sale bien invertiré en tu negocio.

George lo pensó y reconociendo que aquella oportunidad podía beneficiarle aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Vaya, dijo Hermione

-Negocios son negocios. Contestó Draco.

George se alejó con aire orgulloso pero la verdad era que la sorpresa le había hecho olvidar lo que buscaba y sentándose en el sillón detrás de la pareja sacó un ejemplar del Profeta y fingiendo leerlo empezó a observarlos. Efectivamente Hermione estaba cambiada, su habitual timidez y tristeza parecían haberse desvanecido e incluso parecía más segura de lo habitual…vaya… George cavilaba cuando definitivamente empezó a pensar que enloquecía, Draco reía y no con aquella sonrisa ladeada que tanto le conocía, reía sinceramente mientras le susurraba algo a Hermione que estaba acurrucada mostrándole un periódico. De hecho, la escena completa era extraña, Draco estaba sentado en el sofá con varios pergaminos flotando sobre él, Hermione que se había quitado los zapatos tenía las piernas recogidas y usaba el brazo derecho y la mitad del cuerpo de su novio como espaldar; mientras leía el brazo derecho de Draco la tenía sujeta por detrás y por momentos su cabeza descansaba en la coronilla de ella.

George estaba impactado, ver a Draco riendo ya era bastante pero lo que pasaba ahora era demasiado, Hermione se había levantado y con toda la seguridad del mundo lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un de los pergaminos flotantes, a lo que él contestaba tomándola de la cintura y haciéndole cosquillas. Bueno, pensó él, ahora sí que lo he visto todo.

Y era verdad porque George había sido testigo de una de las cosas favoritas de Draco, hacer rabiar a su novia.

Aquel fin de semana, como era costumbre la mayoría de los amigos se reunió, aunque esta vez decidieron hacerlo en el departamento que compartían Ron y Theo. Hermione fue de buena gana ya que Draco le había comunicado que debía hacer un viaje de cinco días a Estados Unidos y que como iba a estar muy ocupado prefería que no fuera con él. El grupo estaba reunido en la sala del departamento que era mucho más grande y elegante que el de Hermione, gracias a Theo, y mucho más desordenado gracias a Ron. Alrededor de un tablero de juego todos reían con las explicaciones; Hermione y Harry habían decidido enseñar a sus amigos el juego muggle llamado Monopolio y después de dos horas explicándoles cómo se jugaba al fin habían logrado lo que prometía ser un juego decente.

Era sábado de madrugada y todos habían aceptado dormir en el lugar, lo que era bastante común en sus reuniones. Sorprendentemente Ron iba ganando en el juego y reía más y más cada vez que alguno de sus amigos debía pagarle alguna multa…

-Los negocios parecen fáciles, concluyó riendo cuando Harry se declaraba en bancarrota. ¿Y si me cambio de carrera?

La risa general y la cerveza de mantequilla hacían que el ambiente fuera animado y que el tiempo transcurriera rápido por lo que a las tres de la mañana un fuerte crack pasó desapercibido por unos segundos hasta que los cuatro aurores miraron con recelo al área de aparición, ahí había un elfo con el mandil de Malfoy Manor y un rostro muy nervioso que evidenciaba que estaba haciendo algo indebido.

-¿Joven, nott? Susurró

-Hola pequeño, ¿Qué sucede?

-Joven… Theo notó que el elfo no quería decirlo en voz alta así que se acercó y cuando hubo escuchado dijo

-Hermione, creo que tienes que venir conmigo. Pero la chica, que ya había estado esperando junto a él, lo miró con cara de desesperación y le dijo a Pansy.

-Si es necesario…

-Yo me encargo, Hermione.

Crack. Theo y la bruja habían desaparecido y Pansy estaba frente a Ron, Harry y Ginny, mirándolos y diciendo

-No pregunten nada, por lo menos hasta que ellos hayan regresado.

Medio minuto después Theo, Hermione y el elfo se aparecían en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy y Hermione que había olvidado dónde estaba entraba corriendo tras el elfo que la llevaba a la habitación de su amo

-¡Draco! gritó Hermione que encontró a su novio más pálido de lo habitual, sudando frio y temblando.

Theo se acercó y lo miró con odio notando que la manga de su pijama estaba ensangrentada.

-¡Si serás idiota, estúpido Malfoy! le gritó y rompiendo la túnica descubrió el lugar donde estaba la marca tenebrosa.

Entonces Hermione lo recordó su novio era un ex mortífago y al igual que ella cubría su brazo derecho todo el tiempo. La cara de la muchacha entró en pánico, al inicio imaginó el regreso de Voldemort, a cientos de mortífagos rodeándola y mucho dolor pero de inmediato vio que aquello no era lo que sucedía.

-¡Accio dictamo! dijo la chica y una botellita salió volando del baño y llegó a sus manos. Hermione colocó varias gotas de la poción pero la sangre seguía manando de la herida.

Theo, apretó el brazo de su amigo y miró alrededor –¿Qué hiciste esta vez idiota?

-¿Esta vez?

-Lleva más de un año intentando quitársela, la última ocasión se arrancó casi la mitad de la carne pero la marca sigue ahí.

Hermione sollozó aterrorizada imaginando a Draco tratando de cortarse la piel.

-¿Cuanta sangre ha perdido?

-Demasiada.

-De acuerdo, vamos a San Mungo.

-No Hemrione, no puedes llegar a San Mungo con un ex mortifago sangrando por la marca, hasta que termines de explicar lo que sucede él estará en Azkaban y el mundo mágico habrá caído en caos.

-Tienes razón, el díctamo no funciona, el torniquete retrasa la pérdida pero no la para, necesitamos… dijo que iba a Estados Unidos, ¿mintió?

-No señorita, el elfo que los había alertado la miraba extendiéndole un folleto.

Hermione lo examinó y comprendió, Draco había ido a un centro médico en Estados Unidos con la intención de retirar la marca con la misma técnica que usaban los muggles para retirar los tatuajes. Sin embargo el procedimiento no había funcionado y aún peor, la herida estaba infectada y como era magia oscura la reacción ante un tratamiento muggle había hecho que la piel se parta y ampolle.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué persona que conozcamos sabe parar hemorragias, curar heridas, bajar la fiebre, eliminar ampollas, regenerar sangre, vendar y calmar a un idiota? Terminó de decir la bruja quien en cuanto acabó la frase se dio cuenta que solo una mujer en el mundo podía haber lidiado diariamente con ese tipo de heridas.

-Molly Weasly, susurró Theo.

Y era cierto, entre sus hijos la habían hecho prácticamente una medimaga no certificada, había que pensarlo nada más, su primer hijo lidiaba con dragones, el segundo con maldiciones antiguas, los gemelos, bueno eran los gemelos, Ron y Harry eran aurores, Ginny jugaba quididtch a nivel profesional y su esposo fue parte de la orden del fénix. Eso en conjunto sumaba no solo golpes, fiebres y ampollas sino maldiciones, heridas, caídas, huesos rotos y básicamente todo lo que se curaba en San Mungo.

Todo esto se está descontrolando pensó la bruja, Harry, Ginny y Ron deben estar acosando a Pansy con sus preguntas y ahora debo ir a buscar a la señora Weasley de madrugada.

-Malfoy, idiota. Sentenció dándole un beso y dirigiéndose al jardín para desaparecerse.

Al llegar a la madriguera se trató de imaginar lo que sucedería a continuación pero su mente estaba en blanco abrió la puerta de la cocina y subió las gradas.

-¿Señora Weasley? ¿Señor Weasley?

-¿Hermione? Dijeron los dos al unísono entre sueños pero dos guerras y cinco hijos les habían enseñado a despertar al instante.

-¿Hermione qué pasó? Gritó la señora Weasley

-¿Quién está herido? Dijo su esposo poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

Hermione pensó en contestar y explicar pero a decir verdad estaba harta de dar la misma explicación a cada persona así que dijo

-Tranquilos, no es nada grave pero, señora Weasley, necesito su ayuda, mi novio, Draco Malfoy, está herido. Si no confían en mi George, que sabe de mi relación, puede atestiguar que él me ama y yo lo amo a él.

Los padres Weasley la miraron con recelo pero Molly, que conocía esa mirada de determinación dijo

-¿Bueno qué esperamos? ¿Dónde está? Accio botiquín, accio capa.

-Espera Molly, no irás sola.

Al día siguiente, la señora Weasley había, en efecto, solucionado todo, los elfos eran felices de tener una "señora" que les indicara cómo organizar la casa, Draco estaba limpio, vendado y mucho menos pálido, la ropa de cama llena de sangre había desaparecido, Hermione dormía calmadamente en un sofá y Arthur y Theo trataban de descifrar cómo aquella herida había empeorado tanto después de un tratamiento simple.

-Desayuno. Dijo Molly que continuaba junto a la cabecera de la cama de Draco.

Hermione se sobresaltó, se había dormido dejando a Molly sola cuando el herido era su novio

-Señora Weasley, lo siento, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida.

-Yo si, dijo ella después del té adormilante que te dí. Parecías al borde de un ataque de nervios, Hermione. Tranquila, él está bien. Mira está despertando.

La bruja volvió a palidecer, ¿Que diría Draco Malfoy al encontrarse con los señores Weasley en su habitación?

-Molly ven aquí. El señor Weasly se puso delante de su esposa, al pie de la cama.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a la derecha y vi a Hermione, sonrió, miró a la izquierda y ubicó a Theo, que sostenía su varita en una mano y la propia en la otra, rodó los ojos en blanco sabiendo que su amigo lo retaría, se enderezó y recibió un abrazo de Zori y entonces volvió a palidecer, sus ojos se enfocaron en Arthur Weasley quien, aunque no estaba listo para atacar se mantenía atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

-Voy a matar a esos elfos, últimamente hay demasiada…gente… en mi habitación.

Hermione sonrió y Theo también lo hizo, Arthur miró a Malfoy con una gran interrogación en la cara pero detrás de él apareció la señora Weasley quien sabía que el solo hecho de que Malfoy hubiera dicho "gente" en lugar de otra cosa dejaba todo en claro.

-Bueno, jovencito, no sé qué te proponías pero has tenido a tu novia al borde de un ataque de nervios, cuando llegamos aquí casi no te quedaba sangre y la fiebre que tenías podía incubar un huevo de dragón. Ahora, has el favor de comer lo que tu amable elfina te ha traído, tomarte lo que queda de aquella poción y no intentes levantarte.

-Eso. Concluyó Theo que, siendo el más cercano a Malfoy dijo, Por favor señores Weasley, vengan conmigo y desayunemos. Nott los guió a la mesa que había reemplazado de inmediato a los sofás de la habitación y empezó a servirles un poco de café, panes y jugo.

-¿La mamá comadreja acaba de darme una orden? ¿En mi propia casa? Terminó de decir Malfoy girándose hacia Hermione pero no encontró en ella más que una réplica casi exacta de la mirada severa de Molly.

-¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza? ¡Idiota hurón oxigenado!

-Supongo que Nott ya te lo dijo.

-Te creí más inteligente, sabes que esa magia es poderosa. Esa marca no la hubiera podido retirar ni el mismo Dumbledore y a tí se te ocurre ir donde un muggle. Serás imbécil, idiota, bruto… Hermione empezó a llorar.

Draco estaba absolutamente paralizado, en su habitación estaban los Weasley, que lo habían cuidado durante la noche, junto a su novia que lo había insultado como si en verdad lo odiara y su elfo favorito le preguntaba a la mamá comadreja si debía hervir sus sábanas o simplemente usar un hechizo limpiador.

Para rematarlo, en aquel momento la voz de Pansy sonaba desde el vestíbulo gritando el nombre de Hermione porque Harry, Ron y Ginny no habían podido aguantar más y habían ido a "liberar" a su amiga de la "maldita mansión, del imbécil de Malfoy"

Theo se puso en pie y bajó corriendo, Arthur lo siguió, Hermione dejó de llorar y chilló con pánico y cuando Draco quiso levantarse la adiestrada mano de la señora Weasley llegó a su lado y presionándolo contra el colchón, dijo

-No puedes pararte aun.

En el vestíbulo todo era caos, Harry y Ron gritaban; Pansy trataba de detenerlos, Ginny miraba hacia todos lados y cuando Theo apareció los hechizos aturdidores y de escudo empezaron a volar por todas partes a la par de los gritos de Hermione que imploraban que se detuvieran.

-El señor Weasley, que veía aquello como una de las tantas peleas de sus hijos hizo lo mismo que había hecho durante tantos años.

-Levicorpus, palilingus, protego.

El silencio fue estremecedor, frente a él había 6 adultos colgando de cabeza y con la lengua pegada al paladar, alrededor de cada uno un pequeño escudo que evitaba que rompieran los hechizos.

-Llévelos al salón biblioteca dijo un elfo señalando una puerta a la izquierda.

Arthur lo siguió y los seis chicos flotaron tras él.

-Ahora, dijo, acomodándose junto a la chimenea, los voy a bajar, van a sentarse y van a escuchar a Hermione.

En realidad aquella aclaración no era necesaria ya que Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban tan asombrados de ver a su padre ahí que no hubieran podido reaccionar.

Quince minutos después Hermione hablaba como si hubiera ensayado esa conversación miles de veces, cosa que en realidad había hecho, y cuando terminó de hablar se escuchó la voz de Malfoy, que junto a la señora Weasley, había llegado al umbral de la puerta.

-Potter, Weasley.

Ginny miró a su madre y con una simple expresión confirmó que todo aquello que había escuchado era cierto, giró hacia Harry y le dijo

-La guerra ya terminó, Harry.

-Pero…Harry miró a Ron.

-Malfoy, te veremos mañana a medio día en nuestra oficina. Dijo Ron.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, Harry lo siguió, Ginny sonrió a Hermione y se fue con ellos. Pansy miró a Draco y le dijo

-Contigo hablaré después, bombom. Hermione lo siento, no los pude detener más. Ahora si me disculpan pienso dormir el resto del día. La muchacha se alejó y cuando se desapareció se oyó un lejano crack.

-Mejor voy a ver si Ron no ha destruido el apartamento dijo Theo e ingresando a la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu desapareció.

-¿Hermione, nos permites hablar con tu novio a solas? Dijo Arthur

-S..si.. contestó Hermione aún sin creer todo lo que acababa de suceder

Draco se acercó a ella la besó y tomó asiento, Molly se acercó a Arthur y miró al chico.

Su esposo empezó a decir

-Mira…Draco, concluyó decidiendo que tratarlo por su apellido no sería lo más amigable. Mi familia sufrió mucho en la guerra y supongo que a pesar de todo la tuya también. Nosotros luchamos para evitar que unos ridículos prejuicios acabaran con cientos de vida, por ello sería hipócrita creer que tu apellido, o tus padres, determinan quien eres.

Draco iba a contestar pero levantando un poco más la cabeza se quedó callado

-por eso, continuó Arthur, cuando Hermione nos contó lo sucedido evitamos cualquier juicio y vinimos a ayudarla; sin embargo, ella es como una hija para nosotros y nos preocupa su seguridad, no solo física sino sentimental.

Malfoy los miraba extrañado, aquello era, un sermón, dado por un Weasley en su biblioteca. En realidad algo en su interior empezaba a agitarse, ese estúpido orgullo que durante años le habían hecho creer que era suyo, esa necesidad de ante cualquier sentimiento desdeñar a quien lo rodea y enmascararlo; pero mirar a un padre, porque así sentía al hombre que le hablaba, exponer sus pensamientos, sentimientos y preocupaciones con tanta calma y claridad; y recordar a una mujer, a la que insultó durante casi 8 años, atenderlo, aunque no con amor si con preocupación e interés le hizo sentir que por una vez era aceptable dejar su arrogancia.

-Yo, la amo. Gracias.

Arthur y Molly sabían que aquellas cuatro palabras habían sido para el rubio que tenían en frente absolutamente difíciles de pronunciar y más aún de comprender por lo que la mujer salió de la habitación dio un par de instrucciones más a los elfos y esperó en el jardín, Arthur por su parte se acercó al muchacho, le tendió la mano y salió del lugar.


	14. Chapter 14

Tras la agitación de la mañana Hermione miraba a Draco con severidad, la señora Weasley le había dado instrucciones específicas sobre cómo cambiar las vendas y cuánto darle de cada poción cada qué tiempo, pero la actitud del chico no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

Estaba huraño, silencioso y lejano. No quería su ayuda y se negaba a tomar algo que no fuera whisky.

Hermione, que sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no dijo nada pero al llegar la noche se giró hacia él, lo besó y se despidió.

-No.

-No ¿qué?

-No

-¿La fiebre te afectó el cerebro?

-No quiero estar solo.

-Pues lo parece.

-No sé cómo estar acompañado

-Pues ve acostumbrándote. Dijo ella y rápidamente se metió en su cama.

Draco la observó y sonrió ese domingo había sido bastante extraño pero era el primer domingo que pasaba acompañado desde hace años.

-¿Te quedas?

-Si

-Necesitas un baño

-¿Qué? La bruja se enderezó pero en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía razón, aún llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior y en sus mangas había sangre.

-Bueno, voy a mi departamento y vuelvo.

-Báñate aquí.

Ella palideció, eso sería tan…

-Hermione, sé lo que piensas y no, no es un intento de meterte a mi cama.

-Lástima, dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. ¿Tienes una bañera?

-Lógico. Malfoy abrió la puerta que daba al baño y le indicó a la muchacha que pasara. La habitación era inmensa y en su centro tenía una bañera que parecía una pequeña piscina. Hermoine la miró, agitó su varita y automáticamente esta se llenó de agua y burbujas

-Dame cinco minutos y ven.

Cuatro minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos después Dracó entró al baño y encontró a Hermione sumergida en la bañera, ella lo miró y le pidió que se sentara a su lado pero fuera del agua. Él la obedeció aunque odio aquellas burbujas, se imaginaba el cuerpo de su novia y sabiéndola desnuda tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para girar la mirada.

-¿Por qué nunca lo hablaste conmigo, Draco?

-No sabes lo que es llevar algo así en la piel.

-Y si lo supiera, ¿lo hubieras hablado conmigo?

-No

-¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación por varios minutos pero fue interrumpido cuando Draco, que había girado y veía cómo su novia movía las piernas dentro y fuera de la bañera dijo

-Hermione, tu nunca…?

-No

-¿Y conmigo?

-Hasta casarnos…

Draco se levantó bruscamente

-No quiero esperar tanto.

-¿Entonces si nos vamos a casar? Dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente

-Bruja.

-Idiota.

-¿Vivirías aquí?

-No.

-¿Casa o departamento?

-Departamento

-¿Muggle o mágico?

-Mixto

-Dormirás conmigo hoy

-Si

-Te amo

-Yo no

Draco sabía que ella bromeaba se puso de pie y antes de salir dijo

-¿En verdad hasta casarnos?

-No

Minutos después escuchó salir a la bruja de la bañera pero él la esperó en la habitación, siendo otra se hubiera acercado y la hubiera llevado a su cama de inmediato pero no quería que ella desconfiara, al fin y al cabo había aceptado pasar la noche en el único lugar del mundo que le causaba pesadillas, la oyó abrir su armario y… su armario? Por qué?…

-Granger, qué estas ha..?

La pregunta se respondió sola, ella se dirigía a él usando una de sus camisas, ¡su favorita!

-Supongo que no te molesta ¿verdad? Le dijo ella con la clara intención de molestarlo

Él miró a su novia de pies a cabeza muy lentamente, se detuvo en el filo de la camisa que llegaba exactamente a la curvatura de su trasero, subió su mirada y ubicó los tres botones abiertos que daban acceso a sus pechos y finalmente dijo

-Debo comprar camisas más pequeñas.

El problema fue que aquella inspección había puesto demasiado nerviosa a Hermione que notó que era la primera vez que se paseaba con tan poca ropa frente a un hombre y en cuanto vio la cama inconscientemente empezó a repensar su decisión de pasar la noche ahí.

Y es que, si algo incomodaba a la bruja, era no saber qué hacer o decir ante una situación, su hábito de saber las respuestas a toda pregunta le jugaba malas pasadas cuando fallaba.

-Ven, ordenó la voz de Draco que sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

Ella caminó hacia él y haciendo caso a lo que él le indicaba se sentó en el filo de la cama, Draco se acomodó junto a ella y le dijo

-Si yo fuera San Potter o la comadreja Weasley ¿Qué harías con ellos en este momento?

Hermione miró sus piernas desnudas y pensó que definitivamente no estaría usando esa ropa pero su bien entrenado cerebro le dijo, concéntrate, y entonces ella vio la respuesta claramente

-Estaríamos hablando de todo lo que sucedió hoy.

-La mamá comadreja es…

-Terrorífica, lo sé. ¿Qué hubiera hecho tu madre en esa situación? Hermione preguntó inocentemente pero cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, nunca habían hablado de los padres de Draco.

El respiró hondo, no era un tema que le gustara y consideró seriamente dar por zanjada la idea de hablar y dedicase a algo que manejaba mucho mejor, sin embargo, el jugueteo nervioso de los pies de Hermione, que colgaban del filo de la cama, lo hizo reconsiderar

-Hubiera traído un sanador de San Mungo y hubiera dejado dos elfos a su disposición. Hoy es domingo por lo que probablemente hubiera venido a las cinco para el té.

Hermione no quería creer lo que escuchaba, una madre que no estaba con su hijo cuando él estaba enfermo le parecía…cruel, despiadado y detestable.

-Bueno, supongo que ella lo hubiera considerado lo mejor. Concluyó en voz alta

-¿Qué haces tú cuando te enfermas? Preguntó Draco

-Bueno…voy a la madriguera.

\- ¿Es que ese lugar es un hotel o qué?

-No Draco pero la única vez que estuve enferma y me quedé en casa, terminé con todos los Weasly hospedados ahí.

Ante la cara de su novio la chica aclaró

-Te explico, Hagrid me envió un pastel de cumpleaños. Yo sabía que no debía comerlo pero tuve un día tan pesado en la facultad que al llegar a casa me descuide y probé un poco, en realidad no estaba tan mal pero a medid que avanzó la noche empecé a sentirme terrible y de madrugada terminé en San Mungo. Resulta que Hagrid le había puesto huevos de doxy como condimento adicional.

-¿Quería envenenarte?

-No, pero él es un semi gigante por lo que no le hacen daño y olvidó que a mí sí. En fin los medimagos me dieron un par de pociones curativas y me enviaron a casa a descansar, en realidad no era nada grave solo debía tomar las pociones y cuidar mi alimentación un par de días pero, aparentemente, que la "heroína de guerra" llegue envenenada a San Mungo era una noticia de interés nacional, al día siguiente salió en el profeta que alguien había intentado envenenarme, tres minutos después tenía en casa a Molly que decidió que una niña no podía cuidarse sola y ella se iba a encargar de atenderme. Ese viernes por la tarde llegaron, Harry y Ron, que pusieron todos los encantamientos protectores en mi departamento y decidieron dormir allí, de inmediato llegó Arthur, él jamás ha dormido una noche sin su esposa y lógicamente se quedó y como no querían dejar sola a Ginny la llevaron con ellos. El sábado apareció Hagrid que pasó media mañana lamentando su error y por la tarde apareció Charlie, el único capaz de calmarlo; ya sabes por el tema de los dragones, así que eso sumó dos personas más a la lista de huéspedes que terminó por agrandarse cuando el desayuno habitual del domingo se trasladó a mi cocina, lo cual me dejó con todos los Weasley y sus familias en mi casa. ¿Te lo imaginas 13 brujos y un semi gigante en mi departamento?

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Draco, no digo que así sea en todas partes pero si tuvieras hermanos comprenderías que desayunar con ellos por lo menos un vez a la semana es lo que mantiene unida a la familia.

-¡Vaya!

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué solo hay un Malfoy en cada generación? Hermione había olvidado la incomodidad y ahora estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en mitad de la cama.

-Una estúpida tradición.

La muchacha entendió que él no quería hablar de eso pero su curiosidad y ansia de aprendizaje la traicionó.

-Si me lo cuentas, dijo llevando sus manos a los botones de la camisa, -Desaprovecharé uno más.

-Dos, ahora.

Dos botones más se zafaron pero la bruja se las ingenió para que la camisa, a la que le quedaban tres botones más, cubriera sus pechos.

-Bueno, dijo el rubio, acomodándose detrás de ella, posición en la que tenía una vista privilegiada. Entre los Malfoy los matrimonios son arreglados desde el nacimiento del heredero. Incluso yo, tenía un matrimonio arreglado, aunque después de la guerra se disolvió. Cuando la boda se lleva a cabo los padres del novio los encierran, a él y a su nueva esposa, en una casa de la que pueden salir solo cuando ella haya pasado el segundo trimestre del embarazo. Cuando el niño nace, la mujer debe tomar una poción que evitará que tenga hijos por el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, oficialmente se supone que es para mantener la fortuna en una sola mano pero yo considero que el carácter de los Malfoy constantemente obligaba a sus mujeres a buscar consuelo, por lo que, con ese método, se solucionaba tanto la necesidad de un heredero legítimo como la posibilidad de un embarazo fuera del matrimonio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién condenaría a su hija a algo así?

-Un padre que desea convertirla en una Malfoy.

-¿Contigo hubiera sido igual?

-Si

-¿Debería asustarme?

-Si. Draco la giró y empezó a besarla -Yo pienso tenerte en mi cama el resto de mi vida.

Los besos eran cálidos, al inicio sus lenguas jugaban como si de una batalla se tratase pero entonces Malfoy tomó a Hermione y la recostó colocándose encima de ella, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y volviera tímida, Draco miró aquel efecto y aprovechó para darle un beso en el que él determinaba la velocidad y el movimiento; ella suspiró con placer y él bajó hacia su cuello; la mordió un par de veces y cuando Hermione quiso cambiar de posición él presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella aún más; mientras levantaba sus brazos y los aprisionaba, ella sonrió y gimió pero dejó de luchar, entonces Draco, que hasta el momento había mantenido sus piernas entrelazadas con las de ella, se arrodilló y colocó más cerca de su centro, dejándole sentir la erección que le había causado, de inmediato ella se respingó y abrió los ojos asustada pero Draco la volvió a besar y, liberando sus manos, empezó a mover la camisa que le estorbaba; el jugueteo duró bastante, Draco besaba y mordía los labios de la chica dejando que ella explorase su torso desnudo, mientras él hacía lo mismo con sus pechos. Cuando notó que con una sola caricia más no podría contenerse la beso más delicadamente y se acostó junto a ella.

-¿Hice algo mal? Hermione se incorporó asustada

-No pero no puedo garantizar tu seguridad si continuamos.

Ella trató de acercarse juguetonamente pro él le indicó que debía mantenerse alejada por un momento.

-Dejando a su novio calmarse se sentó en la cama y le dijo

-¿Te lo imaginaste alguna vez?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacer el amor.

Draco la miró sorprendido, evidentemente él nunca se lo había imaginado y de hecho consideraba aquella actividad como un simple método recreativo y en caso de su esposa, reproductivo, entonces, pensando en lo que había sucedido lo comparó con sus conquistas anteriores. Con aquellas mujeres él había buscado siempre su propio placer, hacía con ellas lo que a él le gustaba y buscaba satisfacer sus fantasías; lo que ellas querían nunca le había interesado y mucho menos cómo se sentían mientras lo complacían pero en aquel juego que acababa de terminar Malfoy había descubierto que le gustaba más descubrir gemidos y gestos en el rostro de Hermione; que le encantaba besarla entre cada caricia y que adoraba la forma en la que ella colocaba su cabeza en su cuello, es más de toda la experiencia recordaba más la mirada de ella, su tacto y su cercanía antes que el placer físico que recordaba de las otras muchachas.

-Bueno, parece, Granger, que has sido mi primera vez.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que les guste y si no les gusta por favor coméntenlo! Me encantaría recibir sus consejos y saber qué piensan de mi historia. DIGÁNME qué les gusta y qué no ¡!

:)

KrnGrangerdeBlack: Gracias, me gusta que te guste jajaja quería hacerlo con todas las ganas por lo que ya tengo casi toda la historia escrita, no te preocupes actualizaré seguido.

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Felicidades! Prácticas de qué? El estudio es muy importante (léase con la voz de Hermione o McGonagall) jajajaja si, la escena del bosque fue a mi parecer demasiado romántica pero quería darle ese toque rosa que todo historia de amor debe tener J si, los celos de Hermione son, en definitiva, la expresión de su desconfianza por la situación, Pansy es toda una mujer fatal, aunque parece que la muchacha mestiza le va a hacer sentar cabeza ;) jajaja Para Draco la marca más que un recuerdo de su pasado es un recuerdo permanente del dolor, la soledad y la tristeza, quiere quitarse la marca tenebrosa porque está harto de todo eso. Te gustó la reacción de Harry y Ron? Yo siento que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. ¿Alguna recomendación? NOOOO se supone que Malfoy o es tierno ;) aunque me gusta que descubra eso en él con Hermione a su lado. Si bien para Hermione es su primera vez a nivel físico, para Draco, hacerlo con alguien a quien no ve solo como un objeto sexual es una primera vez muuucho más importante.

Nuria16: Gracias! Si , lo hice así porque hay muchos fics que me han dejado a la mitad y MUERO DE IRAS DE NO SABER CÓMO TERMINAN.

: jajajaja ¿y te gusta esa faceta de él? ¿algún comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, consejo, recomendación?

La mañana en aquella habitación fue más cálida que nunca, Draco despertó con Hermione entre sus brazos, aunque tuvo que alejarse porque no quiso asustarla con el monstruo que sentida entre las piernas, a una distancia segura, la observó y pícaramente tiro de las cobijas. Sus piernas eran largas y hermosas, su abdomen, descubierto por el movimiento, tenía dos curvaturas marcando su pelvis; arriba, el escote dejaba ver el inicio de dos senos que, como ya sabía eran absolutamente deliciosos; su rostro, relajado y con una sonrisa estaba enmarcado por su cabello castaño y desordenado.

Recordó la noche anterior y sonrió, eso había sido amor. Preocuparse por el otro más que por uno mismo. _Extraño_ pensó.

-Una fotografía duraría más, Draco

Draco se asustó no sabía que Hermione había despertado y lo había descubierto mirándola

-Voy por la cámara.

-Nooo.

Hermione se incorporó y le saltó encima, cuando los besos empezaron a acompasarse de rítmicos movimientos que auguraban un despertar maravilloso la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y un elfo entró diciendo

-Buenos días amo les traje el desayuno, la señora Weasly dijo que debía tomar mucho jugo de calabaza por lo que le he preparado una jarra completa y además ella considera que usted está…poco nutrido… por lo que me ha dejado instrucciones de agregarle a su fruta habitual un plato de huevos con tocino, salchichas, panecillos y leche.

Por suerte Draco tenía reflejos de mortífago y buscador por lo que en menos de un segundo había colocado a Hermione a su lado y cerrado su camisa con lo que, cuando el elfo alzó la vista todo parecía normal.

-¿Es que esa mujer planea matarme?

Hermione no comprendió a qué se refería pero al ver la bandeja consideró que, en efecto, aunque ese plato era la mitad de lo que normalmente comía un Weasley para Draco era más del doble de lo acostumbrado.

Sentados en la cama ellos desayunaban todo lo que Molly había ordenado.

-Entonces, Hermione ¿Qué tal tu noche?

La chica palideció y se atragantó con un pedazo de tocino, para pasarlo se sirvió jugo y volvió a toser

-¿Tan mal? ¿Eh?

-Idiota. ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-Curiosidad

-Pues, para que lo sepas, Malfoy, muy buena. Contestó ella sonriendo. -Hoy saldré con Ginny, probablemente tenga muchas preguntas que hacerme. ¿Tú que harás?

-Trabajar y luego aguantar los gritos de san Potter y la comadreja

Hermione puso cara de intriga,

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los oíste, hoy, al medio día en su oficina.

A las doce con cinco minutos el príncipe de Slytherin, heredero de los Malfoy y líder de la segunda generación mortífaga, entraba a la oficina de Harry Potter como si fuera la cosa más usual del mundo.

A decir verdad, la mitad del ministerio siguió su recorrido y lo acompañó de murmullos y preguntas pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró el misterio se volvió aún más grande.

Dentro de la oficina, Draco estaba sentado con todo su porte en frente del escritorio de Potter, junto al cual estaba Weasley.

El duelo de miradas que inició en aquel momento entre ellos fue absolutamente intenso. Harry, sabiendo que aquello no llevaría a ningún lado y que su contrincante no diría la primera palabra empezó

-¿Qué es lo que estás tramando Malfoy?

-Nada

-¿Por qué Hermione?

-Porque es ella. Aquella respuesta fue ambigua intencionalmente, para él significaba "Porque la amo, es perfecta, me comprende y no puedo vivir sin ella"; para Potter y Weasley significaba, "Porque quiero humillarla, matarla o peor"

-¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Lo suficiente

Harry descubrió que aquel juego de pregunta y respuesta no llevaría a ningún lado por lo que mirando a Ron, que le dio una afirmación con la cabeza, se puso en pie y dijo

-Mira, Malfoy, Hermione es nuestra hermana, ¿tienes eso claro?

-Si

-Bien, sin embargo eso no significa que vayamos a apoyarla en cuanta decisión y locura quiera. Ayer por la tarde nos hemos reunido en la madriguera y, la familia en pleno, ha decidido dejar de hablarle y de tratarla si su relación continúa.

Malfoy no mostró ningún cambio en su semblante pero si Hermione hubiera estado ahí hubiera notado que aquella forma de revisar los puños de su camisa demostraba que estaba decepcionado.

-Por lo tanto continuó Harry, la decisión es tuya, puedes seguir con este plan a sabiendas de que perderá a toda su familia o separarte de ella y dejarnos en paz.

Draco quiso incursionar en la mente de Potter pero, tras tres años de entrenamiento como auror, él y Weasley, al fin habían aprendido a cerrarla.

Él rubio se puso en pie parsimoniosamente, acomodó su túnica miró a ambos a los ojos y dio media vuelta, al llegar a la puerta su voz clara y potente dijo

-Terminaré con ella esta tarde.

El portazo que dio fue lo único que podía indicar cómo su corazón empezaba a hacerse añicos, él la amaba tanto que jamás permitiría que por su culpa, aquella familia a la que había visto en acción hace menos de 24 horas, la repudiase. Es más, ni siquiera comprendía cómo ellos se lo habían planteado; llegaría a su oficina y de inmediato le quitaría el apoyo al sucio pelirrojo Weasly. Su mente empezaba a formar insultos que no habían estado en ella hace más de cinco años cuando llegó al atrio del ministerio.

En mitad de su último pensamiento que incluía "hipócritas traidores" como lo más correcto y educado. La voz de Ron lo interrumpió

-Pasaste la primera prueba.

Draco giró en redondo

-Explícate

-Queríamos saber qué tanto estabas dispuesto a separarla de nosotros, con lo que dijiste comprobaste que ella te importa más que tú mismo.

-Bien jugado.

-Ahora, Malfoy hay una cosa más, acompáñanos a almorzar y conversemos.

El Caldero Chorreante tuvo que cerrar ese lunes, Tom prefirió la publicidad a las ganancias, al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente, el titular del Profeta se encargaría de que todos los magos y brujas del mundo supieran que en aquel lugar habían almorzado como buenos amigos Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Tras media hora de disculpas por parte de los héroes adjudicando que mejor iban a otro lado, Tom los obligó a sentarse y les sirvió whisky de fuego y tres deliciosos platos de estofado.

Malfoy había comido tanto en el desayuno que al segundo bocado alejó el plato

Ron giró los ojos y lo miró diciendo, con todo el odio que pudo

-¿Es que acaso la comida de aquí no es del agrado del príncipe?

-No Weasley, la comida de aquí si es de mi agrado pero tu madre le ha dejado instrucciones a mis elfos y he desayunado como si no fuera a comer de nuevo en una semana.

Harry desencajó su mandíbula y miró a su amigo, en cuanto había escuchado "Tu madre" salir de boca de Malfoy había tomado la varita dispuesto a hechizarlo pero lo que había escuchado era tan distinto de lo que esperaba que también tenía mueca de sorpresa e ingenuidad.

Treinta minutos después y cuando los tres o mejor dicho, Harry y Ron, hubieron terminado de comer mientras discutían si era más peligroso un dragón o la señora Weasley enojada, era momento de abordar el motivo de aquella conversación y Harry dijo

-Malfoy, ¿tus intenciones son serias?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Importa y lo sabes o no estuvieras aquí.

-Eso contesta tu pregunta.

-Entonces tienes que cambiarte de casa. Concluyó Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste

-Mira, tú acabas de llegar a la vida de Hermione pero nosotros estuvimos a su lado después de la guerra y esa mansión era parte de sus peores pesadillas. No podemos impedirle que salga contigo pero si podemos exigirte que hagas todo lo que este en tu poder para evitar que algo la dañe y eso incluye alejarla de ese lugar. Sentenció Ron.

-¿Algo más?

-No.

-Entonces buenas tardes. Malfoy se puso en pie y salió del lugar

Ron estaba seguro de que él se había negado pero Potter le hizo notar que en realidad, a pesar de su frialdad, no había hecho ningún comentario y esa podía ser su manera de aceptar.

Eran las cinco cuando el rubio estaba firmando el último pergamino que debía entregar a su secretaria, en realidad el trabajo de ese día fue lento ya que entre los recuerdos de la noche pasada y la idea de buscar una nueva casa su cerebro no había podido centrarse en lo que la empresa necesitaba de él.

Por ello, cuando dejó la pluma en su tintero y estiró sus bazos hacia arriba tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía en el cuello se imaginó a sí mismo llegando a casa, aunque aún no imaginaba cómo era esa casa, besando a Hermione y preguntándole qué tal había ido su día, de inmediato esa idea desapreció de su mente, él no podía ir a casa de ella, ella no quería ir a su casa y estaban hartos de encontrarse en lugares en los que, a cada beso, quienes les rodeaban los veían y susurraban.

Su oficina, aunque antes había sido un lugar de encuentro para muchas de sus citas no le parecía apropiada, no quería exponer a la bruja a los cuchicheos de los guardias, por lo que, aún con la imagen de aquella escena en la cabeza, se acercó a la esquina de desaparición y girando sobre sí mismo llegó a la puerta de Gringotts.

Una de las ventajas de tener las cámaras más llenas del banco era que esa institución se encargaba de que, las transacciones que quisiera hacer en el mundo muggle fueran sencillas, él iba, hablaba con el duende que manejaba su cuenta, le daba las instrucciones y dos o tres días después todo estaba solucionado. Así lo hizo está vez y le pidió tres cosas

Primero, quería una bóveda que permaneciera cerrada a donde enviaría muchas de las cosas de la mansión.

Segundo, quería vender varias antigüedades que poseía, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Y tercero, quería que Gringotts se encargará de conseguirle un departamento en una zona muggle pero que contara con todas las comodidades de una mansión mágica.

El duende anotó diligentemente todas sus peticiones y poniendo el punto final le dijo

-La bóveda que usted solicita estará disponible mañana en la mañana y sus elfos podrán ingresar en ella para dejar aquellos artículos, en cuanto me envíe las imágenes de los artículos que desea vender la subasta se iniciará y le notificaré cuando haya una compra definitiva; le enviaré las opciones de veta de departamentos disponibles vía lechuza el día de mañana.

-Perfecto


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

EN VERDAD NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN QUÉ OPINAN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO POR FAVORRRRRRR

:)

Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en una cafetería del callejón Diagon, en su mesa había pastas y dulces, lo que evidenciaba que el almuerzo planificado se había alargado, cosa que era de esperarse ya que, cuando Hermione al fin pudo contarle a su mejor amiga sobre su relación, tenía casi mes y medio de detalles en los cuales actualizarla.

-¿Entonces Malfoy sabe ser un novio? Preguntaba Ginny

-No lo sé, es decir, no es que tenga mucho con qué comparar pero si sé que este tiempo me he sentido feliz. Aunque…

-¿Qué sucede?

\- Ya te lo dije, es horrible, no poder vernos en un lugar privado

-¿Ansiosa?

-Sí, no, si, es decir…. si, me molesta que no podamos compartir cosas normales, ya sabes cocinar juntos o mirar una película.

-Hermione, tú sabes que el momento en el cual puedan compartir ese tipo de cosas también habrá…otra… ¿Verdad?

Hermione se sonrojó y ocultó su cara detrás del té

-Hermione Jean Granger. ¡Como tu mejor amiga te exijo que me cuentes!

Cuando Hermione acabó de relatar, aunque casi sin ningún detalle, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior Ginny la miró

-Bueno, eso explica la urgencia.

Las dos rieron pero entonces Ginny se petrificó

-Hermione, tú sabes cómo cuidarte ¿verdad?

La bruja la miró desconcertada, claro ella sabía que existían condones y pastillas anticonceptivas pero luego cayó en cuenta de que probablemente Ginny no hablaba de ello sino de los métodos mágicos, al fin y al cabo, no se imaginaba a Molly Weasly en el ginecólogo o a Draco comprando preservativos

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, siempre he pensado en métodos muggles

-¡Hermione! Esos métodos no son del todo efectivos. Harry me llevó a una gicoloca y ella me explicó algunos de ellos pero realmente parecen más una broma que algo real.

-Ginecóloga Ginny ¿y entonces tú cómo te cuidas?

Aquella conversación era nueva para ellas, Hermione nunca había tenido que preocuparse por eso y Ginny nunca le había contado acerca de esa faceta de su vida

-Bueno, te explico pero solo si prometes contarme en cuanto suceda.

-Lo prometo, además creo que necesitaré algunos consejos, acabo de notar que nunca he pensado en ello…Hermione estaba nerviosa.

-Mira, la verdad es que ustedes tendrían que decidir qué es mejor pero los dos métodos más comunes son un hechizo y una poción. Al inicio Harry y yo usábamos el hechizo anticonceptivo pero para realizarlo el hombre debe estar…listo… ¿me entiendes? Preguntó la pelirroja haciendo una gesto de elevar algo con el dedo

-Hermione la miró, pensó por un minuto y luego, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, dijo -Oooo ya comprendo.

-La verdad es que, ese método, además de que en muchas ocasiones nos tomó demasiado encontrar nuestras varitas, siempre les asusta un poco porque el hechizo debe ir dirigido directamente a su…amigo y pues debe ser algo incómodo para ellos. El segundo método, la poción, es más fácil pero debes saber escoger, hay algunas pociones que debes tomar diariamente, esas tienen buen sabor, hay otras que se toman cada semana y son las más peligrosas porque debes tomarla siempre a la misma hora y antes de hacerlo debes calentarla. Finalmente está la poción mensual, yo la uso, pero debo decir que es absolutamente asquerosa y para que funcione debes tomar dos vasos lo que a mí se me hace casi imposible.

-¿Y esas pociones las compras o las preparas tú?

-Pues puedes prepararlas pero es más fácil conseguirlas en San Mungo y la verdad es que a mí me da un poco de miedo hacerlas en casa, ya sabes, si no funciona Harry se volvería loco de la felicidad pero ni su carrera como auror ni mi carrera como jugadora de quidditch son compatibles con bebés, biberones y pañales.

Hermione se imaginó la escena, una muy embarazada Ginny subida a una escoba o un cansado Harry dormido ante un dragón.

Su risa fue lo que rompió la tensión.

-Ginny me has enseñado mucho hoy, creo que me lo pensaré, cuando decida, ¿Irás conmigo a San Mungo?

-¿Para qué debe ir a San Mungo mi novia? La voz de Draco irrumpió en la escena como si se tratase de un cuchillo, Hermione palideció y Ginny abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto la piedra filosofal.

Entonces algo aún más extraño sucedió, Hermione se paró, besó al rubio y le susurró algo al oído, él asintió le devolvió el beso y soltándola se dirigió a Ginny y estiró su mano diciendo.

-Buenas noches.

Ginny lo miró, se puso de pie, estiró la mano y contestó.

-Buenas noches Draco, puedes decirme Ginny.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-No lo sabía vine por un hel...Draco notó que, aunque no le importaba que Hermione supiera de su debilidad por el helado de fresa, no quería que la pequeña de los Weasley se riera de él por lo que se corrigió y dijo

-Tengo mis métodos.

Ginny sonrió, Hermione inclinó la cabeza con ternura y el alzó aún más su rostro con aire de suficiencia.

-Bueno, Hermione tengo que irme, avísame cuando… bueno eso de lo que hablamos. Buenas noches, Draco.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-De nada, amor. ¿Quieres hacer algo distinto hoy?

Draco miró a su novia, estaba hermosa y tenía un brillo en los ojos que no le había visto antes sin embargo sabía que su distracción de la tarde le había dejado con demasiado trabajo por lo que, soberbio, dijo

-Tendrás que sobrevivir sin mí el día de hoy. Tengo varios asuntos de trabajo que debo atender.

-mmm

-Puedo tomarme un helado contigo. Te concederé… cinco minutos dijo, mirando su reloj de pulsera

Treinta minutos después los dos compartían su segunda bola de helado.

Al día siguiente eran las tres de la tarde cuando Draco escuchó un golpeteó en la ventana de su oficina, la lechuza provenía de Gringotts y traía consigo cuatro pergaminos, cada uno con imágenes de un departamento. Él los recibió, leyó cada uno de ellos y cuando los estiró sobre la mesa se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que debía buscar. Nunca había pensado en mudarse de la mansión por lo que no sabía cómo juzgar si un lugar era apropiado o no. Su mente miró las fotos, los cuatro lugares eran nuevos, mitad mágicos y mitad muggles, amplios y muy bien decorados pero más allá de eso no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo decidirse por alguno de ellos. Su mente empezó a revisar la lista de personas que le podrían ayudar, apretó los puños notando que lo que necesitaba en ese momento era eso que Hermione le había descrito la noche del domingo, alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar y pusiera todo en orden.

-Demonios. Maldijo Draco, sacó un pergamino y escribió.

A las cuatro de la tarde Molly Weasley terminaba de podar uno de los arbustos nerviosos del patio cuando una lechuza desconocida se posó en su hombro. Ella tomó el pergamino y leyó

"Señora Weasley, he decidido comprar un apartamento para Hermione, es una sorpresa, quiero su opinión sobre el lugar.

Draco Malfoy"

Molly, leyó una y otra vez el pergamino y con su sagacidad descubrió todo lo que estaba entre líneas por lo que respondió

"Querido Draco

A Arthur y a mí nos encantaría ayudarte a escoger el departamento adecuado para ti y para Hermione, te esperamos a las 7:30 para la cena. Puedes llegar mediante la red Flu. Molly."

La lechuza le entregó el pergamino al rubio quien supo de inmediato que aquella mujer no era ninguna tonta y muy a su pesar sonrió de medio lado.

A la hora indicada un reflejo verdosos iluminó la cocina de la madriguera y de él salió Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor y sin una sola ceniza

-Hola Draco, bienvenido.

El señor Weasley se adelantó hacia él y le estiró la mano

-Molly, ya llegó

Los aspavientos de la señora Weasley llegaron antes que ella misma y cuando lo miró su gen de madre entró en acción

-Hola querido, ven pasa, siéntate, debes estar cansado de tu día en la oficina, vaya estás muy flaco ¿Te alimentaste bien? Déjame ver tu brazo.

Draco se vio envuelto en el abrazo de Molly y cuando quiso reaccionar ella ya lo había sentado en la mesa y estaba revisando su brazo, cambiando sus vendajes y reprendiéndolo por no seguir la dieta que ella le había indicado.

-Molly, no lo espantes, él no está acostumbrado. Arthur Weasley había notado la incomodidad del chico por la situación por lo que, empujando a su esposa, tomó asiento a su lado

-Claro, claro, serviré la comida de inmediato

-Molly giró su varita una última vez asegurando los nuevos vendajes de Draco y se dirigió a la estufa donde habían varias ollas hirviendo.

-Bueno Draco, ¿cómo podemos ayudarte? Molly me comentó que quieres un departamento, tú y Hermione ¿viviran juntos o piensan casarse?

-Yo…

-Arthur ahora eres tú quien lo asusta, dijo Molly poniendo frente a cada uno un plato de sopa de guisantes

Draco, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, miró la sopa y al percibir su olor sintió una oleada de calidez

-Yo quisiera casarme con ella.

El gritó de emoción de la señora Weasley fue lo más sincero que Draco había escuchado en toda vida y cuando quiso decir algo ella ya estaba de nuevo encima de él dándole la bienvenida a la familia, ofreciéndose a organizar la boda y contándole de la tiara de la tía Muriel

-Molly, no lo ahogues gritó su esposo cuando ella lo abrazó

-pero querido, aun no has comido, anda come, come, se te va a enfriar.

Draco parecía una estatua, nada de la situación en la que se encontraba le era ni remotamente familiar. Cuando Arthur probó su primer bocado de sopa hizo una exclamación tan profunda que Draco creyó que se desinflaría pero cuando él lo imitó tuvo que poner toda su voluntad para no repetirla. Aquella sencilla sopa estaba absolutamente deliciosa. Él estaba acostumbrado a la mejor comida del mundo si, y comía lo que se le antojaba, cuando se le antojaba, porque solo tenía que pedirle a sus elfos que lo preparen sin embargo aquella sopa tenía algo que nunca había detectado en ningún otro plato, algo cálido y refrescante, algo que lo reconfortaba y le hacía olvidar toda tristeza, aquella sopa era … amorosa, cómo amorosa? Draco, estás loco una sopa no puede ser amorosa. Segunda cucharada, si definitivamente amorosa.

-Esto está delicioso dijo entonces en voz alta y Molly se giró para mirarlo, gracias querido. ¿Quieres pan? Lo hice por la mañana.

Draco soltó su cuchara, esas eran palabras que jamás había escuchado, de hecho lo más cercano que recordaba a aquello era a su madre diciendo

-He pedido que te preparen una taza de aquel té que te agrada.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? Arthur lo interrumpió

-Si, no. No lo sé.

Molly lo miró con perspicacia, esa mirada la había visto antes en Harry, ella sabía que tanto él, como el rubio, nunca habían tenido un ambiente familiar positivo, por lo que después de dejar en la mesa una bandeja de estofado, una fuente de patatas y un bol de ensalada, se dirigió al chico y le preguntó

-¿Cuál es tu postre favorito querido?

-Cualquiera está bien.

-No, ¿cuál es tu favorito?

-El helado de fresa

-Bueno, helado de fresa será, en cuanto acabes tu merienda puedes comerlo. Dijo señalando hacia la encimera en donde había aparecido una copa con tres bolas de helado, varias fresas, sirope y crema.

-¿Qué departamento tienes en mente, Draco?

-Le pedí a Gringotts que se encargara y me envió estas opciones. El rubio dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa y aprovechando la distracción de los señores Weasley tomó varias cucharadas de sopa y mordió tres pedazos de pan

-¿Asumo que el valor no es un problema? Dijo Arthur

-Draco que tenía la boca llena no pudo contestar y negó con la cabeza sintiendo que las voces de todos sus antepasados le gritaban por mal educado

-Bien, entonces, este me parece demasiado costoso y poco práctico.

-¿Te llevaras a tus elfos contigo?

Otra vez, pero esta ocasión Draco, que ya se había servido el segundo plato tenía un gran bocado de estofado en su boca. Asentó con su cabeza

-Entonces este está descartado porque no tiene espacio para ellos

\- y este otro porque no tiene biblioteca concluyó Molly

-Draco me parece que el departamento más adecuado para ustedes sería este.

A las nueve de la noche el rubio salió de la chimenea de su estudio en Malfoy Manor aún anonadado y cargando varios paquetes de comida que le había obligado a llevarse la señora Weasley.

Llamó a Zori, se los entregó y le pidió que los guardara para comerlos luego, se dirigió al bar se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego y se acomodó en su sillón favorito, En menos de tres horas acababa de descubrir que quería casarse, que iba a formar parte de una verdadera familia, que amaba la sopa de guisantes, que de ahora en adelante sus mañanas de domingo las pasaría en la madriguera y peor aún, que le emocionaban todas las ideas.

Mirando a su alrededor fijó su vista en el escritorio, el mismo que había usado su padre, el mismo donde varios mortífagos habían estado sentados. Lo odiaba, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar llegó al comedor y miró la imponente mea que estaba en su centro, también la odiaba, en especial desde que tuvo que presenciar cómo la serpiente de Voldemort devoraba a una mujer sobre ella. Giró la cabeza y vio el gran salón, odiaba esos sillones, aquellos en los que su madre y su padre se habían sentado a ver cómo era torturada la mujer a la que tanto amaba, siguió caminando y llegó a las pinturas de sus progenitores que, desde que vieron a todos los Weasley en su casa habían dejado de hablarle y empinaban más la nariz susurrando que su hogar apestaba.

Draco levantó su varita hizo una G en el aire y la letra apareció flotante y de color morado frente a la pintura, eso iría a Gringotts, giró y vio la mesa y los sillones, hizo el mismo movimiento y apareció una V, eso lo vendería, se acercó al estudio y marcó el escritorio con la misma V, subió las escaleras y marcó varias pinturas V y G; V y G.

Las letras iban apareciendo sobre cada objeto y dos horas después había descubierto que, en aquella mansión que consideraba su casa y que poseía casi diez habitaciones, el mismo número de baños y veinte estancias adicionales no había nada que quisiera llevarse consigo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Me encanta que les haya gustado la historia!

Belen Felton-Black: Hola Belén bienvenido a mi historia J actualizo casi siempre cada dos días tranquila ¡

: Si yo también lo pensé aunque creo que no es muy probable PERO SE VALE SOÑAR jajajaja

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Si, me pareció que eso sería algo propio de ellos pero que una reacción más dramática ya no era apropiado, al fin y al cabo ya no son colegiales y todos han madurado a la fuerza. Draco descubre que en realidad lo que el creía una familia es una mentira en cuanto descubre a los Weasley, me encantó la idea de que tenga que hablar con Arthur, al fin y al cabo es como el papa de Hermione y prácticamente le pidió su mano J

dany16: Gracias! Aquí te dejó más capítulos! J

nathyhcr: Gracias, es hermoso saber que hay gente que lee y disfruta los desvaríos de uno jajajaja No sé si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo al describir a Malfoy, él si ha cambiado pero no deja de ser el aristócrata creído que siempre ha sido. ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

A las seis de la mañana cuando Zori entró con la bandeja del desayuno Draco abrió los ojos y supo que era momento de empezar lo que sería el resto de su vida.

-Zori, llama a los demás. De inmediato los otros cuatro elfos aparecieron frente a él

-Nos iremos de esta casa, he conseguido un apartamento en el centro y todos ustedes vendrán conmigo, he marcado las cosas que hay en este lugar las que tienen la letra "G" deben trasladarse a la bóveda 580 de Gringotts, las que tienen la letra "V" deben fotografiarse y empacarse en cajas protectoras. Cada uno de ustedes tiene diez minutos para recorrer la casa y decidir si hay algo que desee llevarse consigo.

Los cinco elfos asintieron y con fuertes cracks desaparecieron, Malfoy aprovechó la oportunidad, se dirigió al escritorio de su dormitorio que tenía una "G" y escribió a Gringotts dando instrucciones para que hicieran la transacción.

Luego escuchó varios cracks, giró y miró a sus elfos, cada uno con un paquetito en la mano

-El primero había escogido una caja de madera, decorada con varios relieves, Dracó observó el objeto y lo aprobó dejando al elfo llorando de la felicidad; el segundo había escogido un gran jarrón detrás del cual su rostro se distorsionaba por efecto del cristal, no comprendió porqué le gustaba aquel objeto hasta que observó que en bajo relieve había un dibujo de un oasis en medio del desierto, asintió. El tercer elfo había escogido una pequeña silla, que había sido de Malfoy cuando era pequeño y que durante la estancia mortífaga en su casa había sido destruida, estaba reparada, pintada y el elfo la sostenía con miedo. El rubio rió a carcajadas y dirigiéndose a él le preguntó

-¿porque ese objeto?

-Era del amo cuando era niño. Contestó el elfo solemne y Malfoy no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-La cuarta elfina tenía en sus manos un gran libro y cuando le pidió que le indicara el lomo descubrió que era un compendio de imágenes de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ , una edición especial cuya autora había hecho especialmente para la familia, asintió.

Luego giró hacia Zori y obsevró que ella no tenía nada en las manos por lo que la miró intrigado, pero la elfina se limitó a señalar tímidamente con el dedo hacia una de las almohadas decorativas de Draco, que giró su cabeza la miró y de inmediato se la entregó a su elfina preferida.

-Bien, encárguense de todo el día de hoy, mañana empezaremos los preparativos.

Malfoy se vistió y sintiendo que había eliminado un peso gigantesco de su espalda miró alrededor, aquella había sido su casa durante 23 años y había sido Malfoy Manor durante casi 300 pero abandonarla no lo entristecía sino que por el contrario le producía cierto cosquilleo gracioso en la boca del estómago.

Queriendo compartir aquel buen humor con Hermione se apresuró y se vistió, mirándose al espejo sonrió y notó que su clásica sonrisa ladeada era últimamente menos irónica y ms sincera.

Tres minutos después esa sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de un joven que miraba hacia la ventana de su novia desde la calle de enfrente, eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana y se la imaginó dormida en aquella habitación que no podía conocer. Su malicia se apoderó de él de inmediato y pensó en hacer algo que sabía no debía intentar, disimuladamente sacudió su varita y pensó _legeremente_ tal como lo imaginó aquel departamento no tenía un hechizo protector para ese embrujo y pudo sumergirse en los sueños de Hermione, aunque a la segunda imagen notó que estaban lejos de ser agradables.

La muchacha gritaba desde un calabazo en el cual había un hombre lobo a punto de atacarla y tratando de huir se aferraba a los barrotes llamándolo a él que caminaba dándole la espalda y de la mano con otra muchacha a quien le decía, _no comprendo cómo la sangre sucia se lo creyó_. En aquel momento giraba hacia ella y con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el deber cumplido atizaba al hombre lobo que había terminado de transformarse a atacarla, el animal se abalanzaba sobre ella y mordía su garganta para desangrarla pero luego atacaba la mano izquierda de la chica y se deleitaba con el crujir del brazo en donde le había clavado las garras.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más, no lo pensó, no consideró las consecuencias y ni siquiera se preocupó de que alguien lo viera corrió hacia la puerta del edificio, la pateó para abrirla subió las gradas hasta el segundo piso y con otro un hechizo reducto derribó la puerta del departamento de su novia a quien aún escuchó gritando.

Se abalanzó sobre ella la tomó por los brazos y sacudiéndola la despertó

-Hermione, Hermione tranquila era una pesadilla, despierta estoy aquí no pasa nada. ¡Hermione!

Ella despertó con el grito en la garganta lo miró y empezó a llorar, se sostenía el brazo izquierdo donde Draco había visto clavadas las garras del hombre lobo y de pronto la muchacha se calmó lo miró de nuevo y abrió la boca.

-¡Accio varita! Dijo saltando de la cama y Draco se retiró asustado creyendo que la muchacha iba a lanzarle un hechizo sin embargo ella apuntó hacia la puerta de su habitación desde donde ingresó un haz rojo de luz tras el grito de expelliarmus, respondió protego, saltó hacia la derecha, dio un paso hacia adelante y volvió a gritar protego ante un petrificus totalus que entraba zumbando. En menos de diez segundos por aquella habitación habían zumbado más hechizos de los que el rubio pudo contar e incluso hubo un par que ni siquiera reconoció.

Draco la miró asombrado, él sabía que ella era una gran bruja, que había luchado en la guerra y que era perfectamente capaz de dominar a un mortífago si lo deseaba pero verla en acción lo dejó atónito, había conocido a una sola persona que reaccionara con tanta rapidez y era precisamente aquella que había torturado a su novia.

-¡Estoy bien, tranquilos! ¡Harry, Ron Basta!

-¿Dónde está? ¿Quien fue? ¿Hermione dónde estás?

-Aquí, estoy bien, ¡basta!

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios haces en su departamento? ¡Sabes muy bien que está protegido! Gritó Ron

-Estoy bien. Protestó Hermione

Harry miró a Malfoy y luego a Hermione, volvió a mirar a Malfoy y luego a Hermione y luego envió un patronus.

Aunque todo había sucedido a lo sumo en dos minutos el silencio que vino a continuación pareció eterno sin embargo, pensando que nadie se atrevería a romperlo, la bruja dio un paso al frente y dijo

-Están en mi habitación, Harry asumo que ese patronus fue para el ministerio avisando que era una falsa alarma ¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió

-Bien, van a salir y van a esperarme, no se maten hasta que me reuna con ustedes

Instintivamente recogidos ante la furia de la chica los tres muchachos salieron a la sala y se colocaron alrededor de los sofás mirándose con furia

En su habitación Hermione trataba de comprender lo que sucedió, se colocó un pantalón una camiseta recogió su pelo y salió con paso firme, la escena que encontró en su sala parecía una pelea de colegiales Ron gritaba que ellos tienen todo el derecho de proteger a su amiga, Harry insistía en que la situación era sospechosa y Draco rezongaba diciendo que por sus estúpidos hechizos su novia había tenido que soportar una pesadilla sola.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes mientras ella gritaba? ¿Esperaban que me quede afuera escuchándola sin hacer nada? ¿Eso hubieran hecho ustedes?

-¡Silencio! El tono de Hermione sonó tan parecido al de Mcgonagall que los tres muchachos se irguieron buscando a su profesora

-Siéntense indicó ella, Harry y Ron se desplomaron en el sofá y Draco se acomodó pretenciosamente en un sillón

-Amor, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine como todas las mañanas a esperarte para desayunar juntos. Aquello era una mentira pero Hermione notó que Draco no pretendía dar más detalles por lo que calló y esperó –tus gritos se escuchaban hasta la calle, por lo que subí. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-si

-Hermione, ¿de nuevo esas pesadillas? Sabes que cuando vuelven debes avisarnos, puedes ir a pasar la noche con nosotros. Dijo Ron

-O con nosotros. Sentenció Harry

-¡Esto es tu culpa Malfoy! Se volvió el pelirrojo hacia el rubio

-Ya hablamos de esto ¿lo solucionaste? Preguntó Harry

-Si pero tomará un par de semanas completar el papeleo mientras tanto, dijo Draco mirando a Hermione, -Tú vienes conmigo.

-Draco no voy a ir a tu casa por una simple pesadilla.

-El hurón tiene razón, tus pesadillas nunca vienen solas y es mejor que estés acompañada. Ve con él. La voz de Harry sonó exasperada pero sincera.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Hermione, sentenció Ron. Tú escoge, vas con ese, conmigo, con Harry o a la madriguera pero aquí no te quedas, es la tercera pesadilla en menos de un mes. ¡La última vez que pasó algo así te estresaste tanto que esa cosa sangró durante tres días!

Draco lo miró intrigado y detectando la mirada fulminante que su novia le doy al pelirrojo, consideró que era momento de intervenir.

-Potter, Weasley, sobre la sugerencia que me hicieron, estará arreglado en un par de días. Mientras tanto Hermione y yo nos quedaremos en el British Ancient Hotel. Ahora, ya que es la primera vez que estoy en esta casa, me gustaría tener un desayuno tranquilo. Zori.

Crack

-¿Amo? La voz de la elfina en el armario sonaba amortiguada, Hermione abrió la puerta y ella le saludó sonriente

-Zori, desayuno para dos. Dijo el rubio esperando que aquellos intrusos se fueran pero su novia intuyó que, de quedarse a solas, las preguntas sobre sus pesadillas deberían responderse por lo que intervino

-Para cuatro Zori, por favor.

Draco giró los ojos y asintió.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Me encanta que les guste mi historia! EN VERDAD! ¿Qué opinan de esto? COMENTEN Y HABER SI ME MEREZCO UNA SONRISA O UN CRUCIO

-Estamos viejos Harry

Ron rezongó reposando su espalda en la pared de su oficina

-¿y ahora de qué hablas Ron?

-Bueno, piénsalo, tú vives con mi hermana, yo vivo con un Slytherin, Hermione, bueno, se va con Malfoy, mis padres se la pasan de viaje, tengo dos sobrinas. No se… todo ha cambiado tanto y tan rápido.

-Ron… Harry empezó la frase pero no la terminó, su amigo tenía razón, las cosas habían cambiado, tanto, que hace menos de dos horas, había compartido un desayuno con Draco Malfoy en la cocina de Hermione. -Bueno, la guerra terminó y nosotros ya no estamos en la escuela. Sentenció con un suspiro.

Al mismo tiempo Hermione y Draco eran conducidos a la suite del British Ancient Hotel por un botones que, con su varita, hacía aparecer varias de las peticiones del muchacho. Cuando entraron al que sería su hogar provisional por los próximos días el rubio giró y se puso a hablar aún más con el chico que seguía anotando y haciendo florituras con su varita lo que modificaba la habitación según las instrucciones de Draco. Mientras tanto Hermione se había detenido y contemplaba lo que había a su alrededor, el lugar estaba decorado en color blanco marfil y las paredes tenían paneles tallados de madera, junto a la puerta había un pequeño recibidor con un closet, una banca y una mesa decorada con un espejo; a la derecha un comedor con una mesa redonda de cinco sillas tapizadas junto a ellas una puerta escondida daba acceso a la cocina y el cuarto de los elfos, "máximo dos por huésped" había dicho la recepcionista, frente al comedor había una gran sala con un juego de muebles modulares que formaban una "L" y frente a ellos, en aquel momento, aparecía una televisión, una de las cosas que Draco había pedido cambiar al botones. En la mesa de centro de aquella sala había un hermoso jarrón decorado con flores y pequeñas hadas, que combinaban con el florero que decoraba el escritorio ubicado en la esquina del lugar. Al lado de aquel mueble estaba una puerta doble que daba acceso a un dormitorio con una cama de dos plazas impecablemente tendida y franqueada por dos puertas, una que daba acceso al baño y otra que permitía el ingreso a los vestidores.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose atrajo a Hermione a la realidad, giró y miró a Draco, él la observó y de inmediato le dijo

-Tenemos que hablar

-Draco, yo, no me agrada que…

-¿no te gusta el lugar?

\- Me encanta

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

-Si quiero pero…

-Zori ya debe haber traído tus cosas y las mías y el almuerzo debe estar por llegar. Ven.

En realidad lo que Hermione trataba de decirle a su novio era que jamás en su vida había estado en una habitación tan lujosa, que estaba nerviosa, que no quería hablar sobre su pesadilla y que ansiaba volver a su departamento y llorar.

-Ven Hermione. Draco le indicó la mesa del comedor y retiró una silla para ella, la bruja se sentó y cuando él tomó asiento a su lado un pequeño menú apareció frente a ellos. Ambos le dieron su orden al plato y de inmediato la mesa se llenó de comida y bebida. Hermione había tratado de evitar la mirada de su novio durante toda la mañana y cada momento se le hacía más y más difícil por lo que, tratando de evitarlo, preguntó

-De que hablabas cuando les dijiste a Harry y Ron…

-Hoy las preguntas las hago yo.

-Cómo supiste que tuve una pesadilla.

Él la miró severo

-De acuerdo, diez preguntas, responderé a todos menos a una, yo decidiré cuál y después de eso tu responderás a las mías. Dijo la bruja con un claro gesto de disgusto.

Draco asintió y miró a su novia, sabía que las primeras preguntas debían ser sutiles por lo que inició diciendo

-¿Me amas?

-¿Necesitas una pregunta para asegurarte? Bueno, si, Draco Malfoy, yo te amo.

La sonrisa apareció tras la copa de vino que, convenientemente, intentaba ocultarla

-¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado?

-Quiero pero..

-Aún no he terminado mis preguntas

Hermione refunfuñó pero continuó mirándolo

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

La bruja lo miró como si le reprochara

-El verde.

-¿Y tú postre favorito?

-La torta de chocolate de la señora Weasley

-¿Por qué debes estar acompañada cuando tienes esas pesadillas?

-Porque la ansiedad y el estrés que me provocan hacen que…. Me hacen daño

-La pesadilla de hoy, ¿tenía algo que ver con la guerra?

-No

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Esa es la pregunta que no responderé. Hermione bebió un poco de agua

Draco sabía que había logrado que la chica deba responderle lo que él quería saber por lo que, considerando que aún le quedaban tres preguntas, sonrió

-¿Yo te gustaba en el colegio Granger?

-Nooo. La sonrisa de Hermione y su risa nerviosa contestaron por ella. -Te quedan dos preguntas así que terminemos con esto.

-¿Qué tal tu comida?

-Deliciosa dijo Hermione sonriente y llevando una patata a su boca

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hermione se atoró, el pedazo de patata que había metido a su boca le impedía respirar. Tragó dificultosamente y cuando giró se encontró a Draco de pie, a su lado y ofreciéndole un anillo con una diminuta gema dorada rodeada de varios diamantes rosados, la muchacha no supo cómo reaccionar quería decir que sí pero todo había sido tan repentino que dudaba de estar despierta.

-Tomaré eso como un no. Dijo Draco sonriendo y fingiéndose indignado, dio la vuelta pero escuchó la silla de su novia raspar el piso y sintió que ella lo abrazaba y lo giraba, saltó y él la sostuvo aunque los besos que la muchacha le daba entre grititos de si hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la alfombra, que por suerte era bastante mullida.

-si..beso…idiota…beso…hurón…beso...si…

-Ya, ya para bruja loca, me vas a matar antes de la boda, Draco la besó y acarició su mejilla.

Estaba seguro de que a partir de aquel momento podría crear un patronus sin ningún problema.

Dos horas después, acomodados en la sala, Hermione miraba su anillo mientras Draco reposaba su cabeza en sus piernas, habían hablado sobre la boda, los invitados y la recepción.

-Amor, ¿por qué pediste una televisión?

-Vi una en tu departamento y supuse que te gustaría tener una aquí.

-¿Quisieras ver una película conmigo?

Draco se levantó y miró a Hermione, en realidad quería estar con ella sin importar lo que hicieran pero ya había pasado todo el día fuera de la oficina y necesitaba ir a firmar varios papeles.

-Me gustaría pero debo ir a la oficina, ¿Qué te parece si voy, firmo los papeles que Camila necesita y aviso que no iré mañana en la mañana?

Hermione lo miró, acarició su cabello y asintió.

-¿Puedo invitar a Ginny a venir aquí?

-¡Claro! Esa pelirroja me cae bien a pesar de ser una Weasley

-¡Malfoy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

Sí, ya sé que estos capítulos son pequeños pero era hacerlos así o convertirlos en pergaminos de más de dos metros. No me odien o si lo hacen coméntenmelo. J

Cuando Ginny llegó a la suite Hermione la recibió con cara de pánico, la pelirroja entró al lugar miró a su alrededor, dio varias vueltas y antes de sentarse interrogó a su amiga con la mirada.

-¿Te contó Harry lo que sucedió hoy?

-No, aún no lo he visto. ¿Qué paso?

-Todo ha sido extraño.

-Hermione. Habla.

\- En la mañana tuve una pesadilla

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí y no, no era de esas pesadillas, era distinta.

-Cuéntamela.

Mientras Hermione describía la pesadilla en gran detalle Ginny asentía y la escuchaba, cuando terminó, Hermione se desplomó en el sillón y le dijo

-¿Qué opinas?

-Hermione tu pesadilla es más clara que el agua, estabas atrapada porque no sabes qué pensar de Malfoy, el hombre lobo representa tu miedo de que él solo quiera una aventura contigo, la muchacha con la que lo viste representa todo lo que sabes de sus prejuicios y la mordida en tu marca es un recordatorio de todo lo que esos prejuicios te hicieron sufrir.

-Sí, yo también lo interpreté así pero eso no es todo, porque en medio de mi pesadilla Draco me despertó,

-¿Estaba en tu departamento?

-Si

-¿Cómo?

-Dijo que había ido en la mañana para esperarme y que me escuchó gritar por lo que subió, entró y me despertó; ya te imaginas que Harry y Ron llegaron de inmediato lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Tuve que defenderlo porque si el alzaba su varita lo hubieran atacado. Cuando al fin se calmaron él les empezó a reclamar porque por culpa de sus hechizos no podía dormir a mi lado.

-Entonces paso algo extraño, él les dijo algo sobre una sugerencia que ellos le hicieron y que ya la había puesto en marcha.

-¿A qué se refería?

-No lo sé pero luego Ron metió la pata y mencionó la última vez que mi cicatriz sangró, aunque no lo dijo así Draco lo notó y les dijo que yo viviría con él de ahora en adelante y... Ellos aceptaron y…aquí estoy. Hermione suspiró desconcertada.

-Hermione, esas pesadillas te estresan tanto que terminas rascándote la cicatriz de tal forma que la última ocasión incluso los sanadores nos recomendaron no dejarte sola

-¡Pero eso no es todo Ginny!

-¿hay más?

-Si

Hermione le mostró el anillo a la muchacha y la pelirroja saltó de alegría.

-¡Felicidades!

-¡No Ginny! Draco no ha visto mi cicatriz y ¿qué tal si cuando lo haga se arrepiente?

-Hermione, el aún tiene la marca tenebrosa en el brazo y a ti no te importa ¿porqué para él iba a ser distinto? ¿Se la vas a mostrar?

-No. No puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo

-Tú sabes que ahora van a dormir juntos todas las noches ¿verdad?

-si…

-¿Y que en algún punto ya no van a dormir verdad?

-Sí, ¡eso también me preocupa!

-Pues no debería Hermione, si tú lo amas y él te ama, todo será…natural

Hermione recordó lo que había pasado la mañana que amaneció junto a Draco y notó que en realidad las cosas parecían fáciles cuando él estaba besándola.

-¿Sabes? mi mamá va a enloquecer cuando se lo cuentes

-Sí, probablemente empiece a organizar la boda de inmediato y aún no hemos decidido la fecha

-Hermione, ¿estás feliz?

-Sí, aunque asustada, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando nos casemos? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

-Bueno no creo que el dinero sea problema así que relájate.

Las muchachas rieron y empezaron a hablar de cómo era vivir con un hombre, área en la que Ginny tenía mucha más experiencia, cuando la pelirroja vio su reloj se sobresaltó, eran la siete de la noche.

-Hermione, me he entretenido ¡demasiado! Debo irme

-Claro…por favor averigua qué piensan Arthur y Molly de todo esto y Harry y Ron

-Tranquilízate, Hermione.

Su amiga se despidió de ella con un beso y salió de la suite.

Hermione se quedó en el sofá, miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo, Draco llegaría en cualquier momento y ella no sabía cómo actuar en aquella situación aunque su instinto le decía que lo mejor era ser ella misma.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

 **LEMMON! SEXO! CUIDADO! SI NO LES GUSTA CÚBRANSE LOS OJOS! O PIDANLE A MALFOY QUE LO HAGA ;)**

Cuando Malfoy dejó su oficina se encontró por primera vez pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, estaba comprometido, iba a casarse con Hermione Granger, iba a vender Malfoy Manor y por si fuera poco ahora vivían juntos.

Cuando llegó a la suite lo hizo con su habitual máscara de indiferencia.

-¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estás? La chica no le respondía y él empezó a temer que se hubiera ido pero al entrar hacia la sala la encontró completamente sumergida en la lectura de una libro, estaba tan concentrada que no lo había escuchado y Draco pudo observarla. Llevaba una blusa blanca bastante larga aunque dejaba a la vista sus piernas y bastante de sus muslos, su cabello estaba suelto y ella lo sacudía inconscientemente cuando algo que leía le gustaba; entonces Draco notó algo distinto en ella, era la primera vez que veía sus brazos desnudos, trató de recordar y notó que efectivamente nunca la había visto usar algo sin mangas, aquello le pareció extraño pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Amor? Hermione lo había visto y de inmediato se cubrió con una chompa y se acercó a saludarlo.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? dijo él recibiendo su beso

Cuando se separaron Hermione notó la mirada de su novio sobre sus piernas y aunque le gustó sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Cenamos? Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa inconcisa que demostraba su nerviosismo.

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando Draco y Hermione estaban abrazados en el sillón, acababan de ver una película de acción en la tv y contrario a lo esperado el mago la había disfrutado bastante. Hermione rió, le encantaba cuando el rubio tenía problemas para aceptar que algo no mágico le gustaba y su rostro al ver un helicóptero había sido épico.

-¿Hermione? Draco sentía que la respiración de su novia era cada vez más lenta, se había dormido en el sillón junto a él

-Ven, vamos a la cama. Le susurró dándole besos en las mejillas

Hermione se incorporó de inmediato, había hecho todo lo posible por alargar aquel momento, tenía miedo de ir a la cama y de que nada fuera tan natural como Ginny le había comentado

-Anda, vamos. Dijo Draco quien en realidad no había pensado en que esa sería su primera noche juntos pero que lo recordó en cuanto la muchacha se paró y pudo ver sus pierna desnudas.

Hermione caminó hacia la habitación fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes, iba a salir cuando decidió peinarse un poco y luego se puso un poco de perfume. Se miró a sí misma ¿Así sería cada noche?

Al notar que Draco estaba recostado en la cama Hermione saltó a su lado y se cubrió con las cobijas.

-Amor… ¿te gustaría ir a desayunar conmigo en la madriguera, el domingo? Hermione lo preguntó con miedo, no se imaginaba a su novio comiendo con la familia Weasley pero creía que esa sería una buena oportunidad para contarles a todos que estaban comprometidos.

-De hecho, Molly ya me invitó y yo acepté.

La mandíbula de Hermione sonó cuando se desencajó de la sorpresa. Draco disfrutó el efecto de sus palabras y prosiguió

-Cené con ellos la otra noche, me ayudaron a decidir qué departamento comprar.

Hermione abrió la boca varias veces pero las palabras no salían de ella.

-Iremos a conocerlo mañana y podemos mudarnos a él el fin de semana.

-Draco…yo…

-¿Si?

-Yo no puedo pagar un departamento. Dijo Hermione sonrojada pero pragmática.

-Hermione, te vas a casar conmigo ¿verdad?

-Si

-Entonces puedes. Ahora eres una Malfoy.

El rostro de Hermione cambió de la sorpresa al desconcierto, era verdad, en cuanto se casara con Draco su nombre sería Hermione Malfoy.

-Hermione Malfoy. Susurró la bruja y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. A Draco aquello no le pasó desapercibido pero decidió que lo usaría a su favor por lo que dijo

-Si, Hermione Malfoy aunque te disguste.

La chica notó que la miraba con gracia por lo que hizo otra mueca y Malfoy se acercó más

-Señora Malfoy. Suena bien. Su típica sonrisa de medio lado se marcó más.

Otra mueca pero esta vez acompañada de un beso

-Si continuas haciendo muecas voy a tener que castigarla señora Malfoy.

Otra mueca. Draco giró a Hermione y la besó.

-Hermione Malfoy no te creí tan desafiante dijo sosteniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras la besaba.

Hermione estaba sonreída y sonrojada pero volvió a hacer una mueca y Draco aprovechó la ocasión para acomodarse cómodamente entre sus piernas.

-Señora Malfoy si no deja usted de hacer esa mueca me veré en la penosa obligación de enseñarle modales.

Hermione lo miro, relajó sus brazos e hizo una mueca aún más exagerada que la anterior.

-Estabas advertida. Draco sujetó con más fuerza sus manos la besó rápidamente en los labios y bajó a su cuello en donde la mordió con dureza pero con mucha habilidad.

-¡Malfoy! Gritó ella pero aquel dolor no la lastimaba sino que estaba creando en ella una sensación muy placentera que la obligó a levantarse un poco con sus piernas y rozar la pelvis de su novio. Él aprovecho aquel movimiento para tomarla de las caderas y soltando sus brazos la apretó contra él. Poco a poco los besos subieron de intensidad y sus cuerpos empezaron a rozarse con más ganas. Cuando Hermione giró un poco y ambos se pusieron de costado uno frente a otro, ella miró a Malfoy y él le sostuvo la mirada. La bruja puso su mano en el pecho del rubio, se acercó a él y continuó besándolo pero esta vez fue ella quien guió el beso y con su lengua le indicó que quería más. Draco la colocó sobre él y puso ambos manos en su cintura, Hermione sintió que un escalofrió le recorría y buscando sentirlo besó el cuello de su novio y deslizó sus manos por sus brazos; Draco se sentó, aun con Hermione sobre él, y le devolvió las caricias levantando su blusa y dejando al descubierto sus bragas blancas, sin embargo la prenda se detuvo a medio camino porque la muchacha aún tenía puesta la chompa que cubría sus brazos.

Draco rió y separó un poco a Hermione.

-¿Por qué te cubres los brazos?

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció y la excitación despareció.

-Prométeme que cuando lo sepas nada cambiará.

La respuesta de Draco fue un beso tan profundo que Hermione sintió que una vez más su cuerpo tomaba las riendas y haciéndole caso a su instinto se quitó la chompa, estiró el brazo izquierdo y le mostró la parte interior del mismo, en donde una cicatriz muy profunda decía SANGRE SUCIA.

-Él la miró, miró la cicatriz y volvió a mirarla.

-Bellatrix Lestrange. Dijo la bruja, respondiendo a la pregunta que Draco no quería formular.

-¿Ella te hizo esto?

-Si

Draco miró a Hermione un momento y luego se quitó su propio buzo y junto al brazo izquierdo de ella colocó el derecho de él. Ahí, en sus pieles, estaban grabadas las dos cosas que tanto les atormentaban, a él, su pasado, a ella las consecuencias de la guerra. Sin embargo, al juntar las marcas, con ellos dos abrazados, su importancia parecía desvanecerse. Draco miró de nuevo a Hermione, tomó su brazo y lo besó lentamente como si tratara de, con cada caricia, hacer desaparecer aquella cicatriz.

Ella sonrió

-¿No te importa?

-No.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, él la tomó de las caderas y la acomodó junto a él, abrazándola.

-Ahora, Granger, quítate esa maldita chompa de una vez. Me está estorbando. Dijo hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica.

Hermione lo miró, estaba nerviosa, sí, pero no deseaba parar, sin embargo quería demostrarle que, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho, podía darle tanto placer como si fuera una experta en el tema por lo que sonrojada pero con la valentía que le caracterizaba, se puso de pie, dejando a Draco sentado en el filo de la cama, se ubicó frente a él y se quitó la chompa, él la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos pero ella no se dejó intimidar giró suavemente dándole la espalda y volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro, con su mano derecha retiró su tirante izquierdo dejando su hombro al descubierto y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro tirante lo que automáticamente dejó caer su vestido.

Draco la miró, en cuanto la ropa tocó el piso aquella parte de su anatomía que se apretaba entre sus boxers creció aún más, él se relamió los labios y recorrió la espalda desnuda de su novia con una mirada que parecía la de un depredador a punto de atacar, cuando llegó a aquella curvatura en que la espalda cambia de nombre vio que el pequeño cachetero blanco de la muchacha acentuaba sus curvas y sin ser de encaje era la prenda más sexy que hubiera visto en su vida, para colmo, la chica, que seguía de espalda, levantó su cabello con ambas manos y empezó a contonearse ligeramente como si fuese una profesional. Draco no pudo aguantar más, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y empezó a besar su nuca, cuando el muchacho la apretó, Hermione sintió que sus manos se deslizaban hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo, ella alzó los brazos y tomó su cabellera dejándole hacer.

La mano derecha de Draco se posó sobre su ombligo y dibujó varios círculos a su alrededor mientras la izquierda subía ávidamente hacia su pecho, en cuanto lo rozó ella sintió que sus piernas temblaban pero el agarre del chico la mantuvo de pie; su mano izquierda continuó su camino llegó al pecho primero rozándolo con suavidad, luego estrujándolo y finalmente como si de la cereza del pastel se tratase usó su dedo índice para dibujar pequeño círculo alrededor del pezón que de inmediato se puso más duro. Draco lo sintió y lo pellizcó ligeramente para luego tirar de él, aquel movimiento provocó un gemido en Hermione que terminó siendo un ronroneo.

Draco la giró quería ver su rostro, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas, él la besó con fuerza dejando que su lengua impregnara cada centímetro de su boca mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda y sus glúteos. Hermione, que había colocado los brazos alrededor del cuello del Malfoy se apretó más contra él sintiendo que sus píeles denudas se juntaban. Draco era alto y delgado y sin embargo sus músculos estaban marcados en su abdomen y sus brazos, ella bajó las manos y empezó a recorrer el pecho de del rubio, se sorprendió al descubrir que el tacto de su piel caliente le excitaba y separándose de la boca del rubio beso su mejilla y dejó que su boca recorría su mandíbula en donde depósito varios mordiscos. Draco le respondió con un pequeño gruñido que además de sincero era animal, para él, acostumbrado a todo tipo de contacto sexual aquellas caricias, inocentes pero firmes, deberían ser cotidianas y sin embargo con cada una de ellas le estremecía más de lo que había hecho cualquier otra en toda su vida.

En mitad de besos retrocedieron y cayeron en la cama, la pierna de Draco se posicionó entre las de Hermione y cuando se presionó contra ella pudo sentir que su centro estaba húmedo y caliente, ante aquella situación, con cualquier otra chica él hubiera decidido que era suficiente de juego previo y la hubiera tomado rápidamente buscando satisfacerse, sin embargo cuando alzó su mirada y vio a Hermione descubrió que necesitaba explorarla más, quería conocerla y sentirla, quería amarla y hacerla suya y sabía que el simpe hecho de penetrarla no tenía la fuerza necesaria para complacerlo, por ello, dejó que su boca vagará por el cuello de Hermione y que poco a poco bajará hasta sus pechos, a los que dedicó varios minutos, que se desgranaron entre besos, mordiscos y saliva. Hermione, por su parte, disfrutaba del roce de Malfoy y cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer la espalda del muchacho sintió nacer en ella una pasión desenfrenada. Sentía cómo su centro se humedecía cada vez más y notó que cuando el muchacho aferró su seno con una mano y devoró su pezón, un escalofrió la recorrió con tal fuerza que un gemido se escapó de su boca, eso la cohibió porque no se creyó capaz de producir un ruido así, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque Malfoy volvió a la carga y devoró su boca mientras, con su mano, que ahora recorría su muslo le indicaba el movimiento que debía acompasar a sus gemidos, aquel vaivén la volvió loca y una nueva sensación la asaltó, un calor que se extendía en su vientre y que parecía querer explotar, ella sabía desde luego que eso era la antesala de un orgasmo pero su parte racional la invadió y como si de un tercero se tratara le mostró la imagen que ella y su novio reproducían en la cama. Draco sintió que Hermione se tensaba y parando por un momento sus besos la miró, sabía que estaba nerviosa y comprendió que el inminente orgasmo la había asustado.

-Tranquila, déjalo pasar, confía en mí. Susurró en su oído pero ya era tarde ella había abierto los ojos y sus brazos estaban tensos por los nervios.

-Es que, debemos vernos…. Pornográficos… dijo con una mueca.

Malfoy sonrió, efectivamente ella se veía pornográficamente excitante y él sabía que aquello no era necesariamente malo pero comprendió su incomodidad y se incorporó

-¿Confías en mí?

-Si

-Entonces me dejarás hacer… Draco se levantó y buscó su varita en la mesa de noche, besó a Hermione, la apunto y dijo –incarcere, cegatus. De inmediato Hermione sintió en sus manos un par de listones de seda y, alrededor de sus ojos, un tercero.

-Te amo. Dijo él y se acostó a su lado.

Al inicio Hermione se asustó pero aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron y dejándose tocar por la mano de Malfoy, cegada como estaba, enterró aquella parte consiente de sí misma y se dedicó a sentir.

Malfoy recorrió su cuerpo, aunque esta vez sus toques eran más bruscos, Hermione lo sintió arrodillarse en la cama junto a ella y luego sintió que su mano izquierda subía por sus muslos pidiéndole que se abriera para él, ella lo hizo y disfrutó del roce de sus manos masculinas en sus piernas, luego, la mano de Draco dibujo un círculo en su ombligo y subió a su pecho, en donde aprisionó el pezón de Hermione tirándolo y pellizcándolo con furia pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, ella se retorció de placer y al hacerlo separó aún más las piernas lo que dejó que Malfoy tocara la ropa interior de ella, que estaba absolutamente empapada. Draco sabía bien que cegarla y atarla hacía que ella olvidara un poco sus nervios ya que le permitía abandonarse al placer sin la presión de corresponderle, por ello, en cuanto notó que la respiración agitada de Hermione se aceleraba aún más, deslizó su mano bajo la ropa interior, mientras la otra mantenía la presión en su pezón y disfrutando de aquella humedad toco el centro de aquel lugar secreto, que parecía un botón de rosa a punto de estallar, uno, dos, tres toques, los quejidos de la muchacha y el temblor en sus piernas se acrecentó dando pasó a un gemido que Draco atrapó en su boca mientras usaba su dedo para entrar en ella y darle el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Hermione sintió aquellas caricias tan profundamente que cuando Draco la besó creyó que moriría y sin embargo ese último temblor, antes que matarla, la revivió. Cuando pudo recomponerse sintió que Draco se retiraba y recuperó la visión y la movilidad de sus manos. Le sonrió, el muchacho la veía con satisfacción, aunque algo en aquella escena no le agradó, bajó su bóxer la erección de él seguía intacta, ella lo miró y como si supiera lo que debía hacer le dijo

-Quítate eso.

Malfoy se paralizó, no sabía de qué le hablaba pero en cuanto la vio quitarse su propia ropa interior obedeció con rapidez.

Se colocó sobre ella y la besó

-Quiero sentirte. Le dijo ella clavando las uñas en su espalda y él le respondió con un beso suave y lento mientras se posicionaba y poco a poco se deslizaba en su interior, la chica gimió cuando Draco entró más profundamente y se paralizó cuando él se topó con aquella estrecheces que iba a ser desgarrada, él le acarició el rostro y besó sus labios por fuera, empujó con fuerza y se hundió por completo en Hermione pero se quedó inmóvil esperando que fuera ella quien marcara el ritmo, cosa que empezó a hacer segundos después, Malfoy comprendió entonces que era el momento de seguir, su orgasmo llegó con una intensidad diferente a la usual, físicamente era uno de los mejores pero sentirse dentro de Hermione le llevó a un lugar desconocido, uno en que no se perdía en la sensación como con cualquier mujer, uno en que esa micro muerte no era dolorosa, solitaria y desgarradora sino por el contrario, aquella explosión liberaba en él los deseos de entregarse y mostrarle todos y cada uno de sus escondites recónditos, aquellos en que había dejado bajo varias cadenas cada uno de los anhelos que tuvo. Esa explosión fue para él la lágrima que nunca derramó, el consuelo que no conseguía, la tranquilidad tan buscada y sobre todo el rayo de fuego que derritió el último pedazo de hielo que quedaba en su alma.

Hermione también lo sintió, pensó que cuando sucediera ella se sentiría distinta, como si le perteneciera pero descubrió que el rugido de Malfoy fue más bien una súplica y descubrió que aquella, si bien había sido su primera vez, quien en realidad se había entregado había sido él.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.**

LEMMON! SEXO! CUIDADO! SI, DE NUEVO!

Haber si me cuentan qué opinan de lo que hace Hermione. J

Aquella madrugada fue común para todos, excepto para Draco Malfoy quien contemplaba a Hermione y trataba de entender en qué momento había sucedido todo aquello.

Su vida en aquel instante estaba de cabeza casi tanto como cuando Voldemort se instaló en su casa durante la guerra. Para él la pureza de sangre y todos aquellos ideales ridículos eran solo recuerdos pero había cosas que no consideraba posibles y en menos de un mes todas ellas se habían convertido en realidad.

Granger, desde siempre fue fascinante para él, altiva, brillante, temible y sin embargo dulce. La recordaba del colegio, siempre enterrada entre libros, distinta de todas aquellas chicas que revoloteaban alrededor de los chicos guapos, él incluído; mientras ellas decidían qué tan corta debía ser su falda ella se convertía en una bruja de la cual Mcgonagall estaba orgullosa sin disimulo. Luego, en la guerra, él la había visto soportar tortura tras tortura con la templanza de quien lucha por un ideal inamovible y en la última batalla la vio desarmar y neutralizar a más de diez mortífagos mientras protegía a sus compañeros; organizaba a quienes le rodeaban y protegía a los heridos. Esa era la bruja que tenía a su lado en aquel momento, una auténtica perfección. Incluso en ese momento dormía con total tranquilidad, sin aparentar, sin tensarse, distinta de las chicas que usualmente compartían su cama, esas que dormían siempre en posiciones ridículamente incomodas que intentaban trasmitir sensualidad.

Ella se sacudió y giró, Draco sintió que varios centímetros lo separaban de su piel y sin poder evitarlo la atrajo hacia él. Era ridículo, odiaba aquella necesidad femenina de cercanía tras un encuentro sexual y sin embargo, en aquel momento, pensarla al otro lado de la cama le parecía igual que imaginarla en otro planeta. Recordaba lo que habían hecho, él siempre detestó a las vírgenes, en Hogwarts se había topado con una o dos y nunca le agradó el hecho de ser el primero, era incómodo, debía ser suave y evidentemente nunca podía dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades, sin embargo con ella había sido distinto, no le importó su cuerpo y sus deseos, de hecho no buscó la satisfacción física sino, por el contrario, descubrió que una caricia real llega más allá de la piel.

Se acomodó junto a ella, había descubierto que su nuevo pasatiempo favorito era hurgar en aquel espacio entre su pelo y su oreja en donde el olor a rosas era más poderoso. Inspiró hondo y pestañeó o al menos creyó hacerlo porque cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por el sol y Hermione se reía tratando de apartar una de sus manos.

Hermione se había despertado sintiendo el calor del sol, de inmediato sintió a Draco en su espalda abrazándola y cuando quiso moverse dos cosas la sobresaltaron, primero, sintió que una erección incluso mayor que la de la noche anterior rozaba su espalda y segundo, descubrió que una de las manos de Draco la tomaba de su pecho izquierdo.

Al inicio quiso soltarse suavemente del agarre pero en cuanto lo intentó lo escuchó mascullar entre sueños.

-Mío… y apretarla aún más. Ella sonrió, no quería despertarlo pero volvió a separarse y escuchó de nuevo.

-Mío…

-Draco, Amor… basta.

Draco notó entonces lo que sucedía y uso su otra mano para abarcar el otro pecho y, fingiéndose dormido, volvió a decir

-Míos.

-Si…pero… la frase quedó incompleta cuando el rubio la pegó más hacia él e intencionalmente colocó su erección en su espalda.

Hermione rió nerviosa pero giró y lo besó, Draco continuó con el beso como si su vida dependiera de ello pero paró bruscamente cuando las manos de su novia llegaron a su miembro. Los toques eran suaves y ligeros, en realidad más explorativos que eróticos, Draco abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione, su rostro de picardía era tan sensual que creyó que terminaría con solo verla, tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa mordiéndose los labios. Sus manos, mientras tanto, recorrían la punta de su masculinidad y luego su dedo índice subía y bajaba por ella.

-¿Cómo?...

Draco comprendió la pregunta sin necesidad de escucharla, tomó la mano de Hermione entre la suya y la colocó en su erección, indicándole cómo realizar suaves movimientos de arriba abajo, _vaya que es buena alumna_ pensó, cuando al poco tiempo descubrió que ella había encontrado la forma de volverlo loco, sabiéndose cerca de terminar quiso pararla pero ella se lo impidió con un gran beso y más presión, ahora sus movimientos eran más rápidos y seguros y además variaba la presión del apretón entre cada descenso. Definitivamente lo estaba matando, aquello era el cielo y mirarla sonrojada, concentrada y pícara era la mismísima gloria.

-Mierda…Hermione. Su voz fue ronca y habló prácticamente rugiendo.

Ella sabía lo que sucedía y curiosa por ver el final apretó un poco más y dio un último toque que causó lo inevitable, Draco se contrajo y apretó los dientes en una mueca que Hermione reconoció como absolutamente elegante y entonces sintió sus manos húmedas y al mirar hacia ellas vio aquello que le causaba tanta curiosidad, sobre sus manos estaba un líquido blanco y caliente, la semilla y esencia de Draco.

Él abrió los ojos y la descubrió contemplando el resultado de su encuentro, en realidad parecía analizarlo como si se tratara de una tarea escolar, vio cómo soltaba su miembro y usaba sus dedos para palpar la contextura de aquel líquido y para su sorpresa la vio llevar uno de sus dedos a su boca.

-¿Pero qué?

Hermione volvió a la realidad con ese susurro y, comprendiendo lo que hacía, se sonrojó tanto que se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-Espera, espera. Draco corrió tras ella

-Yo… lo siento, no se qué… tengo que irme….

Hermione tomó una bata y se encerró en el baño.

-Draco se quedó parado en mitad de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Probablemente la vergüenza de la muchacha se debiera a su estúpida actitud aunque si lo pensaba su actitud no fue mala sino de sorpresa. De acuerdo, todo se estaba saliendo de control.

-Hermione, sal por favor.

-No Draco, tengo que irme.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer desde el baño?

-Entonces vete tú.

-No

-Draco, no voy a poder volver a mirarte nunca más, vete.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto?

-No debí hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu rostro, lo dijo todo

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que era… desagradable.

La risotada de Malfoy desencajó a la muchacha por completo, se estaba burlando de ella.

-Hermione, mi vida, eso no fue lo que expresó mi cara. Créeme. Sal y conversemos.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la muchacha salió mirando a todo lado menos a su novio.

-Draco…

-Hermione...

-Yo…

-Tu eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y nada de lo que hiciste estuvo mal, todo lo contrario, fue…excelente! Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. ¿Te gustaría explicarme porqué lo probaste?

-No

-Ven aquí

Hermione se acercó aún con la mirada en el piso

-Sabes que nunca lo había hecho pero eso no significa que no sepa…la teoría…y pues…quería saber.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo? ¿Eso es todo?

-De acuerdo bruja golosa, vamos a desayunar.

La cara de Hermione podía haberse fundido con el pelo de Ron en aquel momento por lo que agradeció que Draco se diera la vuelta y saliera de la habitación, caso contrario en verdad no hubiera podido verlo de nuevo a los ojos.


	22. Chapter 22

BUENO, QUERIDAS AMIGAS, LES CUENTO QUE ME TENGO QUE ALEJAR DE LA COMPUTADORA POR UN PAR DE SEMANAS ASÍ QUE NO HABRÁ MAS ACTUALIZACIONES HASTA AGOSTO

Lo siento! No me odien!

Tranquilas, voy a continuar con la historia solo que me voy de vacaciones y no podré actualizar sino hasta mi regreso.

UN ABRAZO GIGANTESCO Y POR FAVOR! COMENTEN LO QUE QUISIERAN VER.

PD: LEÍ EL COMENTARIO QUE ME PEDÍA QUE MALFOY ESTÉ EN UNA COMIDA CON LOS WEASLEY NO LO RESPONDÍ POR DESPISTADA TRANQUILA! JUSTAMENTE DE ESO SE TRATA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.

:)


End file.
